Stone Cold Hearted
by Futuredivalauren
Summary: Ava Austin is the new WWE Diva, when she was younger she got her heart broken terribly. After that event Ava became careful about who she opened her heart to. But what will happen when she meets the playa John Cena?
1. Chapter 1

Today was just like any other WWE meeting. All the Superstars and Divas crowded into one room to discuss what storylines will be happening in the next few weeks. As usual John was sitting with his buddy Randy.

"Damn this is a long meeting." John complained as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well don't worry it'll be over soon." Randy said

John huffed and then said "I hope so."

Right after that, the door to the conference room opened. Causing everyone to turn around and look. There at the door was a 5'5 blonde girl, who right off the bat got the attention of John.

"Whoa!" John said underneath his breath.

"Am I late?" I said as I walked into the room.

"No Ava you aren't late. You can come in and take a seat." Said Edward Koskey, who is the head of the creative writing team.

"Okay." I smiled and took a seat next to Melina, who is the only person I really know.

"Oh well guys this is our newest Diva Ava Austin." Edward said.

"Wait as in related to Stone Cold Steve Austin?" Jeff Hardy said.

"Yes, she is the daughter of Stone Cold. Now Ava you will be making your screen debut on Raw next week when your father shows up, so make sure that you get your lines down, alright?" Edward said.

"Alright." I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay that is the meeting and thank you guys for showing up."

All of the Superstars and Divas got up from their seat and walked over to greet the new diva. Jeff Hardy was the first one to greet Ava.

"It is an honor to have you on Raw." Jeff said

"Aw thank you Jeff." I said as we shook hands.

"So was your dad happy that you joined the WWE?" Brie Bella asked

"Uh he wasn't that psyched. My dad didn't really want for me to follow in his footsteps, for he knew that it would be difficult to work in the WWE, especially if you are a female."

While Ava was chatting, John was in the back of the room with Randy and all he was doing was looking at Ava.

"Has Ava ever been to a show before?" John asked

"Yeah, she came to Wrestlemania last year." Randy answered.

John looked at Randy and smiled "It's time for me to work my magic."

Randy just rolled his eyes and laughed as he watched John make his way over to Ava. After Ava was through with meeting the Divas, John walked right up to Ava.

John smiled "Welcome to the WWE Ava and it's great to meet you again."

"Thank you but we've met before?" I questioned

"Yeah last year when you came to Wrestlemania with your father, I introduced myself to you guys."

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't remember you."

"Okay well let me refresh your memory I am John Cena." John said as Ava and he shook hands.

"So you're the famous John Cena. My dad told me to watch out for you."

"What why would he do that?" John asked

I laughed and looked up at John "Because you're a playa and I have no respect for guys like you."

John backed up a little "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm not a playa."

Everyone in the room laughed and said "Yeah you're a playa."

John then turned to Randy and said "Tell these people that they are wrong."

Randy walked over to John and looked at Ava. "Ava John isn't a playa; he is a master playa who has a degree in Thuganomics. So stay away from him."

I laughed "Don't worry Randy I'm not interested in this Thug anyway."

I was getting ready to leave the room with Melina, when John said "Hold up girl, now don't tell me that you just dissed me."

I laughed again "If you want to use that word, then yes I did diss you. You are just a white boy who thinks he can rap when he can't."

Everyone in the room then went "Oooohhhhh!" I guess what I said pissed John off.

John walked closer to me and said "You know what Ava don't make any assumptions about me, when you don't even know me. And FYI I can indeed rap. Here is a little rap for you. " John cleared his throat and went on to say "So you're the new Diva/ and let me just say that you made me a true believa/ Now Ava/ How about you come back to my hotel room/ For I'll be doing you a big fava."

Everyone in the room once again said "Oooohhhhh."

I just shook my head "Wow that was a good little rap, but now it's my turn." I walked up to John's face and said "Ah you think your real funny/But I ain't no Playboy Bunny/ Now John/ just move on/ Because the only one going to your hotel room" I looked down at John as I continued to say "Will be you and your tiny ass broom."

Everyone in the room laughed and that was when I looked at John one more time, before walking out of the room with Melina behind me. After Ava left Randy walked over and placed his hand on John's shoulder as he said

"Damn John, you just got served."

John smiled as he watched Ava leave the room "Yeah I sure did get served."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was walking through the lobby, when I stopped and saw my best friend Robin.

"Robin!" I yelled.

Robin turned around "Ava!"

I then bolted over to Robin and gave her the biggest hug ever. "Oh my god! I totally forgot that you worked in the WWE."

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Well I am the new WWE Diva." I smiled

"Shut up! When are you making your debut?"

"This Monday Night when my dad comes to Raw."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your father was going to be on Raw this week. He is the new host of Tough Enough right?"

"Yeah, he is and he is enjoying being the host."

"So where were you headed?" Robin asked

"I was about to go to the gym."

"Well me too. So come on lets go."

Robin grabbed my arm and the two of us walked into the gym. Once in the gym, I saw John Cena, I just huffed and followed Robin over to the weights. But as soon as I began to work out, John came over to me.

"Ava Austin at the gym at 6 in the morning, you look like a girl who likes her beauty rest." John said with a smile on his face.

"And John Cena at the gym at 6 in the morning, you look like a guy who belongs at the spa getting a mani and pedi done." I said causing Robin to chuckle.

"Oh you're not a morning person, so how about I take you out for breakfast." John said

"Sorry but after seeing you today I lost my appetite to eat. But I'm sure your pal Randy is hungry, so go ask him to go join you on your breakfast date." I walked away from John with Robin behind me.

"Avi why were you so mean to John? He is totally the type of guy you would date." Robin said

"I wasn't mean and John isn't my type." I lied.

"Ava, stop lying to me, I know that you think John is hot."

I looked at Robin "Alright John is very good looking but he is a playa and I just hate guys that are like that. Besides you remember the last relationship I had, and about how the guy broke my heart."

Robin wrapped her arm around me "I'm sorry about that relationship you had and the pain you went through."

"Thanks but now I have learned my lesson and that is to not give my heart to someone that fast."

Robin smiled "So if John wasn't a playa and he asked you out, would you have said yes?"

I smiled "There is a possibility that I might."

Robin and I laughed and went back to working out.

John walked back over to Randy to see that Randy was laughing at him. "She said no again to you."

John looked at Randy "Man what is wrong with her? I mean I have never had trouble getting girls before but now I am. Have I lost my magic touch?"

"John, Ava isn't one of those slutty girls who just sleep with you because you're famous or because of your looks. She gets to know you first before she takes the relationship to the next level."

"So she is one of those girls?" John said confused.

Randy patted John on the back and said "Yes, some women have standards. And those are the types of girls you should look for."

John slapped his hands together "Well I will go work my magic on her again and make her fall for the Doctor of Thuganomics."

Randy laughed "Ah that won't be happening, Ava just isn't your type."

"Dude girl is my type."

"Well then you just aren't Ava's type."

John looked at Randy confused "What are you talking about?"

"It is quite obvious that she isn't into playas."

"So what are you saying that I can't make Ava fall in love with me?"

Randy laughed again "Yeah that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Well I think that this sounds like a challenge. I bet you that I can make Ava fall in love with me." John said

Randy looked at John "You are kidding me right?"

"Nope. So is it a bet or not?" John said as he stuck his hand out for Randy to shake.

Randy scratched the back of his head "Sure it's a bet." Randy shook John's hand.

"Alright the game is set." John said before walking away from Randy.

"Ah, he will never make Ava fall in love with him."

It was the day of Monday Night Raw and John came up with a great plan that would help benefit him in the future with Ava.

I was up in my hotel room getting ready when my hotel phone began to ring. I picked up the phone and said "Hello."

"Hello is this Miss. Austin?" The hotel receptionist said

"Yes it is."

"Well I had just been informed that you should report to the hotel conference room for a meeting with Edward Koskey."

"Um okay, thank you for informing me."

"You are welcome."

I hung up the phone and wondered "Why do the creative writers want to see me?"

I left the hotel room and went to the hotel conference room, and as soon as I walked in I saw John sitting down at the conference table. When I walked in John stood up and said "What are you doing here?"

"I was called down here, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I was called down here too." John said

Edward Koskey then walked into the room and said "Hello guys, so sorry for the late notice, but there have been some changes in the script tonight."

"What kind of changes?" I asked

Edward handed John and I the new scripts and said "Well the creative writers and I came up with a new storyline for you. And in this storyline you Ava, will begin to have an on-screen romance with John."

"What?" I said.

"Why?" John asked

"Because lately the viewings for Raw have been going down and after doing some research we found that the highest viewing for Raw was when John had the onscreen romance with Mickie James. So what better way to get the viewers in than to see John Cena and the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin in a relationship."

I looked at Edward and said "I like it."

John shook his head "You like it?"

I looked at John "Yeah, I mean it will draw the viewers in every week to see what will happen between Ava and John. Besides it is just acting."

"That's the spirit! Remember it is even better when people think that the two of you are in a real relationship, even when the cameras aren't rolling." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"So is that it?" I asked.

"Yup now hopefully you guys can remember your lines before the show tonight." Edward said.

"Don't worry we will." I said as I got out of my seat.

I walked over to the door and was about to leave when John got up and held the door open for me.

"Alright have a good day now Mr. Koskey." John said before leaving the conference room and walking passed me to the elevators.

I stood in shock for a minute "Wait John didn't even hit on me, why?" I thought but then I said "Something smells very fishy."

**Monday Night Raw **

It was about five hours later and I managed to memorize most of my lines. Right now it was my time for my promo with my father. As soon as the cameraman signaled me, I walked on in.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" I said in a sweet voice.

Austin looked at his daughter "Nothing sweetie just walking around the arena. It feels good to be here tonight in Dallas, Texas."

I patted my dad on the back "It's good that you are back and I know that everyone here tonight is glad to see you back again."

"Thanks honey."

"No problem, now I got to go head to the Diva's locker room." I said

"Alright, I'll see you later." Austin said

"Okay."

I then walk away and with the camera still on me, it shows me walking down the hall trying to look for the Diva's locker room. Then finally I come across a door that has the sign locker room.

"Oh here it is."

I walk into the locker room and the camera shows John Cena sitting down on a chair looking upset.

The audience begins to cheer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I walked into the wrong locker room." I said

John just stays seated and doesn't even look up at me "Don't worry about it."

I look at John and say "Are you alright?" as I take the seat next to him.

John looks up at me "Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell."

John looks at me more intensely "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Just stupid CM Punk and his little bitch members of Nexus who are all after me."

I look at John "Don't worry about them besides who ever these losers you are talking about obvious suck at wrestling if they have to travel in a group. Or maybe they're all lovers who are now after you because you are hot."

The audience cheered and I acted all embarrassed. John then laughed and said "You are probably right."

I just smiled and John went on to say "I'm sorry but I never got your name."

"I'm Ava, Ava Austin."

"And I'm John, John Cena. So are you a new Diva?"

"Yup."

"Well welcome to the WWE." John smiled

"Thank you, but I should get going." I stood up and so did John.

"Um it was nice meeting you." John said

"And it was nice meeting you too John." I was about to leave the locker room, but then I turned around and asked John "Ah do you know where the Diva's locker room is?"

John laughed "Yeah it is four doors down."

I smiled "Thanks."

I walk out of the room while the camera is still on John, shows him looking me up and down as I leave the room.

"And cut!" The camera man said

I walked back into the locker room and said "How did I do?"

"You did great Ava. Make sure that you are ready for your next promo in about an hour with CM Punk."

"Alright I will." I said

John walked by me and said "Good work." And he just left the room.

"Thanks." I said.

Melina then walked into the room and said "Oh my god you did so good! The scene with John was great, you made it seem like you were really into him."

"Well it is called acting, but John has been acting strange."

"What do you mean?" Melina asked

"I mean he hasn't hit on me today and instead he has been acting nice to me."

"That doesn't sound like John."

"I know and it is creeping me out."

"Make sure you watch your back." Melina said

"Oh don't worry I will."

Melina and I left the locker room. An hour later it was time for my ring segment with my dad and CM Punk. I was a little nervous.

"Are you alright Ava?" My dad asked

"Yeah just nervous."

My dad put his arm over my shoulder "Don't worry you are going to do fine. And you'll get used to it."

I smiled "Thanks dad."

CM Punk then walked over to us and said "Are you ready?"

"Yeah but I'm a little nervous."

"That is always normal but you'll get over it."

A crew member came over and said "Ava and Austin, you are on in 20 seconds."

"I'll see you out there and good luck." CM Punk said

"Thanks Phil." I smiled

I took a deep breath and that was when my dad's theme music hit. We walked out on the ramp and as soon as we did, that was when I saw the 50,000 audience members standing out of their seats and cheering for my dad. It was a rush of excitement and I could literally feel the energy of everyone in the arena. It was a great feeling.

I walked down the ramp and followed behind my father. Once we got to the ring my father held the ropes open for me. I just smiled and stood on the side while my father was talking about how he is the host for Tough Enough and he then mentioned about how he was proud that me, his daughter was now the new WWE Diva. But then while my dad was talking, that was when CM Punk came out. The crowd booed and my dad stood in front of me as CM Punk got into the ring.

CM Punk looked at my dad and I and said "Stone Cold Steve Austin and his daughter Ava." The crowd cheered and Punk went onto say "So Austin you're the new host of Tough Enough. Congratulations on that. The reason to why they hired you is obvious." CM Punk paused for a moment and continued to say "You are meant to be an inspiration for all of the bald men across America!"

Some crowd members laughed while others booed. CM Punk laughed himself and went on to say "Ha, okay but that isn't the reason why I came out here. I came out here to address you." Cm Punk pointed at me and I just acted surprised.

"See Ava earlier you had a conversation with John Cena and you not only disrespected me but you also disrespected the members of Nexus." The crowd cheered and CM Punk continued to say "And I demand an apology from you right here right now."

CM Punk removed the mic from his mouth and just stared at me. The crowd booed and I just looked over at my father, before walking up to CM Punk and taking the mic out of his hands.

I looked at Punk and said "CM Punk, you are right I deserve to give you an apology." I looked down on the ground and CM Punk just nodded his head. I looked back at him and continued to say "But we're in Dallas, so you can go f*** yourself!"

I threw the mic on the side and that was when I delivered a stunner to CM Punk. The crowd went wild and my dad's theme music began to play. I looked over at my dad and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and that was when he asked for one of the crew members to throw him some beers. After he got the beers, he walked over to me and handed me one. We both held the beers in the air and chugged them. My dad then got two more beers and he handed me another one. We then walked over to CM Punk and poured the beer on top of him. This caused CM Punk to stand back up and once he did, that was when my dad delivered a stunner to CM Punk.

The crowd went wild and that was when my dad and I just jumped on the top ropes and celebrated. We continued to celebrate until the show ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later I was walking with Robin, Natalya and Eve after we just finished doing a house show.

"So Ava when are you going to be making your singles match debut?" Natalya asked.

"This Monday night against Melina." I said.

"Oh yeah I forgot that it is going to be Valentine's Day this Monday." Eve said

"And is there going to be like a Valentine's Day promo with you and John?" Robin asked with a smile on her face.

I looked at Robin "Well you are going to have to just wait and see." I smiled and continued walking.

"You know there is a lot of buzz going around on the internet about this week's Raw about you." Eve said

I looked at her and smiled "Really? What about me?"

"Oh just about the stunner you did to CM Punk and of course your segment with John." Eve said.

"Well it looks like viewings for Raw next week will be going up." I drank some water and then asked "So what are you girls going to be doing on V-Day?"

"Oh T.J. and I are going to spend the day together. What are you guys going to be doing?" Natalya asked

"Nothing." Robin, Eve, and I said all at the same time.

"It sucks that I don't have a man." Robin said.

"Then why don't you just ask Jeff out? You have had the biggest crush on him for months now." Natalya said

Robin looked at her cousin "Sorry but I am not going to ask Jeff out, besides I would be afraid to ask him out."

"Ah Robbie you need to suck up the courage and just ask Jeff out." Eve said.

"I just don't think I can, I mean I don't even know what Jeff thinks about me." Robin said

I huffed and said "Alright Robin I will talk to Jeff about you, okay."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

I looked at Robin "Of course I would."

Robin smiled and hugged me "Thanks Ava."

I smiled "Don't worry about it."

Finally when we made it outside, we were heading towards my rental when I stopped and saw that John was signing and taking pictures with the crowd of people who were waiting outside of the building.

"What is John doing?" I asked

"Oh John always does that." Eve said

"Yeah even though John may seem like a selfish jerk to you, he really does love this company and the fans." Robin said.

I looked back over at John and smiled. "Well come let's get going before we are late to the interview."

All the girls hopped in the car and we left the parking lot.

**Monday Night Raw February 14, 2011**

I was backstage and I really didn't want to film my promo with John. The promo wasn't going to be for a few more minutes so Melina decided to come by and see me.

"Hey Ava."

"Hey Mel, are you ready for our match?" I smiled

"Of course I am and sorry that I have to go heel on you."

"Nah, it's alright. Besides I'd rather be doing a promo with you and not John." I said.

Melina laughed "Well your promo with John is going to be coming up so I'll get going."

"Okay, see you in the ring."

I walked down the hall to where my promo was going to be shot with John. Once I got there I saw John and that everything was set.

"So are we ready to film?" I asked,

The director looked at me "Yeah, just assume your position."

I shook my head and took my position in front of John. John looked at me and I looked at him. The director then counted down "Okay in 3!2!1!" The camera began to roll and as soon as the audience saw us they began to cheer.

"Thanks John for the roses but why exactly did I get them?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I got them for you as a welcome to the WWE gift."

I laughed "Really? Then how come I got them today, on Valentine's Day?"

John nervously chuckled "I didn't know that today was Valentine's Day."

I smiled "Sure you forgot. I mean if you wanted to be my Valentine all you had to do wa-"

We were then interrupted by Santino, who said "You know dat you guys are on the Khali Kiss Cam!" Santino then pointed to the camera which John and I pretended to not see.

Santino walked away and John looked at me "Don't worry Ava we don't have to, I will get going and good luck on your match."

John was walking away until I placed my hand on his arm to keep him from walking. John stopped and looked at me, and that was when I kissed John on his cheek. I smiled before walking away. Raw then cut to commercial.

"Great job!" The director said

I smiled and that was when John walked over to me "Good work and by the way you look good in that outfit."

I squinted my eyes at John and said "What? Is that supposed to be a pick up line or something?"

"No, I was just giving you a compliment. Geez can't I say something nice without being attacked?" John said

"Since when does John Cena the playa ever compliment a girl without getting something in return?"

John shook his head "I'm not a playa, well not anymore."

I laughed "Give me a break! Like you really changed?"

John huffed and said "Believe what you want to believe, because I am not going to waste my time trying to convince you who the real me is."

John walked away and I actually felt like a jerk after what I said to John. I mean I might have overreacted a tad bit.

"Ava, you need to change into your ring attire quick." A crew member said before dragging me away.

After I changed into my ring attire, I ran near the ramp and waited for my music to play. Finally it played and I walked onto that ramp and as soon as I did I heard and saw the audience cheering and applauding me. Is it possible that I already have fans? I just smiled and walked down the ramp.

I then got into the ring and jumped on the ropes. After I got off, I turned and faced heel Melina who was not happy to see me.

The bell rang and we both went running towards each other. Melina hit me in the gut a few times, causing to hit the mat. Melina then walked over to me grabbed by my hair and began yelling in my ear. I then slapped Melina in the face causing her to stumble over to the corner of the ring. I stood up and just ran over to Melina and began hitting her in the head. The ref pulled me off her.

Melina came running at me and just when she got close enough to me, I began screaming at her. This caused the audience to laugh and Melina just stopped and looked at me crazy. I smirked and that was when Melina kicked me. I bent my forward and that was when Melina jumped onto my back and screamed.

She was about to do her finisher on me, however I countered it by grabbing Melina and throwing her off me. Melina landed in front of me and after she got her balance that was when I delivered the stunner to her. Melina hit the mat and that was when I went in for the pin. The ref counted 1, 2, 3! And I won the match.

I acted super excited and I got on the top rope and celebrated my win. As soon as I got off the top rope, that was when I saw Nexus surrounding the ring, and like the script said I got all nervous. Slowly Nexus began to enter the ring. I backed up into the corner of the ring and when Nexus was getting too close to me that was when I began to attack them.

The crowd cheered me on, but then Ottunga grabbed me and body slammed me onto the mat. I groaned and that was when all the members of Nexus began kicking me in my stomach. I pretended to scream in agonizing pain.

I then rolled out of the ring and hit the floor. However Nexus wasn't finished with me just yet. CM Punk walked over to the announcer's table and began taking out the monitors. Jerry Lawler saw what was going on and decided to help me, but Mason Ryan took care of him.

CM Punk then walked over to me and he placed me over his shoulders. He was about to toss me onto the announcer's desk but then John Cena came running down the ramp.

CM Punk let go of me and Nexus began to head towards John. However John was able to take on all the members of Nexus and after he beat them all up, John walked over to CM Punk.

CM Punk began to back up from John; however John grabbed CM Punk and tossed him over his shoulders. The crowd cheered and that was when John delivered his attitude adjustment to Punk, causing Punk to be the one to be thrown onto the announcer's desk.

After John finished with CM Punk, he walked over to me, who was still lying on the ground in 'pain'. John tried to help me up, but when he tried to, I screamed in pain. I also somehow managed to make myself cry which just made the scenario look more real.

Eventually the med team came out and they helped me backstage because I couldn't even walk. But while I was going up the ramp, I just cried hysterically and groaned in pain, with every step that I took. As soon as we got backstage, I stopped crying and got out of character. I was walking down the hall when Robin and Layla came up to me.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Ava?" Layla asked me with concern in her voice.

I looked at her "Yeah I am perfectly fine."

"Really? Because you really looked like you hurt yourself badly out there." Robin said.

I laughed "I am fine, it was just all acting out there."

I then saw John walk straight passed me and the girls, he didn't even look at me. I knew that I upset John and I was beginning to feel bad due to the fact that I was an ass to him earlier.

"Are you alright Ava?" CM Punk said with the other members of Nexus behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine Phil." I smiled

"You positive?" David Ottunga said.

I laughed "You guys I am alright. I just pretended to be in pain out there."

"Good, because I thought that we really did hurt you." Husky Harris said.

I smiled "Well if you guys thought that my performance was real then that would mean that the audience did too."

"You're right Ava." Layla said

I just laughed "Well I'll catch you guys later; there is something I need to do."

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

I walked down the hall and went to go look for someone. Someone that I needed to talk to.


	4. Chapter 4

After walking around, I finally made it to the guy's locker room. I knocked on the door and heard someone say "Come in."

I peeked my head through the door and the Superstar said "Ava? What are you doing here?"

I walked inside "Nothing Randy, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Randy asked

I looked at Randy "Before I tell you anything, can you promise to not tell anyone about this conversation?"

Randy looked at me "Yeah I promise."

"Okay, you are friends with Jeff Hardy right?"

"Yeah."

"Well does Jeff ever talk about Robin?"

"Robin Hart?"

"Yes, Robin Hart."

Randy began to laugh "Of course Jeff has had a crush on her for the longest time."

"He has?" I asked

"Yeah but he was afraid to ever approach her because Bret Hart is her father."

I laughed "This is perfect!"

"Why does Robin have a thing for Jeff?"

"Yeah, but you cannot tell anyone this. Or else I will hunt you down and give you the biggest beat down." I smiled.

"Don't worry; I don't want to get beat up by an Austin." Randy laughed.

I smiled "Thanks Randy."

"No problem."

I was getting ready to leave the locker room, but I stopped and turned around. "Umm Randy you're friends with John, right?"

Randy looked at Ava "Yeah, I'm his best friend. Why? What did John do to you?"

"He hasn't done anything, I was just wondering, why has he been acting weird?"

"What do you mean?"

I scratched the back of my head "The first time I met him, all he did was hit on me. But lately, he has been acting nice. Do you know why?"

Randy looked at me "Well John is always like that."

"You mean that he is really a nice guy?"

Randy walked closer to me "Look I shouldn't tell you this but John acting like this big 'playa' really isn't him."

"Then why does he act like that?" I asked

"I can't tell you, I promised John that I wouldn't tell anyone."

I looked at Randy "Okay."

I walked over to the door and as soon as I opened it, that was when I saw John. John looked at me and I just looked at him before walking passed him.

John walked into the locker room and asked "What was Ava doing here?"

Randy looked at John "She asked me what time our flight was tomorrow."

John looked at Randy and then back at the door.

I was walking down the hall when Melina ran up to me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked Melina

"Didn't you hear? The viewings for Raw tonight, is the highest it has been all year!"

My jaw dropped "No way!"

"Yes! Which is why we are going out to celebrate after the show."

"I don't know Mel."

Melina hit me in my arm "Come on Ava! Everyone is going out and you have to too."

"Okay stop hitting me and I will."

Melina smiled "Yay! I'm going to tell everyone."

Melina skipped away and I just laughed and went to go back my hotel to go change into my partying clothes.

**Two Hours Later- 1 AM**

Finally Melina was able to find where the nightclub was, after about an hour of driving around the city.

"Damn Mel you get lost a lot." I said as I hopped out of the passenger seat.

"Well sorry that there wasn't a GPS in the car. But I still found it." Melina said pointing up at the nightclub.

"Yeah you did after about an hour."

Melina squinted her eyes at me and I just laughed. Melina then hooked her arm with mine and we walked into the nightclub. Once inside me and Melina decided to go hit the dance floor.

We were at the club for about an hour when Melina looked up at me and said "I want to take some pictures and upload them to my Twitter account."

I looked at Melina "Alright but just do it quick."

Melina smiled and took the picture of us with her phone. But then there was an image where Eve jumped into.

After we finished taking pictures I said "I am going up to the bar do you guys want any drinks?"

"No thanks." They all said in unison.

I just smiled and walked up to the bar. While I was waiting for my drink to come, that was when I drunk man approached me.

"Hey Ava you lookin good tonight." The man slurred.

I looked at Mike (a.k.a the Miz) "Mike just leave me alone you are drunk."

"Ava, what is wrong with you? Don't you remember all the fun times we had together?" He said as he placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong with me, and we never had any fun times together." I said as I slapped his arm off of my shoulder.

"Oh come on Ava! I was your boyfriend once." He said as he placed his arm over my shoulder once again.

I slapped Mike again "Yeah you were my boyfriend but we broke up over a year ago."

"Let's date again, I miss you."

Mike tried to touch me again but that was when I slapped him in the face "I sure in hell don't miss you and after what you did to me there will never be an us again."

I grabbed my drink and was heading back to where the girls were, but that was when Mike grabbed my wrist. I turned to face him and said "Let me go!"

Mike tightened his grip and said "I was the best thing that ever happened to you and I know that you miss me."

I scoffed "Not really dumbass. See you think that you are some fantastic person who is better than everyone else. But the truth is that nobody gives a damn about you and unlike them I am not afraid to tell it to your face."

Mike was angry and that was when he was tightening his grip even more. My wrist began to hurt and I saw that it was beginning to turn purple. "Oww! Let go of me Mike!"

Mike pulled me closer to him "You know what Ava, you are ju-"

Just then someone came over and grabbed the Miz by his shirt and leaned him up against the wall. After my wrist was released, I looked over at Mike and was shocked to see the person who had Mike up against the wall.

"John?" I said

For some reason I began to tear up, so to avoid anyone from seeing me crying, I walked out of the nightclub.

John looked at Mike with anger in his eyes "If you ever touch Ava or anyone like that again, I will beat the living hell out of you."

Mike looked up at John and laughed "Oh, why don't you just beat the living crap out of me right now Cena?"

Randy Orton walked over to John "Look just let go of Mike, he is drunk. You don't want to do anything stupid."

John let go of Mike and said "Touch her again and I will kick your ass."

John walked away with Randy behind him. While he was walking Randy said "Don't you think you are getting a little too carried away with the bet?"

John stopped and looked at Randy "The bet had nothing to do with what I did back there for Ava. He had no right to lay a finger on her like that and if he does touch Ava like that again I will beat his ass."

John walked away from Randy and walked outside to find Ava sitting on the bench outside of the club, crying. John walked over to Ava and said "Are you alright?"

I quickly wiped away my tears and said "I'm fine."

John looked down at Ava "What happened between you and the Miz?"

"Nothing. He was just drunk."

"You wouldn't be crying right now, if it was nothing. Did he do something to you?"

I looked at John "Why don't you just mind your own business."

"What is your problem?" John asked.

"Why don't you just go back into that club and find yourself a slutty girl to bring back to your hotel room."

I got up from the bench and walked away from John. The last thing I wanted to do was speak to a man.

**Elimination Chamber 2011- February 20th **

Tonight was my first PPV and I was less than excited. I was just going over the script for my surprise segment tonight. See the WWE made it seem like that I was _injured _after the attack from Nexus last Monday.

So while I watched the show to see when my segment was coming up, that was when I saw John's backstage promo with Josh Mathews. John basically said about how he is going to get CM Punk back after he attacked me last week. And about how tonight he was going to beat CM Punk like a man, blah, blah, blah! After John finished his segment, he went to go get ready for his steel cage match against R-Truth, Randy Orton, Sheamus, John Morrison, and CM Punk. And whoever won the match would become number one contender for the WWE Championship.

As the main event took place, I couldn't help but feel like a bitch. I mean John was just standing up for me against Mike at the nightclub. But instead of thanking John for doing what he did for me, I just blew up in his face. The truth was that I was just mad and upset about what happened with Mike and that brought back some bad memories of when we dated. But since John came over to me, I just projected all of the anger I had on Mike, on him instead. But I was then interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"You're on in two minutes Miss. Austin." A staff member said.

"Thanks."

I got up and walked down to the ramp and waited for my signal to go out.

**In the Ring**

John Cena and CM Punk were the last two men standing in the ring. One of them was going to become the number one contender for the WWE Championship. Everyone in the audience sat at the edge of their seats waiting to see what the results were going to be. However the sound of an instant message went off, surprising everyone including CM Punk and John Cena.

Michael Cole got up from his seat and walked over to the laptop and began to say "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received a message from the Anonymous General Manager and I quote 'John Cena and CM Punk there have been a change of events for this match tonight. And trust me it is something that will surprise the both of you." Cole sat back down in his seat, leaving the audience and John and Punk confused.

But then that was when my theme music began to play. The audience began to cheer their heads off, and they were surprised to see me. I stood at the top of the ramp and smiled, my outfit soon revealed to everyone what the surprise was, which was that I was the special guest referee.

I walked down the ramp and that was when the outside ref opened up the entrance to the steel cage ring for me to get inside and for the current ref to exit. The entrance to the steel cage closed, making John, Punk, and me the only ones inside of the ring.

John looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back, while Punk was clearly upset and surprised to see that I was the ref. After the shock disappeared, CM Punk and John went back to wrestling.

It was about ten minutes into the match when CM Punk got John in a pin. I got down and began to count '1!2!' but before I counted to three, I grabbed John's leg and placed it on the rope, making it seem like John broke the pin fall.

The audience laughed and applauded me, while CM Punk glared at me with anger in his eyes. Punk stood up and got up in my face telling me about how he won and that I cheated. I just ignored Punk and that was when he shoved me.

The audience murmured and that was when I slapped CM Punk across the face. When CM Punk turned around, that was John threw Punk over his shoulders and threw him onto the mat. John then bent down and looked at Punk before throwing his hand in the air. The audience screamed, and John bent back down, waved his hand in front of Punk's face and said "You can't see me!"

John went running to the side ropes and he delivered his five-knuckle shuffle on Punk. Punk then stood up and when he faced me that was when I delivered the stunner to him. CM Punk hit the mat and that was when John went in for a pin. I got down and the audience counted with me '1!2!3!'

The bell rang and the audience went wild, John had just become the number one contender for the WWE Championship. John stood up and saluted into the camera.

I then walked over to John and raised his hand in the air. The audience cheered and that was when John pulled me into a hug and began twirling me around. John let go of me but then pulled me back into a hug again.

While he and I were hugging I whispered in his ear "I'm sorry."

John stopped hugging me and just looked at me. I looked at John and placed my hand on John's face. Just like the script said to do, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed John on the lips. John wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. The audience whistled and cheered.

Finally I broke away from the kiss and left the ring with a smile on my face. I walked up the ramp backwards and John just stayed in the ring and looked at me in shock, due to the fact that I kissed him. I just smiled all the way until I got backstage.

Once backstage, I stopped smiling. I walked into the Diva's locker room and I will not lie, John was a very good kisser, and that kiss was probably the best kiss I have ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just gotten all of my stuff and was getting ready to leave the arena. I was walking towards my rental, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw that it was John who had called me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to know, why you said that you were sorry to me out in the ring. What were you sorry that you had to kiss me?" John said

I shook my head "No, no, no. I didn't want to apologize for kissing you. I mean the kiss was really good." I couldn't believe I just said that out loud, John just smiled and I continued to say "I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you lately."

John raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Just that I overreacted with you, I mean like what happened at the club. You were sticking up for me against Mike, and I am sorry that I blew up at you, I was just really upset. So I want to thank you for sticking up for me and I want to apologize for judging you like I did."

John stared at me "Thank you for your apology and Mike shouldn't have done what he did to you in that club. But if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you."

I smiled "Thanks John."

John smiled "No problem."

"Well goodnight." I walked passed John and headed towards my rental.

John watched Ava walk away and he just smiled. Due to the fact that she enjoyed the kiss, and John won't deny it either, he enjoyed the kiss too.

**Monday Night Raw- February 21, 2011**

Robin, Melina, Eve and I just arrived to the arena in Chicago. The show wasn't going to begin for half an hour but we all had to head to hair and makeup.

"So Robin why don't you go talk to Jeff." I said

Robin looked at me "No thanks."

"Why not? You now know that he likes you." Eve said

"I know but I don't feel like walking up to him and just start chatting with him."

I rolled my eyes "Come on Robbie just suck up the courage and talk to him."

"Oh like you should be the one to talk Ava." Robin said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"It is quite obvious to everyone that you like your boyfriend John." Melina said

I looked at Melina "Alright John is not my boyfriend, and I do not like him."

Eve laughed "Well that kiss last night sure made it seem like you liked him a hell of a lot."

"Oh my god! It was called acting!" I explained.

"Call it whatever you want Ava, but I can tell that you have a little thing with Cena. I mean after he stuck up for you at the nightclub, sure shows that he was trying to protect you, which makes him even more attractive." Robin said.

I rolled my eyes "For the last time I don't like John and trust me if I did like him I would have told you guys."

"Okay, but can I ask you one very important question?" Eve said

I looked at Eve "Sure what?"

"Is John a good kisser?" Eve smiled

"Oh my god you guys!" I walked away from them and entered hair and makeup.

John just arrived to the arena and walked into the locker room. As soon as he did, he saw all of the guys staring up at him.

"Hey guys." John said as he walked over to his locker.

"So Cena." Justin Gabriel said as he walked over to John and continued to say "What is the situation between you and Ava?"

John looked at Justin "What are you talking about man?"

"Nothing, I mean the way you guys kissed last night, made it seem like there was something going on between the two of you."

John laughed "Well nothing is going on between us and besides the kiss was part of the script anyway."

"Yeah but that kiss seemed to be very real." CM Punk said

"It is called acting Phil, something we all do." John said

"Okay but you weren't acting, when you stuck up for her at the bar." Randy said.

John looked at Randy "Yeah, I stuck up for Ava at the bar, because no man should ever touch a woman like that. Besides no one here likes Mike at all, he is just lucky that I didn't beat the crap at of him."

"You are right John, but are you honestly telling us that you don't feel anything for Ava?" CM Punk asked.

"Yeah that is exactly what I'm saying." John said before leaving the locker room.

It was thirty minutes into the show, when I was meant to get ready to film my promo with John. The camera rolled and as soon as the audience saw me I heard them begin to scream. The camera showed me backstage talking to Eve.

"No way she didn't!" I said

"Yeah and now she is banned for three years!" Eve said.

Eve and I broke into laughter and that was when John walked over to us. The audience screamed.

"Hey John, nice work last night." Eve said

"Thanks Eve, but um do you mind if I could talk to Ava alone?" John asked

"Sure, and I'll see you later." Eve said looking at me.

"Okay, see you later." I said.

Eve smiled and walked away leaving me and John alone.

I looked at John "So what did you want to talk about?"

John smiled "I wanted to talk about what happened last night?"

"Well you won the match and became number one contender for the WWE Championship." I said.

"Not that I mean why did you kiss me?" John said.

I placed my hand on John's shoulder "That was my way of thanking you for saving me against Nexus last week."

"So it was just a thank you kiss?"

"Yup it was only a thank you and nothing else." I said.

John looked at me "Well you're welcome."

I smiled "I have to get going, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

I smiled once more before walking away. The camera remained on John and showed him watching me as I left, but John comes out of his trance after R-Truth walks over to him.

"So Cena and Ava Austin." R-Truth said

John looks at R-Truth and says "No man, there is nothing going on between us."

"So you wouldn't care that she and John Morrison have been spending some quality time together."

"What are you talking about?" John said with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Well after the Elimination Chamber, there were rumors going around about how Ava and John Morrison went out on a date."

"Those are just rumors." John said

"Yeah, and they're probably true." R-Truth said before walking away.

The camera then showed John looking mad, before cutting to commercial. After they stopped rolling R-Truth walked back over to John.

"Ava looked pretty today." R-Truth said.

"She looks good every day." John said

R-Truth smiled "Yeah and you don't like her."

R-Truth walked away and John just smiled before going to finish the rest of Raw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Weeks Later- March 13, 2011**

Robin, Jeff, Randy and I had all come back from the gym, and Randy and I have been trying to get Jeff to ask out Robin but nothing has really seemed to work. The four of us were walking through the hotel lobby, when I came up with a bright idea.

"So you excited for your match tomorrow?" I asked Robin

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Robin said.

"Oh yeah aren't you going to have a feud with someone?" I asked.

While Robin was talking, that was when I stuck my foot out in front of her, causing her to hit the floor. But just like I hoped, Jeff bent down towards her.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked

"Ow! I think I cut my knee." Robin said as she looked up at me with the I'm going to kill you look. I just smiled and gave her thumbs up.

Jeff looked at her knee "Yeah, you cut it pretty bad."

"Maybe you should take her to get that bandaged up before it becomes infected. Who knows how many germs are on this floor." Randy said.

Jeff looked at Randy and then back at Robin "Okay, you want me to help you take care of that?"

Robin smiled "Yeah if you don't mind."

Jeff smiled "No, I wouldn't mind it at all."

Robin then stood up with the help of Jeff. The two then walked away looking like such a cute future couple. After they left, I turned to Randy and high-fived him.

"Ha-ha! We did it!" I smiled

"I know finally the two of them talked. But did you really have to trip Robin?" Randy said.

"Randy, haven't you ever heard of falling in love?" I smiled

Randy laughed "Yeah but I never knew that it meant literally."

"Well speaking of love, is your wife Sam here?"

Randy smiled "Yeah and she brought Alanna with her."

"Aw, you really have the most beautiful family."

"Yeah, but… ah never mind." Randy said

I looked at Randy "Oh no! What are you guys getting a divorce?"

Randy laughed "No I'm not getting a divorce. It is just that Sam and I haven't spent any time alone together in awhile."

"Ohh. Well how about you and Sam go out tonight and Alanna can stay with me tonight."

"No Ava, I don't want for you to go through all of that trouble."

"Oh come on Randy, it is no trouble at all, besides you and your wife should be able to spend some quality time together."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Of course I am. How about you and Sam go out on a romantic night on the town, and you can drop Alanna off at my hotel room."

Randy smiled "Ah you're the best Ava."

"I know." I smiled

"Oh but what is your hotel room?"

"It's room 1259."

Randy walked over to me and hugged me "Ah thanks Ava."

"No problem Randy."

Randy smiled before walking away. I just smiled myself and I was walking through the hotel lobby, when I heard some commotion coming from the front desk. I looked over there and saw John.

"Are you positive that there are no more rooms?" John asked the woman.

"Yes sir, I am sorry but we are all booked up." The woman said.

"Look I paid for a room reservation here last week." John said.

"I'm sorry but there are no reservations under your name. We will refund your money but there are no more hotel rooms."

"Come on Cena, you can stay with me."

John turned around and saw Ava standing behind him. "No, it's alright I will go find another hotel to stay at."

"I don't think so, all of the WWE Superstars and Divas are staying in this hotel and so are you." I grabbed John's suitcase and began to walk towards the elevator.

John followed me "Look Ava this is very nice of you but I can get another hotel room somewhere else."

"Nah besides I have a Deluxe hotel room and it has two beds!" I said.

Finally the elevator doors opened, I walked inside and I looked at John. "Are you getting in?" I asked.

John smiled "You're serious."

I huffed and grabbed John's arm to pull him into the elevator. After the elevator doors closed I said "Yup I'm serious."

John laughed "Well thank you and I'm going to pay you for letting me stay."

"No you are not paying me anything, consider this as my thank you gift for you, after what you did for me a few weeks ago." The elevator doors opened to our floor. "Well come on rommie."

John smiled and we just walked down the hall until we got to where the room was. We walked inside and I carried John's luggage over to what was the biggest out of the two bedrooms.

"No Ava, I don't want the big bedroom, why don't you take it." John said.

I placed John's suitcase next to the bed "No, you deserve this room besides I saw a spider in the bathroom, so I am going to take the other spider-free room."

John and I broke into laughter, I stopped laughing and said "I'm just kidding with you, and your room key is on the night stand."

"Thanks." John smiled.

I smiled and walked away to go unpack my stuff. While Ava unpacking, John heard a knock on the door, when he opened the door he was surprised to see Randy, Sam and Alanna. And Randy was surprised to see John too.

"John what are you doing here? Isn't this Ava's hotel room?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it is but we are sharing a room." John said.

Randy raised an eyebrow and that was when Ava walked over. "Hey guys and hello Alanna!" I said as Randy handed her over to me.

"Oh John I forgot to tell you that I am going to be watching Alanna tonight." I said.

"Don't worry about it, besides now I get to spend time with Alanna." John said as he tickled Alanna, causing her to giggle.

"Aw thank you guys so much for watching Alanna for us. And here is everything you need incase Alanna wants something and make sure that she is in bed by 8:30." Sam said as she handed John a bag full of Alanna's stuff.

"No problem, now you two love birds get going." John said.

"Alright sir." Randy said before walking away with Sam.

I shut the door and looked at John and said "Well let's go babysit." I smiled before walking into the living room. I mean who knows maybe tonight will be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I am amazed at how many people are reading this story! Well thank you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, I only own th plot and my oc**

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room and placed Alanna on the ground, before asking her "So Alanna what do you want to do?"<p>

"Watch Nemo!" she said with glee.

"Okay Lana." John said as he pulled the DVD out of the bag and placed it inside of the DVD player.

"Yeah!" Alanna screamed, before jumping on to the couch with her eyes glued onto the TV.

"Hey Alanna did you eat dinner?" I asked her.

"No."She said

"Okay what would you like to eat honey?" I asked

"Scetty." She said

"I think she means spaghetti." John said

I laughed "What would you like?"

"No,no, no. I am going to get the food."

"I will get it."

John put his hand on my shoulder "Ava, I am going to get the food, it is the least that I can do. So what would Miss Austin like?

I raised my eyebrow "You know what, surprise me."

John smiled "Alright."

John walked away from me and grabbed his coat before leaving the hotel. I just smiled and joined Alanna on the couch.

Half an hour later, John came back. I got up from the couch and walked over to him. "So how come you have so many bags?" I asked John

John looked at me "Well a guy needs his protein."

I laughed "How much food did you get yourself?"

"About 2600 calories worth."

I just laughed and grabbed the spaghetti for Alanna to eat. Before giving her the food, I cut it up for her, to make it easier for Alanna to eat. After I finished cutting it, I walked over to Alanna and placed the food on the table in front of her. "Here you go honey."

"Scetty!" Alanna said with glee.

I smiled and walked back over to John. When I walked over to John, I saw that he had something behind his back. I raised my eyebrow and said "What is that?"

John removed his hands from behind his back and revealed that he had a bouquet of yellow roses "They're a thank you from me."

I took the flowers from John's hand and smiled "For what?"

"For letting me stay here."

I smelled the flowers and looked at John "Thank you John, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

John sat down at the table, while I walked to go put the flowers in some water. After I finished, I walked back into the living room to see that John had already taken my food out for me. I raised my eyebrow and said "So what did you get me?"

"I got you shrimp Arrabbiata and don't worry it is a healthy meal."

I smiled "It looks delicious thank you." I sat down in my seat and began to eat my food.

John looked up at me and asked "So have you learned your lines for tomorrow night?"

I looked at him "Yeah, and I bet that nobody will expect a love scene tomorrow."

"It isn't a love scene." John said.

"But in the script it says that you are going to kiss me, then I am going to wrap my legs around you and then we are going to go into my locker room. So what else is that?"

John laughed "Okay maybe it is meant to be a love scene between John and Ava tomorrow, but the viewings for Raw have been sky rocketing ever since the love affair between John and Ava took place."

I laughed "Yeah I know, I never expected that this many people would watch Raw weekly."

John laughed and said "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me about your family."

I looked at John kind of weird but I still answered the question "Well my dad is Stone Cold Steve Austin and I have two half sisters and one adoptive sister."

"You have two half sisters, isn't your mother Jeanie Clark?"

"No, she is the mother of Stephanie and Cassidy, my two half sisters. She also has a daughter named Jade from a previous marriage, but my dad adopted her as his own daughter."

"So who is your mother?"

"My mother is Kathryn Burrhus, she was my dad's high school sweetheart. When my dad was 23 he had me and when I was three, they got married. However they divorced two years later because my dad began to have a relationship with Jeanie."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Yeah and there is a lot more you don't know." I said

John looked at me "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"What is it with you and Mike?"

I looked at John and huffed, he could tell that I didn't like this question. So John then said "You don't have to answer it, never mind it isn't any of my business."

"No, it is fine. I'll tell you." I paused for a moment before saying "A year and a half ago, I was training at OVW when I met Mike. He seemed like a nice guy and about two months later we began dating. But we were dating for three months, when I found out that he was cheating on me. The reason to why I may come off as a bitch towards guys is because of Mike. I really thought that I was in love with him, I gave him my heart but it just turned out that it was nothing more than a crush. I was a stupid young girl who gave too much to a man who broke her heart. That is why I don't become that close with men, because I'm afraid that they will break my heart."

John looked at me and said "You weren't a stupid girl. Mike was just a manwhore who didn't know how lucky he was to have someone like you as his girlfriend."

I smiled a little bit "Can I ask you something?"

John looked at me "Sure."

"Why is it that you act like a playa, when that really isn't the type of person you are?"

John continued to look at me; I could tell that he didn't like being put on the spot. But he still answered the question "Me acting like a playa is just all of an act. I act like this ladies man to hide what once happened to me."

"What happened?" I asked

"I was in a situation like yours. I was 20 when I married my high school sweetheart Liz. She was the first women I ever loved and I thought things were going great but about three years into the marriage I began to notice things, like Liz coming home late, or coming home with marks on her. And after I added two plus two, I realized that she was cheating on me, with a friend of mine that I have known since high school. We wound up getting a divorce and I will not forget the pain I endured after finding out the truth, she literally broke my heart too. So in order to hide the pain, I build up this wall to make seem like I am a ladies' man."

I looked at John in awe, I couldn't believe this, and he wasn't lying because I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth. "I think that Liz and Mike would be perfect for each other."

John laughed "Yeah, I should have had you as my wife then Liz, I bet that you would have been a better wife to me."

I laughed and said "You know what, that reminds me of something."

"What? John asked

"Well on youtube, people have been making videos of us as a real life couple."

"No way." John said.

"Yeah."

I got up from my seat and grabbed my laptop, before walking back over to John. "See watch." I went on to youtube and typed in John Cena and Ava Austin and the first videos to pop up were videos of John and I.

"Oh my god! People actually do this."

"Yeah, they do."

John looked at the laptop and said "Why does it say Jova?"

I smiled "That is supposed to be our couple name, they put John and Ava together and got Jova."

John laughed "Well let's watch some."

I just smiled and for about an hour John and I watched these videos and we were amazed at how well and real some of these videos were.

"Wow, these are amazing and are so realistic." John said.

I laughed and looked over at Alanna to see that she had fallen asleep on the couch. I got up from my seat and picked up Alanna and carried her into my bedroom, before placing her on my bed.I looked down at her and just smiled at how peaceful she looked. I left the room and walked over to John.

"Why don't we go into my room and I can show you some of my favorite videos." John whispered.

"Okay." I said.

John and I walked into his room and laid in his bed, as we watched some of his favorite youtube videos. For about two hours John and I watched hilarious videos but I was beginning to get tired.

"Haha! That is funny isn't it?" John said as he turned around to see that Ava had fallen asleep. John just looked at Ava and smiled at how beautiful he looked. John put the laptop on the nightstand, before shutting the light off and falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just want to tell you guys, that this story is also on my quizilla account and I include pictures that go along with the story. So if you guys like pictures in stories, then you should check my account out, it is FutureDivaLauren at quizilla. Well hope you guys enjoy this :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE Superstars, I only own th plot and my oc**

* * *

><p>I woke up and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed that I wasn't in my room. I soon realized that I was in John's room and that I had fallen asleep in John arms. I looked up at John and saw that he was still asleep. I couldn't believe that this was happening. So I carefully began to get out from John's arms and slowly I managed to pull myself out of bed. I stood up and looked at John sleeping, and I tried to remember how I wound up sleeping in his bed. However, I was taken out of my trance after I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and saw Randy.<p>

"Hey Ava." He said with a smile.

"Hey Randy, come on in."

Randy walked inside and asked "So how was Alanna last night?"

"She was great; she ate some scetty and watched Finding Nemo."

Randy laughed "Yeah, Alanna really loves the movie Finding Nemo."

"So how was your date with Sam last night?"

"It was good; we both had a great time."

I smiled "Alanna is still sleeping, she is in my room."

"Where is John?"

"He is still sleeping, we were up late last night."

"Oh really?" Randy said with a smirk on his face.

I slapped Randy on the shoulder "No, we did not do what you think. We just watch videos on youtube."

"Okay don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened between you and John last night."

I was about to slap Randy again before he said "I'm just kidding, don't hit me again."

I laughed "Okay fine. Is it alright if I go hit the gym?"

"Yeah sure and thank you Ava." Randy said as he pulled me into a hug.

"No problem and I will see you at the arena later."

"Alright."

I smiled once more before leaving the hotel room.

After Ava left, Randy walked into John's room and just watched as he slept. "You are getting yourself in a bad position with Ava." Randy said before walking away.

**Monday Night Raw- March 14th, 2011**

I finally arrived to the arena and I walked straight into the Diva's locker room. As soon as I did, all of the girls turned and looked at me.

"Hey chicas!" I said as I put my stuff into a locker.

"So Ava, rumor has it that you and John shared a hotel room last night." Melina said.

I looked at her "Yeah, because he didn't have a hotel room to stay in."

"Well did anything happen last night between the two of you?" Robin asked with a smirk on her face.

"Did anything happen between you and Jeff?" I said in the same tone she did.

"Actually yeah, he asked me out on a date tonight after the show." Robin said with a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations, and now if I never tripped you, then none of this would be happening. So you're welcome." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well thank you Ava." Robin then walked over towards me and was about to give me a hug, but instead she slapped me on my thigh.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my thigh.

"That is for giving me an ugly cut on my leg." Robin said.

I just rolled my eyes "Get over it, you are going on a date with Jeff so be quiet."

Robin stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and continued to put things into my locker.

"So did anything go on between you and John last night?" Eve asked

I looked up at Eve "No, nothing went on." I walked over to the locker room door and just before leaving I said "But we did sleep in the same bed last night."

I shut the door and as I walked down the hall, I could hear the girls gasping and yelling WHAT? I just laughed and walked into hair and makeup.

An hour into the show, I got ready to go film my promo with John. Once I arrived, I saw John and smiled.

"Look at who is finally awake." I said

"It is good to see you too. But next time don't fall asleep in my bed." John said with a smile on his face.

I laughed "Don't worry I won't."

John laughed "Come on we have a love scene to film."

I just rolled my eyes and we walked over to where the camera crew was. John and I took our place and waited until the Diva's match ended. Once it did, the director counted down "Okay 3!2!1!"

The camera rolled and as soon as the audience saw John and I, they went crazy. The camera showed me walking down the hall with John behind me.

"What is it with you and him?" John asked me

"It is none of your business." I said as I walked down the hall.

"Oh my god Ava! Morrison is not your type of man."

I stopped and looked at John "Oh like you would know the type of man, I would be interested in."

"Yeah I do."

I laughed "Sounds like Cena is jealous of my friend John Morrison."

"Of course I am jealou-" John stopped for a moment and continued to say "Wait Morrison is just your friend."

"Yeah."

"Then why have you been telling me that you guys are more than friends?"

I looked at John and stuttered "No-no I haven't."

John crossed his arms and smiled "You were trying to make me jealous."

My face turned red "No."

"You like me." John said.

I didn't say anything to John, I just began to walk down the hall some more. John followed behind me and repeatedly said "You like me! You like me! Ava Austin likes John Cena."

We stopped in front of my locker room and I said "Just shut up! I do not like you."

"Yeah you do. I know because of when you kissed me at Extreme Rules."

"It was a congratulations kiss for you becoming the number one contender for the WWE Championship."

I could hear the audience chanting kiss her! Kiss her! John walked closer to me and said "That was more than a congrats kiss. Look I like you, so why don't you just admit to me that you like me?"

"Okay I like you!" I yelled causing the audience to scream their heads off. I continued to say "I like you a hell of a lot, is that what you wanted to hear Cena?"

I turned around and was about to walk into my locker room, when John spun me around and began to kiss me. The audience went crazy. I wrapped my legs around John's waist and deepened the kiss. John wrapped his hands around me, to bring me closer to him. While we were still kissing, John and I walked into my locker room, before shutting the door. This was the last thing the camera showed, before shutting off.

"And we are off." The director said.

John and I came out of the locker room. I looked up at John "Good work." I said breathless.

"Yeah you too." John said breathless as well.

"I will see you in twenty minutes." I said.

I walked down the hall and I just hated the fact that John was such a good kisser.

After twenty minutes, John and I got ready to film our other promo. I walked into my locker room and saw that the camera was already set up. Once I got into my spot, the director counted down 3!2!1!.

The camera began to roll and showed John putting his shirt back on. The audience howled and cheered. The camera then showed me as I walked over and wrapped my arms around John. John looked down at me and smiled.

"You have a match up next." I said.

John put his hand on my face and said "Yeah and I would love it, if my girlfriend was at ringside."

I smiled "I will be at ringside, cheering you on, I promise."

John then kissed me before saying "I have to get going."

"Okay, I will be out there soon."

"Great." John smiled, before leaving the locker room.

The camera just showed me smiling before going to commercial.

**_Fast Forward to John's Match_**

John had just won his match, but Ava never came to ringside, which caused everyone to worry. As John was looking around the ring for Ava, Nexus' music began to play.

The crowd began to boo, and John just stood in the center of the ring, as CM Punk, Ottunga, Harris, and McGillicutty walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John was getting ready to fight, but instead CM Punk began to say something.

"John, we didn't come out here to hurt you. We came out here to show you something." CM Punk removed the mic from his mouth and pointed up at the ramp.

Everyone looked at the ramp, and that was when they saw Mason Ryan come out with me being dragged down the ramp by him. The audience gasped and John just flipped out. He was on his way out of the ring, to go save Ava, but that was when he began to get attacked by Nexus.

The audience booed, and as Ryan dragged me into the ring, he held me up and made me watch, as the other members of Nexus beat John up with weapons. I cried and begged for them to stop. CM Punk then walked over to me and said "Join Nexus."

"No!" I yelled.

CM Punk then slapped me across my face, causing me to hit the mat. I then looked back up and saw that Nexus was attacking John with a steel chair. I just cried and begged for them to stop.

CM Punk then went underneath the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer. The members of Nexus held John up and CM Punk got ready to hit John with the sledgehammer, until I yelled out "Okay! Stop, I will join Nexus."

CM Punk grabbed the microphone and walked over to me, "Repeat what you just said."

Punk held the mic up to me and I said "I will join Nexus, just stop this."

CM Punk laughed and the members of Nexus let go of John and threw him down on the mat. The members of Nexus got out of the ring, and as I was crawling over to John, that was when Ryan grabbed me by my foot and dragged me up the ramp. While going up the ramp I looked around the audience and saw that some of them had tears in their eyes.

The camera then zoomed into John, who watched as I was dragged up the ramp. This was how they ended Monday Night Raw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars, I only own the plot and the OC**

* * *

><p>John just walked backstage, when he saw Ava talking to a few of the Superstars. John smirked and slowly he crept over to Ava, and once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and screamed "BOOO!"<p>

I screamed and when I turned around, I saw John laughing "You idiot! That is not funny!" I yelled as I slapped him in the arm.

John wrapped his arm over my shoulder and said "Ah you know I am just fooling around with you."

"Yeah and you guys sure fooled around a lot while you shared the same bed." Robin said with a smirk on her face.

John and I looked at Robin, shocked that she would even say that. I raised my eyebrow and said "Don't you have a date to go on?"

"Oh yeah, bye lover birds." Robin said before walking away.

I watched Robin leave and said to myself "Oh I am going to beat her ass."

After Robin walked away, John looked at me and said "You told your friends that we slept in the same bed."

I looked at John "Yeah, but I regret telling them that."

"Why? Nothing happened between us and even if anything did, you wouldn't tell them anything."

"Exactly."

"Well I'll see you at the airport." John said before walking away from me.

As soon as John left, Layla looked at me and said "I can't believe that John flirted with you."

I rolled my eyes "He didn't flirt with me."

"Yes he did, he wrapped his arm around you and that is totally a move he made on you."

"No Layla, he didn't."

"Oh come on Ava; just admit that you like John." Natalya said.

I smiled and said "Okay, the truth is that I do have a little crush on John."

"Finallyy!" the girls yelled as they wrapped their arms around me. I just laughed and left the arena with them.

**Monday Night Raw- March 21, 2011**

Last week Monday Night Raw, was the most watched show and quickly caught the attention of the Media. I was just happy to find out that the viewings for Raw have been increasing more and more, every week.

It was an hour into Raw, when I arrived to the arena, I quickly went to wardrobe to go get ready to film my promo with John. Finally I got there just in time, John looked at me, and said "Why are you out of breath, did you run here?"

I looked at John "Obviously."

John just laughed and said "Come on let's go film out segment."

I smiled, and we walked over to where the camera crew was. John and I got into our positions and as soon as the camera began to roll, it showed me sitting down on a bench, with my hands covering my face. Just then, John came running into the room, I quickly stood up and looked at him.

"Ava what the hell are you doing in Nexus' locker room?" John asked.

"John what are you doing here? Get out of here before Nexus comes in here." I said as I grabbed John by his wrist and tried to drag him out of the room.

But John placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Ava, I am not leaving, besides last week you never should have said yes to joining Nexus."

"Oh what I should have just let Nexus continue to beat on my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" John said as he walked away from me and sat down.

I walked over to John and placed my forehead against his "Well I'm sorry but I couldn't watch my boyfriend get attacked anymore. I care about you John." I said as my voice cracked.

John wiped away my tears and said "Look don't cry Ava, it is just that I can't stand the fact that you are in Nexus."

"Well there is nothing that can be done John."

John lifted my chin up "But I am going to find away to get you out of Nexus, I promise you."

I smiled and kissed John, the camera then stopped rolling and cut to commercial. After we finished, I stood up and said "Wow, this was a very touching moment."

John smiled and wrapped his arm around me "Well I have always had that affect on girls."

I laughed "Haha, well now I have to go run to the other side of the arena, to go do my segment with Eve. And I don't feel like running."

John bent down and said "Well hop on."

I laughed "You are kidding me right?"

"No, so come on hop on." John said.

I smiled "Okay." I got on top of John's back and wrapped my arms around John's neck.

John stood up and said "Well you better hold on tight."

John then took off, running down the halls. I closed my eyes and screamed because I thought that I was going to fall off, but I never did. Finally John stopped by the ramp area. I got off of John and looked at him.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked.

John smiled "I played college football, and I always had to carry weight on my back."

I laughed "Well thank you for the lift."

"No problem." John said.

As John was walking away, I smacked him in the butt. John stopped and looked at me, I smiled and said "They did that to you in college football."

John smiled "Yeah but beautiful girls like you were never on the team."

I raised my eyebrow and said "Someone is flirting with me."

John laughed and said "You are the one who slapped me in the butt."

I just rolled my eyes and got ready to do my segment with Eve.

Eve had just won her match against Alicia Fox. The ref handed her back the Diva's Championship and while she was celebrating, Nexus' theme music began to play. Unaware of what was going on, Eve turned toward the ramp and saw Mason Ryan and Ottunga.

They walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Eve backed up a little as they closed in on her. But then the audience began to cheer as they saw me running down the ramp. I slid into the ring and kicked Ottunga in his back, causing him to hit the mat. Ryan then looked at me, he tried to deliver a clothes line to me, but I ducked, causing him to go right over me. With his back facing me, I grabbed Ryan by his neck and delivered a stunner to him. Ryan rolled out of the ring.

I turned to Eve and made sure, she was alright. Eve hugged me and was saying thank you over and over again to me. But then that was when Nexus' theme music began to play again. I turned around and saw the rest of Nexus walking down the ramp. I quickly turned to Eve and told her to get out ring. Once Eve left, I turned towards Nexus and got ready to fight.

They got into the ring and CM Punk just had the look of frustration on his face. He then walked over to the side of the ring and grabbed a mic.

Punk looked at me and said "Ava, what the hell are you doing?"

I grabbed the mic from Punk's hand and said "What the hell are you doing sending Nexus out to attack a Diva?"

Punk grabbed another mic "She was the Diva's Champion, someone who you are going after to obtain the Diva's Championship. And if she is a threat to you then she is a threat to Nexus."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Punk let me just tell you something, I am apart of Nexus, but that does not mean I am going to listen to you. If anything, I am going to tear this group apart and I will continue to attack you guys over and over again."

The crowd cheered and Punk went onto say "I am the one who is in charge of you and I now make your decisions."

I just laughed and was about to leave the ring, when Punk said "And the first rule I am going to make is that you can no longer be seen or hang around with your little boyfriend."

I turned around to Punk and said "You cannot keep me from seeing John."

Punk laughed "John is a distraction and the last thing I need is for my hoe to be spending some quality time with her man."

I then placed my hand around CM Punk's throat and pushed him all the way to the corner of the ring. I said "Don't you dare call me that again! And you little dirt bag do not own me."

That was when Ottunga and Ryan grabbed me by my arms and dragged me to the center of the ring. CM Punk collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. He then stood up and walked over to me.

He picked up his mic and said "Okay, now Ava I am going to give you one more chance to apologize to me."

I looked at Punk and spitted in his face. The audience cheered for me, and after Punk wiped his face, he looked at me and then punched me in the stomach. I groaned and Punk looked at me and said "Now apologize."

Punk held the mic up to my mouth, and I said "I'm sorry that I'm not a man who you can add to be part of your gay lover group of Nexus."

The audience laughed and I did as well, that was when Punk punched me in the stomach again. I fell to the ground and that was when Punk ordered for Nexus to attack me. They began to circle around me, but then John came running down the ramp.

The audience cheered, and once John slid into the ring, he began to attack Nexus. John quickly got rid of Ottunga, Harris, and McGillicutty by tossing them over the top rope. John then walked over to Punk and held his arms back. I stood up and John looked at me. I just smiled and walked over to CM Punk, once I was close enough, I kicked Punk in the groin. John let go of Punk, and Punk just fell onto the mat.

John then smiled and walked over to me. I looked up at him and smiled as well. We then hopped out of the ring and with John's arm wrapped around me, we walked up the ramp. But when we were half way up the ramp that was when the sound of an instant message went off.

The crowd booed and Michael Cole went on to say "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received a message from the anonymous general manager and I quote 'Ava what the hell are you thinking? Last week you decided to join Nexus and by joining, you agreed to follow the rules of the group, which means that since CM Punk is the leader of the group, you are demanded to follow the rules that CM Punk gives you and from now on CM Punk is the boss of you, and whatever he tells you to do, you must do it."

The crowd booed and Cole continued to say "And earlier tonight, CM Punk gave you an order to keep away from John Cena, and that is why I declare you and John officially broken up. If you do not comply with this order, then you are fired from the WWE."

I looked up at John who looked down at me in shock. Just then, we heard CM Punk say "Ava, you heard the general raw manager, you and John are over. So now get into this ring with your new family, or else you are fired!"

I looked up at John and began to tear up. John looked down at me, and in the background I heard the audience yelling, don't get in the ring. I let go of John and I slowly backed up and entered the ring. John just stood there astonished that I had gotten into the ring.

Once I was in the ring, CM Punk laughed and said "Now put on the Nexus' sweatband, hoe."

CM Punk snickered as he handed me the sweatband. I looked at the sweatband and up at the audience. I just said I'm sorry to them, before placing the sweatband on. I then looked over at John and saw his jaw drop.

Punk then smiled and said "Welcome to the family."

Nexus' theme music began to play and that was how they ended Monday Night Raw.

After the show, I walked backstage and saw John leaning up against a wall. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Tonight was a great show, good job out there." John said.

"Thank you and you did great out there tonight too." I said.

John smiled "Do you think that the viewers were shocked to see the outcome tonight?"

"Of course they were, I bet that my timeline on twitter will be filled with people telling me, how upset they are to find out that Jova broke up. "

John laughed and said "Yeah you're probably right."

I laughed and said "Well I got to go meet up with Robin and Eve."

I was walking down the down the hall when John asked "Hey Ava, are you doing anything tomorrow morning?"

"No, why?" I asked

John scratched the back of his head and said "I was just wondering, if you would like to go and train with me at the gym."

I smiled and said "I would love to."

John smiled "Great, then I will knock on your hotel room at around 7."

"Okay but be ready to get your butt whopped by me." I laughed as I walked down the hallway.

John laughed and said "Oh okay, we'll see tomorrow morning."

I just continued to laugh as I walked down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and plot.**

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning I got ready for my workout session with John. I was in the bathroom finishing up when Robin walked inside. I looked up at her and asked "What are you doing up this early?"

"Well I am going to take a shower and go have some breakfast with Jeff." Robin said with a smile on her face.

I laughed "Oh my god you and Jeff have gone out like five times this week. Have you guys even kissed yet?"

Robin looked on the ground and her face turned red. My jaw dropped and I said "Robbie you didn't."

She looked back up at me and said "Yeah he kissed me last night after he walked me to our hotel room."

"Oh I am so happy for you." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Aww thanks Avie."

I pulled away from her and said "Well you can thank me by letting me be your maid of honor at your wedding with Jeff."

Robin scoffed and said "Don't you have a date to go on?"

I rolled my eyes "It is not a date, John and me are just going to work out."

Robin leaned up against the wall and said "Ava you have already told me, you have a little crush on John, I just want to make sure that you don't hurt yourself again."

I looked at Robin "Look I know that you are trying to protect me, but I am just going to work out with John, and that is it."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Robin looked at me and said "Well go have fun."

I smiled and walked over to our hotel door. Once I opened the door, I saw John standing in the hallway he looked up and smiled at me.

"So are you ready to whip my butt?" John said

I smiled "I think the question is, are you ready to get your butt whopped?"

John laughed "Okay let's get going to see who exactly will win."

I shut the door and we got ready for our workout. After about twenty minutes of driving, John and I finally arrived to the gym. I stepped out of the car and looked around the parking lot, noticing that there weren't any other cars.

"How come no one else is here?" I asked John.

John got out of the car and said "Because I asked for the owner to just let the two of us be the only one in the gym."

I looked at John "Why would you do that?"

John walked over to me and said "So that if I get my butt kicked by a girl, nobody will be there to witness it." John smiled at me before walking over to the entrance.

I laughed "So you do think that I will beat you up."

John held the door open for me as he said "Okay the truth is that I don't want there to be any witnesses to see you get your butt kicked."

I scoffed "Okay, I may look like tiny but my father taught me how to fight."

"Oh really, what did he teach you?" John said with a smirk on his face.

I looked at John and said "Well you are just going to have to wait and see." I then smirked before walking over to where the weights were.

When I was walking over to the weights, I noticed that there was a ring set up in the back, which was odd because gyms rarely ever have a ring inside "How come there is a ring here?" I asked John.

John walked over to me "Well I asked for the owner to set up a gym for us."

I huffed "How much money did it cost you to get the gym closed and the ring set up?"

"Look just relax Ava, besides with the gym to ourselves, we can work out for however long we want."

"No, we have to get on a flight to Chicago at 9:30 tonight."

John laughed and said "Okay then we can work out for 14 hours straight."

I just laughed and walked over to the weight area, but before working out, I always stretch. So when I took off my sweat shirt, John looked at me and began to laugh.

I looked at John "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it is just that your tank top says Haters keep hating."

"Oh come on you're the guy who comes out every week in the bright purple shirts."

John pointed a finger at me and said "Hey, it takes a real man to wear purple, and on my defense I look damn good in it."

I laughed "Okay, whatever you say."

Just when I was about to stretch, John said "Wait, I want to take a picture of you." John took out his Iphone.

"And what are you going to do with the picture?" I asked

"I'll upload it to my Twitter account, and if people know were hanging out, that will make them believe that we are dating or something."

I looked at John "You know that isn't a bad idea, I bet that it will cause more people to tune in to Monday night Raw."

"Well okay pose for the camera." John said.

I smiled and struck a pose.

After the picture was taken, I walked over to John and asked "Are you uploading it now?"

"Yeah, and for the tweet I will write hanging out with my girl and then I will show your picture."

I smiled "I bet that you are going to be getting a lot of responses back."

"Yeah I probably will." John said.

I smiled once more before walking over to the mat to do some stretching. I laid down on the mat and I just began to do various leg stretches. Ones such as the inner thigh v stretch and the side split. While I was stretching, I looked over at John and saw that he was doing some leg stretches too.

The funny part was that John seemed like he was in his zone. He was so concentrated on working out, and I never really have seen someone who was as focused as him.

It was about two hours into working out, when John came over to me as I was getting ready to lift some weights.

"Hey are you sure that you can bench that much weight?" John said

I looked over at John and said "I can bench more than this."

"How much can you bench?" John asked

"225 pounds." I said

John broke out into laughter "You cannot bench 225 pounds, you look like you could only bench a hundred. "

I looked at John "What you want me to prove it to you?"

"No I don't want for you to kill yourself."

I rolled my eyes and began to add on weights to the bar until it reached 225 it did, I laid down on the bench and got ready to lift. But John walked over to me and said "Whoa, whoa whoa, what are you doing? You are going to hurt yourself."

I looked at John "Well get ready to feel like an idiot."

I took a deep breath before lifting the weight. I continued to lift the weight for about ten more reps, before placing it back. Once I sat up, I looked up at John who just stood there in shock. I got off the bench and walked over to John "Who is the idiot now?"

John just stood there with the look of shock still on his face. I laughed and walked away from him.

It was about twenty minutes later when I walked over and saw that John was getting reading to lift some weights. I sat down on a bench and asked "How much weight can you bench?"

John looked at me and said "Well I can bench 450, but I can squat 600."

"Damn!"

John smiled and continued to add weight to the bar. After he finished I took out my phone and said "I am going to take a picture of this and upload it to my Twitter account."

John smiled once more before getting focused as he prepared to lift the weight. I couldn't help but be blown away at how much weight John could lift. I was afraid to make any movement because I thought that I was going to mess up John's I still took some pictures.

After John was through lifting weights he walked over to me out of breath. I looked up at John and said "Holy crap! I didn't know that you could lift that much weight. "

John smiled "Well I didn't know that you could lift 225 pounds."

"Yeah but you lifted 600 pounds, man you are crazy."

John laughed and said "Thanks, so did you up load the pics yet?"

"No, but I am right now."

I showed John the pictures and the tweet read _Don't tell CM Punk: D _John laughed and said "Ha, I love that tweet."

I smiled "Me too."

After seeing the picture John looked at me and said "Now are you ready to show me your moves in the ring?"

I took my tank top off so that I was in my sports bra. "You bet I am." I got into the ring with John behind me.

Once I was in the ring, I turned to John and said "So what do you want to do for our match Monday night?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that it is going to be a tag team match with Randy and me against you and Phil."

"Well I think this Monday Night is going to be a head turner."

"Yeah because you are going to turn into a heel."

"I am only going to be a heel towards you and Eve, but a face character to everyone else."

"You know, I don't think that there has ever been a Diva that was a heel and face at the same time."

I laughed "Well there is a first for everything ."

John laughed and said "Okay let's start practice."

"Alright Doctor of Thuganomics."

John rolled his eyes "Very funny, but let's get serious."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and said "After Phil tags me in, I am supposed to act shocked and slowly I get into the ring. We both stare at each other for a little bit and then BAM! I attack you but we have to figure out what we are going to do in the ring."

"Well I have an idea. So we walk to the center of the ring and after the video plays, that is when you slap me. And you continue to slap me a few more times, before I grab your hand. Then once I have your hand, you kick me in the head, but the problem is can you kick that high?"

"Well let's see."

I walked over to John and once I was close enough he grabbed my hand, he then said "Alright on 3, 1..2..3!"

I lifted my leg up and just when I was about to kick John, I hit him in the shoulder instead. I stumbled and was about to fall to the mat, but John caught me.

"Whoa don't hurt yourself." John said with a smile.

I stood up and said "Well your arms are too damn big."

"They're all natural." John said as he slapped his biceps.

I rolled my eyes "C'mon get serious."

"Okay Miss Austin."

I just smiled before getting back to practicing. For about three hours, John and I kept on working until we got everything perfect. The truth was that the practice wore me out. After the practice was over, I got out of the ring and sat on the stairs, as I rubbed my leg.

John got out of the ring and walked over to me "Are you alright?"

I looked up at John "Yeah, I just pulled a muscle."

John bent down and said "Let me take a look at it."

I raised my eyebrow and John just laughed and said "Look I'm not doing this, to just touch your leg, I have a degree in exercise psychology."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I will show you if you don't believe me."

I smiled a bit "No, I believe."

John smiled and said "Okay, just put your leg out straight."

I listened, and that was when John placed his hands on my leg. John pushed down on a few spots that caused me to flinch a little. For some reason John then pulled my leg, causing me to groan pretty loud.

"Owww! What the hell is that!" I asked John.

John looked up at me "Sorry but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't tear anything and luckily you didn't. You just pulled your hamstring which is very painful if pulled. So I recommend that you rest and put some ice on that leg, and you should be better in 4 to 5 days."

"Wow, look at you go Dr. Cena. I think I am going to need you every time I work out."

John laughed "Dr. Cena, I like the sound of that."

I laughed "Well this work out made me hungry, how about I go buy us some lunch."

John smiled "Okay, but let me help you walk to the car."

John walked over to me and helped me up; I looked at John and said "John you don't need to help me."

"Hey, I am the doctor remember." John said with a smile on his face.

I smiled "Okay doctor."

John laughed and that was when we left the gym after a long day of working out. But at least John and I got to spend some time together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday Night Raw- March 28, 2011<span>**

This was the last Monday night Raw before Wrestlemania 27, this Sunday. So that is why we had to make sure that tonight's show was perfect, we had to make the unexpected happen, which was exactly what we were going to do. The best thing was that the tweets John and I posted on Twitter did cause a lot of rumors and speculations to occur, which hopefully will draw in viewers tonight.

Monday Night Raw began and I just left wardrobe. I was walking down the hall, when I heard a familiar voice say "Ava Austin, is that you?"

I turned around and saw the Rock "Dwayne!" I said with a smile on my face before walking over to him to give him a hug.

"The last time I saw you was at the Hall of Fame last year, and now look at you. You are now following in your father's footsteps." Dwayne said.

I smiled "Aw thank you Dwayne, so how has your daughter been doing?"

"Oh Simone has been doing great, and actually she has become a fan of yours."

"Aww, really? Well I would love to give her an autograph or something."

Dwayne smiled "That would be great."

I smiled and that was when John walked over and said "Hey Ava, how has your leg been?"

I looked at John "It is doing a lot better thanks to you doctor." I said with a smile.

John smiled and that was when he looked up and saw Dwayne "Oh hey Dwayne."

Dwayne looked at Ava and John strangely "Hey Cena."

"So are you ready for tonight?" John asked

"Yeah and actually I have to go get ready." Dwayne said

I walked over to Dwayne and gave him another hug "It was great seeing you again."

"It was great seeing you too." Dwayne said before walking away.

After Dwayne left John looked at me and said "So you know the Rock."

"Yeah, when I was younger, I would come and watch my dad wrestle, and I would always hang around with Dwayne."

John smiled "Yeah he really is a great guy."

I smiled "Yeah he is."

Just then John gasped and said "Oh yeah, that is what I wanted to tell you."

"What?" I asked

John smirked and said "Robin and Jeff are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

My jaw dropped "Don't you lie to me Cena!" I said as I slapped John.

"Ow! I am not lying."

I smiled "Oh my god! This is the best news ever!" I said before running away to go tell some of the girls.

John watched Ava leave and he just chuckled, before walking away.

It was about twenty minutes into Raw when I got ready to go do my segment with the Bella Twins. I was running a little behind schedule so I had to run to the filming area, and what made it worst was that when I got there, I was breathing heavily.

"Why are you out of breath?" Nikki asked

I looked at her and said "Well how about you try running from wardrobe to here."

"But wardrobe is on the other side of the arena." Brie said.

"My point exactly."

"Alright you're on in fifteen seconds." A crew member said before running away.

Quickly I assumed my position, while the Bella Twins walked away. The camera began to roll and it showed me sitting in a makeup chair, with a smile on my face. I heard the audience cheering and while I was talking to the makeup artist, that was when the Bella Twins walked in.

"Look Nikki it is Ava Austin." Brie said

"Yeah, and it looks like the makeup artist is going to need to be doing a lot more work on her." Nikki said

They laughed and Nikki then said "We are going to beat you and the rest of the other divas tonight."

"Oh wait Nikki don't use big words around the B-L-O-N-D-E." Brie said

I chuckled a bit and said "Oh you guys want to make jokes now. Well first off tonight in the Divas Battle Royal, I am going to be the number one contender for the Diva's Championship."

"What is that the best joke you got?" Nikki said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"No that wasn't a joke that was a fact, but here is a joke for you Nikki." I turned to Nikki and said "I have always wondered why Daniel Bryan cheated on you with Gail…..but after meeting you I can't blame him for doing that."

Nikki scoffed and Brie began to laugh, I then turned to Brie and said "I have a little rhyme for you, Poof be gone! Your breath is too strong, I don't want to be mean, but you need Listerine." I then grabbed a bottle of Listerine and handed it to Brie; I continued to say "Not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin' bottle."

I heard the audience laugh and Nikki began to laugh too. "Wow Brie your breath does really smell."

"Oh shut up Nikki!" Brie said.

As Nikki and Brie were arguing, the camera showed me laughing but then I stopped laughing and looked straight ahead, for something caught my eye.

I got up from the chair and as Nikki and Brie were still arguing, the camera showed me walking down the hall, and then I stopped and said "Where the hell were you Friday night?"

The camera then zoomed out to reveal that I was talking to John. The audience cheered and John just said "I'm sorry but you knew that I had a match against Wade on Smackdown."

"I know but I thought that we could have spent time together."

John walked over to me and said "But we had a lot of fun with each other Tuesday, Wednesday and especially Thursday night."

The audience whistled and I just smiled and said "Yeah, I really had a lot of fun those three days."

John smiled and "Well good luck tonight."

"Thank you John."

John smiled one more time before walking away. While I was smiling, that was when Harris and Ottunga walked over to me. The crowd booed and I asked "What the hell do you guys want?"

"CM Punk has to talk to you." Harris said

"About what?"

"Oh you'll see." Ottunga said.

The camera then showed me walking away with them before cutting to commercial.

"We're off, but you guys have to get to the other side of the arena quickly!" The producer said.

"Oh great!" Ottunga and Harris said before jogging away.

I then screamed "Johnnn!"

John ran over to me and said "I'm already ahead of you."

John bent down and I laughed before getting on top of John's back and wrapping my arms around him.

"Okay, are you ready?" John asked.

"Yup!"

"Well hold your shoe laces."

John then took off and went running down the halls. The funny part was that we passed Ottunga and Harris. Finally John and I reached the locker room I was going to be filming at next.

I hopped off John and said "Wow! That was fun, and I still have a minute to spare. Thank you John for the lift again."

"You're welcome, besides I am burning calories." He said.

I laughed and that was when Ottunga and Harris came inside. Harris turned to John and said "Hey John next do you think that you can give me a piggy back ride?"

We all laughed and John said "I don't know about that."

I walked over to John "Okay you need to get going." I said as I tried to push him out the door.

John laughed "Alright, I'm going, but I will see you in the ring tonight."

"Okay."

John smiled once more, before hugging me. The truth was that I was thrown off by the hug, but I did love the cologne he was wearing. John let go of me and smiled once more before walking away. After he left, I walked and assumed my position. The camera began to roll and it showed me with the members of Nexus and then there was a TV that was in the room.

"Alright what did you want?" I asked CM Punk in a bitchy tone.

CM Punk walked over to me and said "Well I found out that you were hanging around with John last week."

"Maybe." I said

"Maybe? Then you tell me why there are pictures on your Twitter account with you and John at the gym? Huh? The GM told you that you would be fired if you hung around with John." Punk said

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Punk, let me tell you what the GM said last week and I quote, the GM told me that I would be fired if I did not break up with John. Well I did break up with John and I hung out with him as a friend."

Punk looked at me and said "You know I could fire your ass."

I got up in Punk's face and said "Well go right ahead because I sure in hell don't want to be in your group."

Punk continued to look at me "No, I am not going to fire you, instead I am going to show you something."

Ottunga then rolled the TV over to me, but the audience and the viewers at home could only see the back of the TV.

"Show me what?" I asked

"Oh, I think that this will be self explanatory." Punk said.

Punk then inserted a tape and the camera zoomed in on me and caught my facial expressions changing as I watched the tape. After the video ended, the camera showed me standing in what seemed to be shock.

"Well good luck in your match." Punk said as he and the rest of Nexus left the locker room.

With the camera still on me, Jerry Lawler did a voice over and said "I wonder what was on that tape?"

"We may never know." Cole said

"Well the Divas Battle Royal is up next after the break." Jerry said, before Raw cut to commercial.

After we stopped rolling, I left the locker room and went next door to go change into my ring attire. After the commercial ended, I along with the other Divas were already in the ring. The bell rang and we all went attacking each other.

Eve Torres was at the announcer's deck talking with Jerry as the match was going on.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; tonight's main event is John Cena and Randy Orton vs. CM Punk and Mason Ryan." Cole said.

"Hey why don't you shut up Cole I am trying to enjoy the best match of the night." Jerry said.

Eve laughed "Well this is a very good match."

In the ring, I was dealing with Melina. She tossed me over the top rope, however I held on. Melina then screamed and tried to kick me off the side, but I moved out of the way causing her to eliminate herself. I got back into the ring and went over to help Natalya who was being double teamed by the Bella Twins. I grabbed Brie by her hair and delivered a back-breaker to her, before rolling her out of the ring. Natalya then eliminated Nikki, I walked over to her and we high fived each other, before turning around to realize that it was down to Maryse, Alicia Fox, Natalya and myself. The four of us just stood there looking at each other before attacking each other. Natalya took on Maryse, while I dealt with Alicia.

Alicia hit me a few times, causing me to lose focus. She then backed up a little and came running at me with a clothes line, however I did a split causing her to go right over me. I stood up and pushed Alicia Fox out of the ring. The audience cheered and when I turned around, that was when Maryse delivered a clothes line to me. I did a back flip over the rope, and was about to get eliminated but I managed to hang on to the top rope with my legs but just barely. With me upside down, Maryse came running at me, but when she was close enough, I opened up legs so that Maryse got her head stuck between them.

With Maryse's head between my legs, I grabbed a hold of the bottom rope, and I kicked forward causing Maryse to go over the top rope and hit the floor. I pulled myself back into the ring, and that was when the bell rang. The audience cheered and the ref got into the ring and raised my hand in the air. Even though I knew that I was going to win the match, it still felt amazing to know that I was the number one contender for the Diva's Championship.

Justin Roberts then said "The number one contender for the Diva's Championship Avaaa!"

Eve then said "You know what she did an amazing job, I am going to go congratulate her."

Eve took off her headset and came into the ring. I turned to Eve and smiled. She smiled and applauded me, Eve then walked over to what seemed like was going to be a hug. But once she got close enough that was when I slapped her hard across the face. The audience gasped and when Eve turned to look back at me, that was when I jumped on top of her and just began to beat the crap out of her. The refs then came into the ring and pulled the two of us off of each other. The refs took Eve out of the ring, and while I was inside of the ring, I kept on yelling and nagging on for Eve to get back into the ring.

After the commercial break, I got out of the ring and got ready to do my other segment. But once I was backstage I ran over to Eve and hugged her.

"Aww, I am so sorry that I slapped you." I said

"Don't worry you did great out there." Eve said reassuring me.

"Really?" I asked

"Of course, I bet you, that the audience is confused as hell about why you did that."

I smiled "Well they will know the reason why by the end of the night."

Eve smiled "Get going before the commercial is over."

"Okay." I walked away from Eve but turned back around and said "But are you sure that you are okay?"

Eve laughed "Yes I am positive now go!"

"Okay." I ran down to the end of the hall to go do my other backstage segment. And all of these segments were wearing me out, these were the most segments I have done in a show.

Finally I reached the filming area. The camera began to roll and it showed me seated on a big speaker, looking sore and to my surprise, I heard people cheering for me still. But while I was sitting there, that was when the rock walked over to me. The crowd went berserk when they saw him, I just kept a straight face and looked at him.

"Ava what has happened to you? What after joining Nexus did you develop some type of attitude? I mean what happened to that sweet little girl that I met at Wrestlemania 19?" Dwayne asked

I got off of the speaker and said "Oh Dwayne just shut up!" For some reason the audience cheered again "Don't you come in here asking what happened to me, what the hell happened to you? I mean you left the WWE to go become some actor, and what a great career you have had. The best acting I think you have done is when you were in a tutu for the tooth fairy." The audience laughed.

Dwayne looked at me and said "What do you have your period?" the audience laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny Rock. You know I never did like you after what you did to my father at Wrestlemania 19. He was in pain during that entire match with you but he still fought his hardest. That was the last major match he competed in, but I know that there is one thing that he would want me to do."

"What is that?" Dwayne asked.

"This!" I grabbed Dwayne and delivered a stunner to him.

I heard the audience gasp and some applauded. To tell you the truth I didn't understand this audience at all tonight, I was expecting for them to be booing at me but they didn't. The camera then showed me walking away as Dwayne just laid on the ground helpless.

The camera stopped rolling and even though I wanted to talk to Dwayne to make sure that he was alright, I couldn't because I had to change once again into another outfit.

**_Fast-forward to the main event: D_**

Like said earlier tonight's main event was going to be John Cena and Randy Orton vs. CM Punk and Mason Ryan. However what was strange was that John and Randy came out first. So while they were waiting Nexus' theme music began to play, and just as soon as Punk came out, he had a mic in his hand and he said "Cut the music! Cut the music!"

The music stopped and Punk said "So John are you ready for this match tonight?"

John grabbed a mic and said "I am more than ready and Randy here is more than ready to beat your ass." John said as he pointed to a steamed Randy.

"Oh really?" CM Punk said as he walked up the metal stairs and entered the ring "You are positive that you are ready for this match?"

John took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd; he then walked up to Punk's face and said "I am 100% positive after the hell you have been putting Ava through. So call Mason Ryan out here so we can whip your asses!"

The crowd cheered and the ref pushed John away from Punk. Punk began to laugh and he said "Well Johnny Ryan isn't going to be my tag team partner tonight. Here is my tag mate." Punk then pointed up the ramp. Everyone including John and Randy looked at the ramp and that was when my theme music began to play. I walked down the ramp and as always I high-fived some fans. I walked up the stairs and entered the ring. Once inside, I walked over to my corner and John just looked at me in what seemed to be unreal to him.

Randy got out of the ring and let John start off for him. I then got out of the ring and let Punk start off. The bell rang and John and Punk circled around the ring but just when they seemed like they were going to go at it that was when Punk tagged me in. I stood there in shock and refused to get into the ring. The ref walked over to me and demanded that I get in. I continued to say no but that was when Punk pushed me inside.

I stumbled and when I stood back up, I went over to try and tag Punk back in but Punk jumped off the edge and walked over to the announcer's desk. I was yelling at him but all he did was smirk. I turned back around and faced John, I seemed nervous as hell. John just looked at me in disbelief that he was about to face his _ex-girlfriend._

Just like John and I practiced, we both slowly walked to the center of the ring. We just looked at each other and I said to him "I don't want to do this."

John looked at me and what seemed to be a sad moment, was quickly about to change. I backed up from John and pointed up at the big screen. Everyone looked up at the screen and that was when a video began to play.

The video was of John and Eve Torres backstage on Smackdown. They were sitting in what seemed to be John's locker room. Eve and John were talking and then that was when they began to kiss. The video then ended and the audience murmured.

John looked at me and said "Look I can explain."

That was when I slapped John in the face. John looked at me and I yelled "So that is what you were doing on Friday night!"

I slapped John again, and when John looked at me again, I would slap him again. I did this process over and over again, until finally John grabbed my hand. He then pulled me closer to him. That was when I kicked John in the head, and the best part was that I did the move perfectly, which made me very happy.

John fell to the mat and I just walked over to John and began to kick the living crap out of him. Eventually John stood up and he pushed me. I fell down on the mat hard and groaned in pain. John got down and checked to make sure that I was alright, but that was when I kicked John, causing him to fall on his stomach. I then got on top of John's back and put John in a head lock. John acted like he was having a hard time breathing and that was when he stood up and grabbed the rope.

But although John had his hand on the rope I didn't loosen my grip. The ref then counted to 4 and that was when I let go. I backed up a little and when John faced me, I went running towards him but John moved out of the way causing me to go head first into the turnbuckles. I fell down onto the mat and that was when John went in for a pin, but I kicked out on two.

John rolled off me and began to punch the mat. While John was distracted, that was when I got on top of him and wrapped my legs around his right arm. I squeezed as hard as I could and John just groaned in pain. Slowly John stood up and with me on top of his shoulder, John looked up at me and I gave him the signal. John then fell backwards; causing us to both hit the mat. After that happened John and I just laid down on the mat in pain. John then looked over at Randy who was sticking his hand out for John to tag.

Finally John tagged Randy in. Randy got into the ring and walked over to me. I looked up at Randy who then bent down and grabbed me. I began to scream but all Randy did was help me stand up. I looked at Randy and that was when I ran over and tagged CM Punk in.

CM Punk got into the ring and the two of them went at it. It was a few minutes into their fighting and I got ready for my part that was coming up. CM Punk had a hold of Randy, and Punk threw Randy to the side of the rope and that was when Randy accidently hit me causing me to fall to the ground. I hit the floor and acted like I was in pain.

I pulled myself backup and when I looked that was when I saw Randy give CM Punk the RKO. Randy went in for in a pin, and that was when I ran into the ring and broke the pinfall. Randy stood up and was frustrated that I broke the pin. I began yelling at Randy after what he did to me, and then I slapped him in the face before getting out of the ring. When Randy turned to face CM Punk that was when Punk delivered a back breaker to Orton. Orton hit the mat and when Punk looked at me he saw that I was sticking my hand out. Punk smirked before walking over to tag me in.

I ran over to the corner of the ring and got on the top rope, I then waited for Randy to stand up. Once he did, that was when I did a backflip in the air. Randy looked up at me and he was about to give me an RKO while I was in the air, but I managed to escape it. Once I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around Randy's neck and somehow I landed right on my feet, and I then delivered a stunner to Randy. Randy hit the mat and that was when I went in for a pin. The ref got down and counted "1!2!3!"

The bell rang and I heard quite a lot of applause. CM Punk came into the ring and that was when the ref raised our hands in the air.

Jerry then said "Oh my god! I can't believe it the Viper just got stunned by Ava Austin! This is unbelievable!"

The ref placed our hands down and CM Punk walked over to ropes and held them open for me. I walked over to Punk and kicked him. The audience cheered, and that showed them that I wasn't entirely a heel. I then looked at John who had shock on his face; I hopped out of the ring and walked up the ramp as Raw ended.

Once I got backstage, Robin, Natalya and the Bellas ran up to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Raw got 25 million views tonight!" Robin screeched

My jaw dropped "Shut the front door! You're lying!"

"No we swear to god, Raw really did get that many views." Nikki said

"Oh my god." Is all I could say.

"Well you know that we are all going to go out and celebrate!" Natalya said.

"Yeah! Let's go get ready for the club!" Robin said.

The girls then grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me down the hall. It looks like I am going out to the club tonight.

**_Sorry I suck at describing fighting scenes :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday March 29, 2011- 12:15 AM<span>**

Finally the girls and I arrived to a nightclub that was jam packed with people, but I guess all clubs are always packed. But I didn't care tonight I was just going to have fun, because for the next five days I was going to be busy as hell, doing all of the promoting for Wrestlemania. I was scheduled to go to radio stations, talk shows, news stations, making countless appearances. Let's just say that it is going to be a hectic next few days.

Robin, Natalya, Eve, the Bellas, and myself walked into the nightclub and as soon as we walked in, I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw John, I smiled.

"Hey, you are looking good in that outfit." John said

"Thank you." I blushed and then said "So are you feeling okay after the match?"

"Yeah but you can slap hard." John said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry." I laughed

John began to laugh and that was when Paul (a.k.a Justin Gabriel) walked over to us.

"Oh hey Paul." I said.

"Hey Ava, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" he asked.

I smiled "Sure."

Paul smiled and me and him made our way to the dance floor. After Ava left with Paul, John couldn't help but feel jealous, especially when he saw Paul place his hands on Ava's hips. John just chugged down a shot glass as he kept an eye on Ava.

"You are a really great dancer." Paul said

I laughed "Well you are too."

"Well I got some South African blood running through my veins."

I laughed again and when I looked up, I saw that John was looking at me. Which kind of confused me, but I guess that Paul saw me looking.

"You know that John likes you." Paul said

"No he doesn't."

Paul laughed "Look Ava, John likes you, I mean look at the way he acts around you. Besides it seems like he jealous at the fact that we are dancing together."

I looked back at John and said "You think that he likes me?"

"Everyone knows that he does and we all know that you do too."

I turned to Paul and asked "Then how come he hasn't asked me out or anything?"

"Maybe because he doesn't know how you feel about him."

The song ended and I let go of Paul and said "Thanks for the dance."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

I smiled once more before walking away. I walked back over to John who didn't look that happy.

"So did you have fun grinding on Paul?" John said.

"Okay I was not grinding, we were just dancing."

John rolled his eyes "Yeah dancing to get into his pants."

"What the hell is wrong with you Cena?"

"Nothing! I am just having myself a good time." John said as he chugged down another shot.

I looked at John "Yeah but you're being a real fucking ass."

I walked away from John annoyed at the fact that he ruined the one drama free night I wanted. But he can just go screw himself. I walked straight over to the bar and got myself a drink.

It was an hour later, when John realized that he was being an asshole towards Ava, so he decided to go find her and apologize. Finally he saw her talking to Eve, he smiled at how beautiful she looked even when she was laughing. John was walking towards her, when someone shoved him. John lost his balance and when he turned around he saw Mike (a.k.a The Miz).

"You and me outside, now!" Mike yelled causing people to look.

"You are drunk Mike, just go away." John said.

John continued to walk towards Ava, when Mike shoved him again. "C'mon John! Last month you were ready to fight me, so let's fight."

John ignored Mike because he knew that if he did fight with Mike, then he would more than likely get in trouble with the WWE. But as John was walking, Mike said one thing that surely would piss John off.

"Well if you won't fight me, then I will just have to go take this matter out on Ava."

As soon as John heard that he got up in Mike's face and said "Don't you even think about touching Ava."

Mike laughed "I can do anything I want to her and I can even do her."

Angered John shoved Mike with all of the power he had. Mike fell to the ground and just laughed.

I was talking to Eve when I heard commotion going on. I turned around to only see Mike and John walk outside.

"Oh crap!" I said

I ran away from Eve and pushed through the mass of people who were going to go watch this fight go on. But I wanted to make sure that I got out there before anything happened. Finally I made it out there and saw John and Mike face to face. I quickly pushed through the crowd and got to them.

"John what the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

But John just simply ignored the fact that I was even there, and although John was an asshole to me earlier tonight, I really didn't want for him to do anything stupid, that would get him in a shitload of trouble.

"John, stop this!" I said but once again John ignored me.

"Oh this better work." I said to myself.

I pushed Mike away from John, and that was when I grabbed John's head and kissed him. John didn't focus on Mike anymore instead he focused on me. I broke from the kiss and grabbed John by his shirt as I walked over towards my rental.

When we reached the rental I turned to John and said "What the hell was that!"

Finally John came out of his trance "What?"

"Why did you get in a fight with Mike?"

"Because he was saying things about you that just ticked me off."

I was in awe due to the fact that John was sticking up for me "But don't be stupid and fight him, I don't want for you to lose your job."

John smiled "Well if I do fight with Mike, then I can get a kiss from you."

I rolled my eyes "I only kissed you so that you would get your attention off Mike."

"Well it worked." John said with a smile.

"Okay Cena grow up."

John laughed "Alright, I will after you admit that you enjoyed the kiss."

"I didn't enjoy the kiss at all." I lied.

John shook his head and said "Yeah, it's not your fault that you are a bad kisser."

I scoffed "I am a terrific kisser, you are the bad kisser."

John walked closer to me "I am not a bad kisser."

"Yes you are." I said

"Oh really?"

"Really!" I walked closer to him.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Yes you really are bad, you are the worst person I have ever kissed." I said

John walked even closer "Wow, so then I better change that for you right now."

"What ar-" I was cut off as John kissed me.

John pushed me up against my rental, as he kissed me. I did not do anything to stop him; the truth was that I wanted him to kiss me. Now this wasn't a sweet kiss, it was one of those hot and steamy ones. I even let John's tongue slip in as he wrestled with mine.

I had one hand that was on his back, while the other hand was on the back of his head. While John on the other hand, had one hand on my back to keep my body pressed against his, and his other hand was placed on my leg, but it was slowly moving up towards me. John and I must have set a record because we kissed for over two minutes and not once did we come up for air.

The kissing between me and John intensified, but stopped when we heard "Holy crap!"

John and I stopped and turned around to see Eve, Natalya, Nikki, Brie, Robin, Jeff, Randy and Paul standing with their mouths wide-open.

"What the hell is going on?" Nikki said

I looked at John and then said "We were practicing."

"For what the Tongue-Olympics'?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, you two would be on top of the hood right now, if we didn't come by." Randy said.

My face turned red but thankfully John changed the topic "What exactly are you guys doing out here?" he asked.

"We were about to leave after we heard that you were about to get in a fight with Mike, but I guess that we were misinformed." Eve said

My face was now beat red but I managed to say "Well let's get going we have to get up early."

Brie, Nikki, Natalya, and Eve got into my rental and Robin got into a car with Jeff, while Randy and Paul walked towards John's rental car. But before John left he looked at me and gave me a hug goodbye.

While we were hugging he said "I'll see you at the airport."

"Yeah." I said

He then whispered in my ear "Told you I wasn't a bad kisser."

John let go of me and began to laugh. I slapped him in the arm jokingly when I told him "Night Cena."

"Wait I think you mean good-morning." He said with a smirk.

I laughed "Good-morning John."

"Good-morning Ava." John smiled one more time before walking away.

I smiled and got into my rental. At least now I know that John does like me


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the oc and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday March 29, 2011- 7:36 AM<span>**

I arrived to airport with Melina, Robin, Natalya and Eve. We were standing by the gate and I was trying to avoid John after what happened last night.

"Ava, John isn't here yet." Eve told me

"Why are you even hiding from him?" Melina asked

I looked at Melina "Because we kissed last night."

"Yeah but at least you know that he likes you." Natalya said

"I know but." I just fell back in a seat and covered my face.

"But what?"Robin asked

I looked up at the girls "After we kiss I know that John and I will become closer."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Natalya asked

"No because then that will mean that I will begin to open my heart once again, and I don't want to get hurt for a second time."

The girls sat down next to me and wrapped their arms around me. "Aw honey you are going to be fine." Eve said as she leaned her head on top of mine.

"Do you guarantee me that?" I asked..

Melina placed her hand on my shoulder and said "There is no guarantee to anything; you are going to have to take a risk to find out."

I looked at Melina "I know but I just want to wait a while."

Melina smiled "Okay wait until you are ready,"

"Well I told you that you had the hots for John." Robin said.

"Oh my god shut up Robin!" I said as I slapped her.

Robin just smiled "Well I was just trying to cheer you up and it worked."

I smiled "Yeah but I would feel a lot better if you guys were on the same flight as me."

"We are going to be heading to Atlanta and you are going to be going to LA." Natalya said.

"But why do I have to be on the same flight with John? I wish that you Eve were on the same flight as me, I mean you are the Diva's Champion, you should be on my flight."

Eve smiled "Sorry but I am going to be doing promotional events in Atlanta and Vince wanted for you to go promote Wrestlemania in LA."

"But why me?" I asked

"Because like it or not you are the female face for the WWE." Robin said

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" The girls said in unison.

"Don't worry you will be in Atlanta Thursday night." Eve said

I smiled and just then I heard the flight attendant say "Flight 3190 to Los Angles is now boarding passengers."

"Oh I have to go. I am going to miss my girls." I said as I hugged the girls good-bye.

"We will miss you too." Melina said

"Don't forget to call us." Robin said.

I laughed "Don't worry I will."

I walked away from the girls and began to board the flight. Once I was on the airplane, I was looking for where my seat was. Finally I saw my aisle but also in that aisle was none other than John.

"Oh crap!" I said as I hid behind a curtain.

"What is wrong with you?"

I turned around to see John Morrison "Oh my god Johnny! Will you please do something for me?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you please change seats with me?" I begged.

"Why?" Johnny asked

"Because I really don't want to sit next to John."

Johnny smiled "Oh you mean your make-out partner."

I slapped Johnny "Johnny please, I will give you anything."

Johnny placed his arm on my shoulder "Don't worry I got your back." Johnny said as he handed me his flight ticket.

"Oh thank you!" I said as I hugged Johnny.

"No problem." Johnny said

I smiled and walked to where my new seat was, and I was happy to see that I was going to be sitting with Randy.

"Hey Randy." I said as I sat next to him

"Hey Ava, but I thought that I was going to be sitting with Johnny."

"Well we switched seats."

"How come?" Randy asked

"Because my original seat was next to John."

Randy smiled "What you guys could have practiced some more for the Tongue-Olympics."

"Shut up!" I said as I smacked Randy on the arm.

Randy laughed "So is he a good kisser?"

I rolled my eyes "I am going to sleep." I said as I shut my eyes.

"Okay hope you have sweet dreams of your man John Cena."

I slapped Randy on the chest before going to sleep.

**_*** Three Hours Later***_**

"Passengers, we will be landing in Los Angeles shortly." The airline attendant said.

I opened my eyes and looked over to see that Randy was asleep. So I lightly taped him on the shoulder and said "Hey, we are landing soon."

Randy groaned and looked at me "Wow that was a good nap."

"Yeah, and it's probably going to be the most sleep you get."

Randy laughed "So where are you heading as soon as we land?"

"Well I have to head to Burbank to go do a taping on the Ellen Show."

"Wow, you get to go see Ellen, I am jealous. Sam watches her show everyday."

I laughed "I know I love her show too and I am surprised to see that she wanted me on the show."

"Well the WWE has been the talk in the media."

"Yeah but why are there more people tuning in each and every week?" I asked

"Mainly because of the storyline between you and John, I mean the situation in which you are in now is awesome. You are daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin, you were in a relationship with John Cena, but then you are forced to join Nexus. Then last Monday we find out that John cheated on you with Eve, so you become a heel but you are still a face as well. Right now you are having a feud with John, Eve, CM Punk, and Nexus all at the same time. That is what I call good TV."

I laughed "Randy you are a freak."

Finally the plane landed and as soon as it did, I literally ran off of the plane in order to avoid any contact with John, for I know that he will want to talk about the kiss and I really don't. I left the airport and headed to the Ellen DeGeneres Show, well at least I know that I will be safe away from John there.

**_*** Two Hours Later***_**

I was backstage waiting for Ellen to introduce me. I kind of was a little nervous because this is the first talk show that I have ever been on. But then I heard Ellen say my name, I took a deep breath before walking out.

As soon as I walked out I heard the cheering get even louder, it felt like I was about to go into a match. I just smiled and waved at the audience. I walked over and hugged Ellen before sitting down. But even when I sat down the audience still didn't stop applauding. I was really shocked to see that there were some fans in the audience.

"Oh my god! It is Ava Austin!" Ellen said causing the volume in the room to rise even louder.

I smiled and waved some more. After the audience settled down I turned to Ellen and said "Just to tell you, I love your show and thank you for having me."

"Well thank you for being a fan and thank you for coming here on my show."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"Okay let's just cut to the chase, are you dating John Cena?" Ellen said

The audience applauded and I just laughed and said "No we broke up a few weeks ago on Raw."

Ellen huffed and said "Someone won't answer the question." Ellen raised her eyebrow and I just laughed. She then said "Well is he a good kisser?"

I blushed "He's alright."

"Really? Well I know a lot of women across the world are jealous of you." Ellen said causing the audience to cheer.

"I'm sorry about that."

Ellen then hit my hand and said "Alright I will stop with the uncomfortable questions."

"Thank god." I laughed.

Ellen laughed "Well Ava, I must say that you are a very impressive wrestler in the ring."

"Thank you Ellen."

"You are welcome, and okay I will tell you the truth I never really watched the WWE. But then after my producer Amy showed me an episode I really have become addicted to watching it."

I was shocked "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Monday Night Raw is like a soap opera, and you are the main character who falls in love with the hunk and then you get cheated on. Then you become the villain and then you go back to being good girl. And there is always like a cliff hanger and you have to watch the next episode to find out what will happen next."

I laughed "Well thank you."

The audience applauded and Ellen went on to say "But did you ever think that you would become as popular as you are now?"

"No never in a million years. I mean when I got into the storyline with John I really didn't think that the viewings for Raw would go up that high. I thought that maybe we would get a few thousand more but I almost had a heart attack after finding out that this Monday's Raw had over 25 million viewers."

The audience "Oh-ed" and Ellen said "Wowzer! That is a lot of people if you do the math to determine how many eyes were watching you would get a number like….a billion."

The audience laughed and so did I "Yeah that is a lot of eyes."

"Well speaking of eyes here comes four more. Guys please welcome WWE Superstars John Cena and the Miz!"

The audience cheered and as soon as I heard Ellen say those two names I almost fall out of my seat. I turned around and there behold came out John and Mike, with smiles on their faces. I was surprised to see that they weren't beating each other's brains in.

Mike and John walked over to Ellen and gave her a hug and a kiss before sitting down next to me. I thought that I was going to be sitting in the middle of them which meant that I would have to be next to jackass Mike, but instead John was the one who sat in the middle, knowing that I didn't want Mike near me.

The audience whistled and howled, probably due to the fact that there were mainly females in the audience. I just looked at John and Mike and was amazed to see how professional the two of them were acting.

"Whoa! I love this audience!" John screamed.

The audience went crazy and after finally calming down, Ellen looked at me and said "Are you surprised?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Well we couldn't tell you everything." Mike said as he reached over John to touch my shoulder.

Inside I felt like hurling at the thought that Mike just touched me, but I forced a smile on my face and as a fake person I said "You know how I hate surprises."

The audience laughed and Ellen said "So John maybe you will answer the question are you and Ava dating?"

The audience cheered and John just smiled "We use to but then we broke up after she saw me kissing Eve."

The audience groaned and Ellen said "Wow, no wonder Ava broke up with you."

I turned to John and said "Yeah, I don't even want to sit next to you slime ball. I am sitting with Ellen."

The audience "Oh-ed" and I got up from my seat and sat on Ellen's lap. The audience cheered and Ellen wrapped her arms around me and said "Your hair smells like cucumbers."

We all laughed and Ellen went on to say "So Miz you are going to be facing John at Wrestlemania this Sunday."

"Yeah and I am going to remain WWE Champion, because I'm the Miz and I'm.." the audience then yelled Awesome!

Mike just smiled and John said "No no no, I am going to be the new WWE Champion because at Wrestlemania I am going to beat the daylights out of you."

The audience applauded and Mike quickly countered back by saying "No Cena you are going to lose, just like how you lost Ava."

The audience gasped and Ellen quickly interrupted "Oh my god, I think we are going to need security out here."

The audience laughed and John said "Don't worry Ellen, I will show this little Punk who the real man is this Sunday."

The audience "oh-ed" one more time and I really did think that John was going to beat Mike up. But Ellen then said "Well we have to take a break, we will be right back."

The cameras stopped rolling as we all took a quick few minute break. I got off of Ellen and stood up. The makeup artist came running over to me and was doing some touch ups when she told me "I am a big fan of yours."

I smiled "Really? Well can I get a picture with my fan?"

The makeup artist smiled "That would be amazing."

She took out her phone and I placed my hand on her shoulder as she took the picture. After the picture was taken she turned towards me and said "Thank you so much."

"No thank you." I said as I hugged her.

The makeup smiled and said "I shouldn't tell you this but Tony has a huge crush on you."

I just smiled and the makeup artist smiled before walking away. I turned around to sit back where I was originally sitting when I saw that John wasn't sitting there, the only person there was Mike. I looked up in the audience to see that John was signing things and taking pictures with some fans.

I smiled a little bit but the smile shortly disappeared as Mike approached me. I narrowed my eyes at Mike and said "What the hell do you want?"

"Aw don't be so angry." Mike said as he tried to put his arm over my shoulder.

But I walked away from him and said "Don't you even think about touching me."

"Wait is John going to come save you again because you can't protect yourself."

If the audience wasn't here I would have slapped Mike straight across the face but I held my anger inside. "I really wish that people could see how much of an ass you really are."

Mike laughed and said "That will never happen and Ava just to let you know, John won't be around you to protect you 24/7."

I looked at Mike "What is that suppose to be a threat?"

Mike smiled and said "That is exactly what it is."

Mike walked away and sat back down on the couch. I don't know why but what Mike said really did scare me. John walked up on the stage and up to me.

"We are going to be filming shortly again." John said with a smile

I didn't answer John because I was beginning to get a sick feeling in my stomach. John looked at me "Ava are you alright?"

I looked at John "Yeah, I just don't feel great right now. I am going to go get some water."

"Do you want me to come with you?" John asked

"No, I'm fine."

I walked away from John and walked backstage to get some _water. _But instead, I walked backstage and sat down on a couch. My breathing pace got heavier and I felt like crying but I knew that I had to suck it up.

After a few minutes I was able to pull myself together. I walked back onstage and took my seat next to John. John looked at me and whispered "Do you feel better?"

I smiled at John "Yeah, it is that time of the month for me." I lied.

John looked at me kind of strange but then that was when Ellen sat back down in her seat and we got ready to film the few minutes of our interview.

The audience applauded and Ellen said "Welcome back! Here with me is John Cena, The Miz, and Ava Austin."

After the audience calmed down I looked at Ellen and said "I'm so sorry to interrupt but I heard from a little birdie that Tony had a little crush on me."

The audience cheered and Ellen turned to Tony, who was the DJ for the show. "Oh yeah Tony does have a little crush on you, I bet you that he wants to get stunned by you."

The audience laughed and I turned to Ellen and asked "Is it alright if I go over to say hi to him?"

"Of course!"

I laughed and got up from my seat. I walked over to Tony and gave him a big hug. Ellen then said "I think Ava just found a new boyfriend."

I laughed "Well I'm staying over here with Tony."

The audience laughed and Ellen said "Okay, well John and Miz come walk with me because we are going to play a little game."

The audience cheered and Ellen, John and Mike got up and walked next to where I was. Ellen announced that the game was going to be a game of tug-o-war, to see who the strongest man was going to be. I just leaned against Tony and laughed because there is no way in hell that Mike is stronger than John.

But before the game began John said "Wait let me get ready, but Ellen I am going to need you."

Ellen walked over to John, who took off his jacket. The audience began chanting and I didn't believe that John was going to take his shirt off. But little old me was wrong, John took his shirt off and handed it over to Ellen. The women were now screaming and some of them were getting a little frisky. I just laughed my butt off, I couldn't believe that John was really shirtless. But then Mike copied John and did the same thing. The audience cheered and I just rolled my eyes.

Finally the game began. John and Mike pulled their ends of the rope. In less than a minute into the game, John won and he literally pulled the rope so hard that Mike fell to the floor. I laughed and applauded John.

"And the winner is John!" Ellen screamed

The audience cheered and Ellen leaned her head against John and she said "Ava you tell what will happen Sunday, I am busy in heaven right now."

The audience laughed and I walked away from Tony and stood in front of a camera. I then said "Order Wrestlemania 27, which will take place this Sunday night, and watch the biggest event of the year unfold right before your eyes. "

"Thank you for tuning in today, I'll see you tomorrow." Ellen said.

The cameras stopped rolling and Ellen walked over to me and gave me a hug, "Thank you for coming on my show."

"Thank you for having me, and I would love to come back again." I said

"And I would love to have you on the show again."

I laughed and went backstage but I was about halfway down the hall when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and there jogging towards me was John. I closed my eyes and kept saying Damn it, in the back of my head.

John stood in front of me and said "What is wrong with you?

"Nothing."

"How come you felt _sick _during the interview?"

I looked at John "Like I said it is that time of the month for me."

"Ava you are a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

John crossed his arms "Ava, I know that your period ended last week. Look I don't know much about that girly stuff, but I do know that a woman doesn't get her next period for at least three weeks."

I placed my hands on my hips and was shocked to know that John knew all of this "How the hell did you know that my period ended last week?"

John smiled and said "You tend to be a very moody person, when it is that time of the month for you."

I crossed my arms and looked at John "You know that you are really a creepster if you know all that."

John laughed "Well then can you tell me what is wrong with you?"

I looked down on the floor; I couldn't tell John what Mike said to me because I know that John would go run out and beat the crap out of Mike. So instead I said something else "Because of what happened last night."

"What do you mean the kiss?" John asked

"Yeah."

"Well what about it?"

I was now feeling uncomfortable "John! We kissed and it wasn't scripted. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, that I like you and you like me, what is wrong with that?"

I placed my hand on my forehead "It is just that everything is happening so fast. I mean I have been working here for two and a half months and then I meet you. The more I get to know you the more I share about myself."

"Look after I met you, I have been telling you some things that Randy doesn't even know about, and he is my best friend. But what is wrong with getting closer to each other?"

"Everything!" I began to tear up "I don't want to get close to someone and be hurt again."

John walked over to me and hugged me "Shh. Don't cry, I know how you feel. But you are going to have to take risks, and" John placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him "I would never hurt you."

I smiled and kissed John on the cheek "Thanks John."

John smiled "No problem." He said as he wiped away a few of my tears.

I smiled once more before walking away from John.

John watched Ava walk away, he couldn't help but wonder about the kiss last night. It was a good kiss but when John kissed Ava he felt something, something he had never felt before. But one thing John knew was that he was falling for Ava Austin, and falling fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys I want to apologize for such the long wait & to answer the dying question some of you asked me, YES I am going to continue to write this story until it is completed. Don't worry I would never leave you guys hanging like that :) Thanks for all of the comments, I'm happy to see that people are enjoying my story :D U guys rock!Okay I'll stop now _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wednesday March 30, 2011- 9:15 AM<span>**

The next day John and I got ready for our interview at one of the LA news stations. Even though I was uncomfortable around John after we kissed but after the talk we had yesterday, things went back to normal.

"So your birthday is going to be coming up." I said as I looked out the window.

"Yup I'll be turning the big 26." John said.

"Are you going to do anything special?"

John shook his head "No, my birthday is going to be during the European tour."

"Oh yeah the tour is a week and a half away."

Finally the car came to a stop.

"Looks like we are here." John said

"Well we should get going before we are late."

"Yeah you're right." John said as we hopped out of the car.

As soon as John and I entered the building we were rushed by the station's producers to where we were going to be filming. Finally we reached the news room where the anchors were, but John and I had to take our seats because the commercial break was going to be ending soon.

"This reminds me of Raw." John whispered to me

I laughed "Yeah it does."

One of the producers then said "Okay and we are on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Welcome back and here joining us today is Jova, or also known as John Cena and Ava Austin." News anchor Debra Summers said

I laughed "Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome, now the question everyone is dying to know, are you and John dating?" asked the other anchor

John and I laughed "No Joey, Ava and I broke up a few weeks ago on Raw." John answered

Debra laughed "Okay let's move on. So how do you guys feel about how much of a sensation Monday Night Raw has become?"

"It feels absolutely amazing. I never thought that it was going to be such a big hit." I answered

"Well the last episode of Raw reached over 25 million views, it was the most watched show of the week. You guys got more viewers than American Idol." Joey said.

John smiled "I know we can't believe it either, but it means that we are good at doing our jobs."

Debra then said "Yes you guys are. But do people ever think that your storylines are true?"

I laughed "Yeah they do. The other day while we were signing some autographs, a fan came up to John and threatened him that he was going to beat John with his shoe after he cheated on me with Eve."

"Yeah and I get at least 300 hate comments a day, on my Twitter account from people telling me that I'm a bad guy." John said

Debra laughed "Well is John really a bad guy, Ava?"

I looked up at John and said "No. John is the sweetest, nicest, and most amazing guy both in and outside of the ring. He has the biggest heart for his fans and others. But John really, really is the most amazing guy I know."

John smiled and I smiled back.

"Well that is probably the sweetest thing I have heard while working here." Debra said.

"Oh, she is just trying to make me seem like I'm some angel, when Ava here is the angel. She trains her hardest, she tries to do different and daring moves in the ring, she loves the fans and although she is beautiful on the outside, she is even more beautiful on the inside." John said.

I looked at John and smiled "See he is too sweet."

Joey and Debra laughed and Joey said "Aw, look at how in love they are. Well we have run out of time, and thank you Ava and John for coming to the show today. Remember to watch Wrestlemania 27 this Sunday."

"Goodbye LA and we will see you tomorrow morning."

"And we're off." The producer said.

John and I walked over to Debra and Joey to take a few group pictures with each other. After we finished, John and I were walking down the hall when John turned towards me.

"So where are you heading now?" John asked

"Well I need to go down to the garage for my next interview."

"What time is your flight to Atlanta?"

John and I stopped in front of the elevator "Not until 5 tomorrow night."

"Whoa! My flight is tonight at 9."

I tilted my head to the side "You have to go promote down in Atlanta anyway."

"So when is the next time I'll see you?"

I looked at John "Um Friday at the Wrestlemania fan signing."

"Oh, that is going to be a long time."

I laughed "John it is like a day and a half."

John shook his head "Yeah but it is going to be weird not seeing you. I mean I see you everyday."

I looked at John strangely "You are going to miss me that much?"

John smiled "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes "Fine."

I took a pen from my purse and walked over to John. I grabbed John's hand and began to write down my number.

"So now if you miss me too much, you can text or call me."

John looked at his hand and said "You know you could have just put your number into my cell phone."

I entered the elevator and looked at John "Well I like to keep it old school." I winked as the elevator doors closed.

John smiled "She is such a tease."

**Thursday March 31, 2011- 3:57 PM**

I just checked out of my hotel room and was heading to the airport. While I was walking towards my rental, that was when my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey! Are you missing me yet?"

I laughed "Ah John. Yeah I'm missing you like crazy."

John laughed "See, I told you that you would be. So what are you doing?"

"I'm walking to my rental to get to the airport."

"That's good. Now I was thinking, how about I pick you up from the airport?"

"Hmm well my flight is about four hours long."

"So you will be landing here at midnight, whoa that's late. So what is your flight number?"

I laughed "John, just get some rest, I will take a taxi to the hotel."

"Nah. It isn't safe for you to be out that late. So your flight number is…."

I huffed "1351."

"Now was it really that hard Ava?"

"You know Cena you re-"

I was cut off as I got shoved from behind. I hit a car and lost grip of my cell phone, that landed somewhere on the ground. I turned around and there standing in front of me was Mike.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Mike said with a smirk.

"You ass."

Mike laughed "Oh that was harsh. Now where is John to save you?"

I walked over to Mike "I don't need John to do this."

That was when I kicked Mike in the stomach, not once but three times. I was just filled with so much anger that I decided to take it out on him. Mike then stood up and that was when he pushed me. My back slammed into another car, and I won't lie it hurt.

"Oh you are going to get it now." Mike said as he walked towards me.

Mike was about to punch me, but I moved out of the way causing him to punch the car instead. I then kicked him in the groin and punched him in the face. Mike hit the ground and was knocked out cold.

"Dumb drunk bastard."

I grabbed my cell phone and saw that it was broken. I just huffed and walked to my rental. While driving to the airport, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to me next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday April 1, 2011- 12:08 AM<span>**

The plane landed and the last thing I wanted to do was get off of it. The pain in my back had gotten a million times worst; during the entire flight my back was killing me, probably from the pressure being applied to it. The worst part was that John was going to be picking me up. I just prayed to God, that John wasn't going to be out there.

I grabbed my carry-on and took a deep breath before exiting the plane. Once I reached the airport, I saw no sight of John. I quickly ran and grabbed my luggage, still no John of sight. With God on my side, I ran out front and got a taxi.

"Thank you God." I said to myself, as the taxi left the airport.

Finally the taxi pulled up to the hotel. I grabbed my luggage and paid the man, before entering the hotel. I walked through the lobby with a smile on my face; I was able to avoid John. But just then, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and there walking towards me was John.

"Ava, why didn't you wait by your gate?" John asked.

"I didn't see you, and thought that you had forgotten."

"Well I did not forget, I was waiting there for over two hours. I tried calling you, but you never answered, and thank god I saw you entering the taxi, I thought that something had happened to you."

I smiled "I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I'm fine. And I forgot to charge my cell phone, which is the reason to why you couldn't get a hold of me." I lied

John smiled "Next time you make sure that you charge your phone. Now come here."

John walked over to me and gave me a bear hug. As soon as John wrapped his arms around my back, I let out a loud painful shriek. John quickly removed his arms from my back, and that was when I fell forward and wrapped my arms around John's neck to break my fall. John looked at me and saw that I had tears in my eyes, because I was in that much pain.

"Ava, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I said as I grabbed my luggage and limped away.

"Ava, come to my hotel room." John said as he took my luggage away from me.

I looked at John and knew that I wasn't going to win this battle, so I caved in. John and I got into the elevator and went to his room. Once we got to the room, John stood there and looked at me.

"Is the pain coming from your back?"

I just nodded my head.

"Well lay down on the bed so I can get a better look at it."

I huffed and listened to John. I laid down my stomach, and that even hurt. John sat down at the foot of the bed. Slowly John began to roll my shirt up, trying not to hurt me.

"Oh my god! Ava what the hell happened to you?" John said.

"How bad is it?" I asked

"Bad."

John took a picture and showed me, and it was bad. The bruise started at my tailbone and stopped right underneath my bra. It was discolored with, purple, brown and pink all mixed together, it looked disgusting.

"Who did this to you?"

"I fell down a flight of stairs." I lied hoping that John would buy it.

"I'm not stupid. This was caused by someone." John paused and looked me in the eye. "Ava, did Mike do this to you?"

I turned my head away from John, and he knew that it was Mike who had done this. John got up from the bed and began to flip out.

"That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him!" John yelled.

Even though I was in pain, I got up from the bed and walked over to John. "John calm down."

John turned towards me "Tell me exactly what happened."

I could see the anger coming through John's eyes, but decided to tell him the truth. "Do you remember how I was talking to you on the phone, when magically the call got cut off?"

John nodded his head.

"Well Mike attacked me from behind, which caused me to drop my cell. But I walked over to him and kicked him in the gut a few times before he shoved me into a car. My back slammed into the car, and I fell to the ground. Mike came over and tried to punch me but he missed, so I kicked him in the groin, and knocked him out after I punched him in the face."

After I told John what happened, I could see steam coming out of his ears. John turned away from me and placed his head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I said as I placed my hand on his back.

John looked at me "No, I'm not okay. I mean Mike is trying to harm you physically, and the thought that he actually had the gut to attack you like that, ticks me the fuck off. Ugh! I'm going to punch that bastard in the face!" John yelled.

I placed my hands on John's face "John just relax. Mike is a bastard, but I was able to defend myself just fine."

John looked at me and smiled "Yeah, you can defend yourself, but I wish I was there to see you deck him in the face."

I laughed "Don't worry, Saturday I promise you that he will have a black eye."

John laughed "Well remind for me to take some pictures."

I smiled "Okay."

John stared at me and said "Let's take care of that bruise."

I laid back down on the bed and heard John rummaging through things in the tiny kitchen he had in the room. A few minutes later I heard the sound of the microwave go off, and after it did I saw John come in with a tray of things that were steaming.

"What is that?" I asked him

"Things that will help cure that back of yours." John sat down on the bed and held up a steaming sock "Now this is going to be hot."

I looked at John weird "What the hell is in the sock?"

"Rice."

I laughed "You carry around rice with you?"

John rolled his eyes "Yeah, now can I just do my job."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, and that sock better be clean."

John laughed and placed the steaming sock on my back.

"Ah-oh-ahhh! That is freaking hot!"

"Well heat is the only option in helping swell down the size of this bruise, and let's just say that there are going to be a lot more steaming socks on your back."

I laughed and John laughed too. John continued to put four more steaming socks on my back. After he was through, he walked over and laid down on the bed with me.

I looked at John and said "So I'm going to have to sleep with my shirt rolled up and steaming socks on my back?"

"Maybe you should have changed first."

"You think! But now instead I look like a serving plate."

John laughed "Hey if you want to change clothes, I will gladly help you."

I laughed and slapped John on the arm "Perv!"

John laughed "I'm just kidding, I was just trying to make you laugh."

I smiled "Sorry for ruining some of your socks."

"It's okay."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 "Wow it's late, what time is the signing today?"

"At 8:30."

"We should get going to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm going to go change." John got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, John came out of the bathroom and as soon as he did, I glued my eyes onto him. John had nothing on except for a pair of boxers.

"Whoa." I said under my breath as I looked at his body and DAMN John had a great body. I know that I work with him and he always has his shirt off, but I never really analyzed it until now.

John walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow, he then said "I'll sleep on the couch."

John was walking away until I grabbed the other end of the pillow. John stopped and looked at me. "John you are not sleeping on the couch and get back pain, you are going to sleep in this bed with me."

"But Ava I-"

I quickly cut John off "John just shut up and get in the bed."

John laughed "Are you always this demanding?"

I huffed and grabbed John's pillow and placed it back on the bed. "Yes, now get in the bed."

"Okay boss."

John got into the bed and I just stuck my tongue out at him. John laughed once more and said "Goodnight."

"Night Cena."

John shut the light off and that was when it hit me, John and I are sleeping in the same bed for a second time. I hope that the girls don't find out about this, or else they will be bugging me forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys for the comments and messages, keep the love coming :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the oc and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday April 1, 2011- 7:13 AM <span>**

I woke up to a loud noise, which sounded like banging. I stood up in the bed and looked around the room and saw nothing, but when I looked to my right I saw where the noise was coming from—John. John was snoring, and snoring loud.

"Ugh! Wake up Snore-face." I said as I shook John, but John just grunted at me and resumed snoring.

Annoyed by the snoring, I grabbed my pillow and wacked John in the face, which caused him to shoot up from the bed.

"What! What! What is wrong?" John turned to me and saw me laughing my head off.

"Oh you're too funny." I said

John shook his head "Ava, why the hell did you hit me with a pillow?"

I managed to control my laughter "Because you snore loudly."

John scoffed "I do not snore."

"Oh really, then what does this sound like?" I shut my eyes and mimicked John's snoring.

"Oh shut up." John then grabbed his pillow and hit me in the face.

I shook my head and saw John laughing "What you think that is funny?"

"Yeah, I do."

I raised my eyebrow and hit John with the pillow. John swung his head and said "You did not just do that."

I smirked "Yeah I did." I hit John again with the pillow and laughed.

"Now you are going to get it." John grabbed his pillow and began whacking me.

I squealed and began hitting John with my pillow; I guess you could call this a pillow fight. John hit me a few times, but I jumped on top of John and began to attack the hell out of him with my pillow. I somehow managed to cause John to lose his pillow, but that didn't stop me. As I was whacking John, he said that he had to say something, so I stopped and looked at him.

"Now this is a serious question, does your back still hurt?"

I shook my head "No, not really."

John smirked "Good, then that means I can do this."

John placed his hands on my waist and flipped me over, so that he was now on top of me.

"Get off of me fatty."

John smiled "Not until you say you give up."

I laughed "I never will."

"Never will say what?"

I squinted my eyes at John "Nice try, but I am not going to say those words."

John huffed "Then it looks like I am going to be on top of you forever."

"Cena, do you really want for me to kick you in the groin?"

John laughed "Hey, I am not Mike."

I laughed and John laughed too. Then there was a moment when we became silent, and just stared at each other. John began to lower his head until our noses were touching, and our lips were about to touch before we heard the hotel door open.

"Hey John do you hav-" Randy looked up and saw John and I.

John jumped off of me and said "Jesus Christ Randy!" I just hid my head underneath the blanket, this was embarrassing.

Randy stood there with his jaw dropped. John got up and pushed Randy out in the hallway before locking his hotel door. John turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry about that." He said

I stood up "Don't worry about, but next time you should lock that door."

John chuckled a little "Yeah, I should." I smiled and that was when John said "Let me check out your back."

John walked over and lifted up my shirt "It looks good."

"Did the swelling go down?" I asked

"Yeah, but you should bandage the bruise up."

"Okay, I'll go see the doc later."

"You don't need to."

I looked at John "Why?"

John smirked and walked over to his gym bag "Because I got a bandage roll of my own,"

I laughed as John held up the bandage roll "What the hell do you carry in your gym bag?"

John laughed "A first aid kit, now come here so that I can wrap you up."

I rolled my eyes "Okay Doctor Cena."

John smiled and he walked over to me, and wrapped me up. After he finished, I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I came out I saw that John was already changed.

"It looks like another rumor about us is going to spread, thanks to Randy." John said

I laughed "Well Randy walked in, with you on top of me wearing nothing but your boxers, so I can see why he got the wrong idea."

John then put his index finger in the air and said "I have an idea."

"What?"

John walked over to me "How about we pretend that the rumor is true."

"What? You mean pretend that we slept together?"

"Yeah and me and you can go around acting all flirtatious with each other?"

I crossed my arms "Why?"

John placed his hands on my shoulders "As an April Fool's joke."

I smiled "Oh my god! I forgot that it was April Fool's."

John smiled "So you want to make our friends feel like idiots?" John stuck his hand out.

"You bet I am." I shook John's hand.

After I shook John's hand, I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8. I looked at John "Um I should get going."

"Okay, well I'll walk you out."

John and I walked to the door and before leaving I turned and looked at John. "I just want to say that it means a lot to me that you were willing to help me out last night."

John smiled "Don't worry about it."

I placed my hand on John's cheek and kissed him. I pulled away from John and looked at him again "Thank you." I left the room and headed down to the lobby.

After Ava left John said to himself "Whoa, I need to get involved in more pillow fights."

I walked to the entrance of the hotel and there in front of me were Randy, Melina, Gail, Johnny, Eve, Robin and Phil.

"Hey guys are you ready to go?" I said and startled them in the process.

"Ava!" Randy said.

"Hey Randy and next time Randy knock before you enter someone's hotel room. You just don't know what you might be ruining."

Eve gasped and Phil said "Oh my god it's true!"

"Ava did you and John…"

"Did me and Ava do what?" John said as he walked and stood by me.

"Sleep together?" Gail inserted.

I looked up at John before saying "Yeah we did."

Everyone gasped and Johnny asked "So what are you guys together?"

John placed his arm around my waist and said "Sorry but we have already said too much."

John and I then walked away from the group and headed outside. Once we were outside, John and I broke out into laughter.

"Oh my god! We are so bad." I said

"I know, but we need to head to the signing before it gets too late."

John and I left and got to the signing just in time. And as soon as we entered the building, it was jam-packed with fans. John and I just smiled before sitting down at the table to sign autographs.

It was about five hours into the signing and the size of the lines were getting shorter and shorter. As John and I signed autographs almost every person told us that we were the cutest couple, and the funny thing was that some people were rocking Jova shirts. Of course that made me smile and it was even better that I got to spend some time with my fans.

"Ava we have to get going to the conference."

I looked at John "Okay, let's get rolling."

John and I got up from our seats and went straight to the Wrestlemania 27 conference. Once we got there, we both had to go change into more formal outfits. As I walked out of the bathroom I heard someone calling my name.

"Oh my gosh Adam!"

"OMG Ava!" Adam said as he gave me a big hug.

"How have you been?" I asked

"I have been doing good and geez it seems like it has been forever since I have seen you."

"I know, with you on Smackdown we rarely ever see each other."

"Hey Ava, we have to take our seats—Oh hey Edge." John said

"Hey Cena, so I guess that the rumor about you guys is true."

I looked at John "Wow, looks like the word spread further than we expected."

John laughed and Adam asked "Why are you laughing?"

"Because the rumor is a lie, and we are pretending that we had this fling, when in reality this is our little April Fool's joke."

Adam laughed "Oh god that is genius!"

"Okay but you cannot tell anyone." I warned.

"Don't worry I won't if anything, I will help you guys."

John and I laughed before John said "Come on Ava, we have to get going."

"Alright."

John and I walked out on stage and took our seats. It was half an hour into the conference and as Dwayne was answering questions from the crowd, I turned to John and whispered "Remind me again why Snooki even has a main event match at Wrestlemania?"

"Because Vince wanted to try and lure in more viewings from the Guidos for Wrestlemania." John said

I laughed and slapped John on the leg "Don't make me laugh."

John smiled and we went back to focusing on the conference. After about three hours the Q&A's stopped and we were all taking pictures. The first picture I took was with Dwayne and joking around in some of the pictures I had Dwayne in a headlock or vice versa. After I was through with Dwayne I walked over to take some pictures with Vince McMahon.

As we were taking pictures Vince told me "I just want to tell you that hiring you was one of the best decisions I have ever made."

I smiled "Aww Mr. McMahon thank you and thank you for allowing me to live my dream."

"You're welcome." Vince said as he hugged me.

After we stopped hugging, that was when John walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we just posed for the cameras.

While standing there John said "I am going to do something that I probably shouldn't do."

"What?" I asked

"This."

John twirled me around and tilted me to the side before kissing me. The kiss had taken me off guard and I didn't care what was going to happen to us. I wrapped my arms around John's neck and even deepened the kiss.

John finally pulled his lips away, and stood me back up. The kiss was so good, that I had lost my train of thought; it was like my brain couldn't process anything and I was speechless. I looked at John and saw that he had a smile on his face. I then looked out in the crowd and heard all of the reporters saying things at once. But John pulled me by my arm and dragged me off stage. Once we were backstage I was able to get my train of thought back, and that was when I slapped John on the arm.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you kiss me out there?"

John laughed "To mess with the minds of our friends, and what better way to do it then at the WM27 Conference."

"But who kn-"

I was cut off when Mr. McMahon walked over to us and wrapped his arms around John and my shoulders "I don't know what happened out there but I love it! The news is having a frenzy out there. And this is the reason to why I hired you guys."

Vince walked away and that was when John turned to me and smiled "See Vince liked it."

I hit John on the chest before walking away. As I was walking away in the distance I saw Mike.

"Oh my god!" I said to myself.

"What?" John asked as he walked over to me.

"Mike is here, but he isn't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Well let me go say hello to him."

John was walking towards the direction Mike was in, but I stood in front of John and placed my hands on his chest "John, don't you even think about it."

"Hey look who it is Jova."

I turned around and there standing in front of us was Mike with a black eye "What Mike you want to get beat up by a girl again?" I heard John snicker in the background.

Mike laughed "Ha-ha very funny. But I saw the little show you guys put on out there."

"Yeah and do you got a problem with that?" John said as he walked up to Mike's face.

"Actually I do." Mike said

"Alright stop this." I said as I got in the middle between them.

Mike looked at me "Aw look John trying to protect his little tramp."

"That's it!" John wrapped his arm around my waist and moved me so that I was behind him.

"What are you going to do Cena?" Mike asked.

"You know what Mike you are a damn fucking bastard. Do you think that you are a man because you tried to attack Ava from behind? Well newsflash you got your ass whipped by her."

"Ouch such hurtful words!" Mike said

Just then John grabbed Mike by his shirt and threw him into a table filled with merchandise. The table broke and it surely caused everyone to stare. But that didn't stop John from marching over to Mike. Mike stood up and tackled John into another table. I just froze in absolute shock, I couldn't believe what was going on. That was when I saw Dwayne, Phil, Adam and Randy come over to break up the fighting.

"Mike and John in my office now!" Vince yelled.

"Oh crap!" I said to myself as I watched Mike and John follow Mr. McMahon to his office.

Mike and John were sitting down in two separate chairs; both of their suits were ripped, John had a busted lip and Mike had some bruising from when John hit him in the jaw. They both sat in silent as Vince trailed on about how much trouble they were in.

"What the hell were you guys thinking? You know I can terminate your contracts right now if I wanted to!" Vince yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then there was a knock on the door "What!" Vince yelled.

I popped my head into the room and saw Vince's angered face change into a more calming one. "Ava what are you doing here?" Vince asked with calmness in his voice.

I walked into the room and looked at John who had shock on his face "I'm here to explain about what just happened."

"Wait, you know why this fighting occurred?"

I laughed "Yeah, and it was kind of my idea."

"Sir, Ava didn't have anything to do with this." John explained.

"John it is okay, I'll tell Vince the truth."

"The truth about what?" Vince said as he crossed his arms

"See the truth is that I kind of had the idea that if Mike and John got into a fight at the conference that it would help luring in the media's attention for their match at Wrestlemania."

"So wait the fight was staged?" Vince questioned.

"Yeah." I answered.

Vince looked at Mike, John and then me before laughing "Well you guys should have just told me that."

"But we thought that you would be angry." Mike said as he butted in.

"No, I'm not angry, I'm jealous that I didn't think of this idea first." Vince walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder "Good thinking Ava."

I smiled "Thank you Mr. McMahon."

"You're welcome, now you kids get out of here." Vince said with a smile on his face.

The three of us walked out of the office and as soon as we did, Mike said "Well thanks tramp for saving my butt."

"I didn't do it for you dumbass." I snapped back.

"Hey, watch your tongue and remember that I will get you back." Mike winked at me before walking away.

"Hey Mike!" John called out.

Mike turned around and that was when John took a picture. John smiled and said "Thanks, you are now my new wallpaper."

Mike just rolled his eyes and walked away. As John was laughing he turned around and saw that Ava was gone.

I had gone back to John's hotel room and was moving my stuff to my hotel room. I had my last bag in my hand when John came into the room.

"Ava there you are."

I ignored John and was walking towards the door but he stood in front of me to keep me from leaving.

"Will you move I nee-" I looked up at John and that was when I saw how bad he looked. "Oh my god." I dropped my bag on the floor and placed my hands on John's face.

"I'm fine." John said but he flinched when I touched his lip.

"No you're not, now go sit down on the bed and change your shirt."

John sighed "Ava I'm fine."

I looked up at John "Am I going to have to force you to listen to me?"

John raised his eyebrow "I think I would like that."

John laughed but saw that I was being serious. John just huffed and listened to me. I smirked and walked into the kitchen. When I came out John was in nothing but a pair of shorts. I really don't know why John doesn't like to wear shirts, and once again I couldn't help but stare. But eventually I got my focus back.

I sat down next to John and grabbed some alcohol from the first aid kit. "Geez, you guys really went at it." I said as I dabbed the cotton ball filled with alcohol on John cuts.

John groaned "Yeah and by the way I already told our friends that the whole you and me thing was an April Fool's joke."

"That is great." I said as I moved on to John's busted lip.

"Ow! That stings." John explained.

I looked at John "Good because you deserve that after acting like a moron today." I got up and threw an ice pack at John.

"What is with the attitude?" John said as he walked over to me.

I turned around "Really? You have to ask me why I'm angry at you?"

"Yeah."

I walked up to John "Because you got into a fight with Mike and you almost lost you freaking job!" I yelled.

"Then why did you lie to Vince and almost risk your job too?"

I looked John in the eye "Because I care about you."

John looked at me "You care about me?"

"Yeah."

John looked on the ground and then back up at me. "I care about you too."

"Is that why you keep attacking Mike?" I asked.

John shook his head "Yeah and because I want to protect you."

I couldn't believe what just came out of John's mouth. I wrapped my arms around John and kissed him. John wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I then wrapped my legs around John's waist and that was when he carried me over to his bed.

John broke from the kiss and looked at me with his blue eyes "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

I placed my hand on the back of John's head and said "Yeah, I'm positive."

John looked at me one more time before we went back to kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry for such the delay :( But I finally typed up the chapter. **

**This chapter is kind of Blah, and I apologize for that. Enjoy reading & comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the oc and the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Saturday April 2, 2011- 6:49 AM <span>**

I woke up as the sun beamed through the sheer curtains. I sat up in the bed and waited for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Once adjusted I looked over to my right and saw John sleeping, I smiled when I heard John snoring, it made me know that he was indeed asleep. I got up from the bed and tip-toed as received my clothes from off of the floor. I got dressed and left to go back to my hotel room.

**_Two Hours later…._**

After picking my father up from the airport, he recommended that we head to the gym. While driving, my father insisted on knowing what was going on in my life.

"I've been watching you on Raw." Steve said

"Really?"

He laughed "Of course I am going to watch my daughter, and these episodes remind me of the WWF days."

I smiled "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome." Steve coughed and then said "So what is going on with you and Cena?"

I looked at my father "Nothing is going on, we're just friends."

"Has he been nice to you?"

I laughed "Yeah, John has been great to me. Let's just say that he has my back."

"That is good to know." Steve said

I smiled and finally we pulled up to the gym. We got out of the car and my dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I love you." Steve said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

I smiled "I love you too dad."

Steve smiled at his daughter before the two of them went on to working out.

While doing some stretch-holds that was when Dwayne walked over to my father and me.

"Dwayne!" Steve yelled as the two of them hugged.

"Steve, how you been man?" Dwayne asked

"I've been doing fantastic."

Dwayne laughed "You should be you are going to be inducted into the Hall of Fame tonight."

Steve laughed "I know, and I am proud that my daughter gets to walk me on stage."

Dwayne looked down at me "Ava are you ready for WrestleMania?"

I smiled "Yup, and I am positive that a lot of people are going to be surprised."

Dwayne smiled "I bet that they will. Hey Steve let's go workout like old times."

"Pumpkin is that alright with you?"

I smiled "Yeah, you two kids go wild."

They laughed before walking away, and it made me happy when my dad got to see some of his old wrestling buddies like Dwayne again. I smiled once more before resuming back to my work-out. I walked over to the weights and that was when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I jumped and when I turned around I saw John standing in front of me. "Oh, hey John."

John scratched the back of his head "About last night-" John paused before saying "I'm sorry."

I looked at John "John, you don't need to apologize about anything, and if you think I regret about what happened last night, I don't."

John looked at me "You don't regret it?"

"No, I don't regret it. What would make you think that I did?"

"Because when I woke up you were gone."

I laughed "I left because I had to pick my father up from the airport and get a new cell phone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

John looked down on the floor before walking closer to me "So what does this mean about us?"

I looked John in the eye "That we are more than just friends."

John smiled "Good."

I rolled my eyes and slapped John on the shoulder "Come with me buddy, so that you can spot me."

John laughed "Okay."

I smiled and both of us walked over to the weights. After I finished, we switched it around so that I was now spotting John.

"You're doing good." I said

"Thanks." John grunted.

"Yeah you're doing one hell of a job son."

The voice surprised both me and John. John dropped the 500 pound weight on the mat and turned around to see my father standing in front of him.

"Uh Dad what are you doing here?"

Steve smiled "Just checking on my little girl. Now honey why don't you go workout your routine with Dwayne and I can spot Johnny boy."

"Um okay." I walked away from them and went to find Dwayne.

After Ava left, Steve looked at John and said "Well what are we standing here for?"

John chuckled "I don't know sir."

John picked back up the weight and resumed back to where he left off. As he was lifting Steve asked "I hear that you and my daughter are pretty close."

"We are friends."

After John finished his reps, they switched positions so Steve was now lifting. "I may be old but I'm not stupid."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I know about what happened at the WrestleMania Conference."

"Well I was just doing what I thought was right."

Steve put the weight down and looked at John, he then raised his hand and placed it on John's shoulder "I want to thank you for defending Ava. I know that you know that Mike is her ex-boyfriend, and after she found out that Mike cheated on her, she became heart-broken. I saw the pain and the tears that she shed and it took her awhile to get over it. After that Ava, became a different person, she was closed-off from everyone, and she was like that for a year. But after she began working in this industry and hanging with you, I am beginning to see her acting like her old-self again. And I thank you for that."

John smiled and patted Austin on the back "You're welcome."

Steve smiled "You are a great guy Cena."

"Thank you."

Steve smiled before walking over to his daughter to leave the gym.

As dad and I were walking to the car, I asked "So what did you and John talk about?"

Steve looked at his daughter "About how great of a guy Cena really is."

**WWE Hall of Fame 2011- 9:45 PM**

Dad and I waited backstage for his name to be called. As we were waiting I turned towards my dad.

"I just want to tell you that I am proud of you and that you deserve this moment. I am thankful that I have the honor to walk you across that stage."

Steve looked at his daughter "And I'm thankful that you are here with me."

I smiled and kissed my father on the cheek "Thanks for being the best dad in the world."

"Well I try my hardest."

I laughed, and that was when we heard Vince say "And it is my honor to induct the biggest S.O.B (_Son of a Bitch_) in WWE history Stone Cold Steve Austin!"

His music hit and as soon as we walked out there the audience went crazy. Screams and applause coming all around and I just smiled while my dad tossed his hand in the air.

I walked his to the podium before standing on the side of the stage. I just smiled as the audience continued to chant his name. Once they calmed down, Steve went on to delivering his speech; he thanked the fans for standing by his side throughout the years, and said that he was honored to be in the WWE Hall of Fame.

As he finished Steve said "Now let's end this night, the Stone Cold way because Stone Cold says so!"

The crowd cheered and his music began to play, while it was playing that was when the cans of beer came out. I laughed at when he smashed the cans together and got beer all over his suit. But then strangely my dad asked for two more beers. Once he got them, he went over to the side of the stage and called for John. John got out of his seat and my dad handed him a beer. They cheered each other, before my dad walked back over to me.

When my dad reached me he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. My dad looked at the crowd one more time before we went backstage. Once we were backstage my dad turned to me and saw that I had tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying pumpkin?"

I laughed "Seeing you on that stage made me happy to know that after the last 20 years you put into this business you are going to get recognized for all of your hard work and dedication."

Steve smiled and hugged his daughter "Don't worry in 20 years I will be the one to walk you across that stage as you get inducted into the Hall of Fame."

I smiled "Thanks dad."

**WrestleMania XXVII Rehearsal- 1:41 AM**

"Alright let's rehearse this, John, Ava and Dwayne to the ring." Jason Robinson, the WWE production designer, said.

I yawned and walked down the ramp, there was no way in hell I was going to run down the 50 foot ramp now. As I was walking John stood next to me.

"So you tired?"

I looked at John "I didn't know that this week was going to be this tiring."

John laughed "Well we are almost done with rehearsal."

"Thank god."

John smiled and we waited for Phil and Randy to finish up in the ring. Once they finished John got into the ring.

"Hey Phil! Can you pretend to be Mike?" John asked

"Sure."

Phil got into the ring and walked over to John. They just acted out what John and Mike were going to do during their match tonight, but since lazy Mike didn't want to show up to rehearsal Phil was filling in for him.

"Okay, now once Mike gets thrown over the top rope that is when you will come in Dwayne." Jason said

Dwayne slid into the ring and grabbed John as if he was about to deliver the Rock Bottom.

"Now Ava this is when you come in and stun Dwayne."

I shook my head and slid into the ring. I walked over to Dwayne and acted as if I stunned Dwayne. Just like the script said Dwayne hit the mat and I waited for Jason to give me the next direction.

"Alright now John and you are going to have your moment, but make sure to face the camera man who is going to be on the right side of the ring."

John walked over to me and just when I was about to leave the ring, he grabbed my arm and pulled me so our bodies touching. John looked me in the eyes and I looked him in the eyes.

"And I want for you guys to look each other in the eyes for about 15 seconds and just when it seems like you are going to kiss that is when you deliver the stunner to John."

I stunned John and once I did, that is when Phil came in and pinned John.

"And we are done here! Great job everyone and make sure you get your rest before the big show tonight."

John walked over and patted Jason on the back "Amazing work Jason, you are going to make this a phenomenal WrestleMania like always."

Jason smiled "Thanks John."

John smiled and as everyone was leaving, John turned around to see Ava still in the ring. John smirked and walked into the ring.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Just picturing what this stadium is going to look like once it is filled with 71,600 fans."

John leaned against the ropes "Yeah it is going to be an amazing night."

"I can't believe that WrestleMania is just hours away."

"Are you excited?"

I smiled "Of course I am. Are you?"

"Always."

I looked at John "I'll see you here in 17 hours."

I got out of the ring and was walking up the ramp when John called my name.

"Ava!"

I stopped and turned around to face him "Yeah."

"After WrestleMania could I take you out to eat?"

I shook my head "Sorry but after WrestleMania I am going straight to bed."

"Then how about after Raw tomorrow night?"

"I would like that."

John smiled "Good, I was hoping you'd say that."

I smiled "Night Cena."

"Night Austin."

I smiled once more before walking away.

**_Thank you for reading :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WrestleMania XXVII- 7:59 PM <span>**

"Thirty more seconds until WrestleMania 27." Robin said

I leaned over a chair and looked up at the television "Yup, the biggest night of the year is about to start."

"Fifteen seconds."

"I'm going to try and get in a workout." I said

Robin laughed "Nervous?"

I smiled "A little."

She walked over to me and patted me on the back "You're going to do fine."

"Thanks."

I left the locker room and went to go find a flight of stairs. I am going to run up and down them, just to get my mind off of the nervousness.

"WrestleMania XXVII time baby!" Randy yelled causing the rest of the guys in the locker room to cheer with him.

John was sitting back in a chair when Randy sat next to him.

"What's up?" John asked

Randy looked at John "Are you alright?"

John laughed "I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"John in the last few days you have not been acting like yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the huge fight that you and Mike got into at the conference. You almost lost your job but then Ava made up some story to save your ass."

"Mike said something abo-"

"About Ava, I know John. Man you are too protective about Ava, I mean you have known her for what- three months. And looked at the drama that you have been in."

"Yeah and I really don't give a damn. Sorry if I love her." John blurted out.

Randy's eyes widened "John you love her?"

John stood up "No, I meant I care about her."

Randy stood up "No you said that you loved her. John is that true?"

"I need to go get my hat from wardrobe." John said trying to get off this topic.

"John I don't want to see you get hurt again like after the Liz situation."

John looked at Randy "I'll catch you later."

John left the locker room and couldn't believe that he let those words slip from his lips. Now Randy is going to be bothering him with this.

"I'm an idiot." John said as he rubbed his face with his hand.

John was about to turn the corner, but then in the distance he saw Ava running up and down a flight of stairs. John laughed and walked towards that direction.

I was running up the stairs and was listening to my Ipod. I couldn't help but sing along with the song.

_"Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash/ you tossed it in the trash, yes you did/ To give me all your love is all I ever asked/ 'Cause what you don't understand is—" _

"I'd catch a grenade for ya."

The voice scared the crap out of me and caused me to almost fall. I turned around and saw John.

"Jesus Christ Cena! What are you trying to make me break an ankle?" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

John laughed "Why are you running up and down stairs?"

"I'm trying to get in a workout before the match tonight. What are you doing?"

"Just walking around."

I stared at John "Okay."

I put my headphones back into my ears and went back to running up the stairs. When I looked to my left I saw John running up the stairs with me.

"What are you doing?"

John looked at me "I'm trying to get in a workout too."

I laughed "I think that you just want to spend time with me."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

I smiled "No, I like spending time with you too."

John smiled and the two of us went back to running up the stairs.

An hour later I looked at my watch and saw that my promo was going to be coming up next.

"Crap!"

"What?" John asked

"I need to change and do my promo."

John stood with his back facing me. "Hop on."

I laughed and got on John's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we took off running. Once we reached wardrobe I changed out of my clothes, and John waited outside in the hallway. Once changed I jumped on top of John's back again and he ran to the other side of the arena, the location in which I was going to film my promo. Miraculously I made it there just in time.

I got off of John and said "Thank you John."

John smiled and hugged me "No problem shorty."

I scoffed and hit John on the shoulder "I am not that short."

John laughed "I'll see you later."

I smiled "Okay."

John smiled once more before walking away.

"Alright quiet on the set! We are on in 3…2…1."

The camera began to roll and the crowd screamed when they saw the Rock and Eve Torres talking.

"How are you enjoying WrestleMania?" Dwayne asked

Eve smiled "Oh I love it! This entire week has just been magical."

"You know you're right this week has been magical. I mean you the Diva's Champion is here, and let's just say I'm all about making wishes come true."

"You know that really is swee-"

Eve was cut-off when I walked in and_ accidentally_ bumped into her. I heard the crowd's screams intensify.

"Oh look now you are flirting with the host tonight. Wow, it seems like you are trying to go after every man you see. Why did you already finish hooking up with the entire male roster?" I said causing the crowd to murmur

"Bitch!" Eve was about to attack me but Dwayne held her back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down."

I laughed "Shut up Dwayne! Do you want me to give you another stunner?"

The audience 'oooohhed' and Dwayne was mad and just as he was walking towards me, that is when my father stepped in front of me.

The audience cheered and went wild. My dad and Dwayne just locked their eyes on each other.

"Is there a problem here?" Steve asked

Dwayne looked at Steve "Yeah, your daughter should watch her mouth."

"You leave my daughter out of this."

"Sorry but she seems to be a tad angry lately."

"Can you blame her, Dwayne?"

"No but we can blame your parenting skills because it is obvious that you had no idea how to raise a child." Eve said

"Bastard!" I jumped past my dad and was about to attack Eve but my dad held me back while Dwayne held Eve back.

"You are never going to take my title." Eve yelled.

"Oh yes I can at any time and any day, I will take that title away from you. I guarantee you that." I yelled

"Then fine it is official!" Dwayne said "Since I am the one in charge tonight, Eve Torres and Ava Austin will compete in a match tonight for the Diva's Championship, after the next match."

The audience cheered and I smiled. My dad let go of me and I walked over to Eve.

"Take one last look at that belt, because when I leave that ring Justin Roberts is going to announce me as the new Diva's Champion."

Eve walked over to me "You are going to have to kill me first before you can even touch my belt."

I smirked "I can make that happen." I then slapped Eve across the face.

"Okay let's get out of here." Steve said

My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked away. The camera stayed on Eve who had her hand over her cheek.

"And cut! Great job everyone." The producer said.

I walked back over to Eve and hugged her "Oh I'm so sorry for having to act as a bitch."

Eve smiled "Don't worry about it. Now let's head to wardrobe."

I smiled "Okay."

Eve and I walked down to wardrobe and got ready for our match.

**Diva's Championship Match**

I waited backstage for my music to hit. My heart was beating so bad, I thought that it was going to pop out of my chest. Then my music began to play, I took a deep breath before walking out.

I stood at the top of the ramp and looked around the arena. The audience was screaming their heads offs. I smiled before jogging down the ramp. I high-fived a few fans before sliding into the ring.

"And the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!"

The audience cheered and when Eve came out she just went running down the ramp. She slid into the ring and tossed her title to the side before jumping on top of me.

She slammed my head into the mat a few times, and the ref pulled her off of me before ordering the bell to ring. Once the bell rung that is when I jumped on top of her. I began punching Eve, but then she stood up with me still on her before ramming my back into the turnbuckles. I groaned and hit the mat. Eve tried to go in for a pin but I kicked out on 1.

She then stood me up and tossed me into the ropes. When I came bouncing back that was when I clothes lined her. Eve hit the mat and I flipped Eve over onto her stomach. I wrapped my arms around her arms, as I held her in a shoulder-lock. Eve screamed and the ref asked if she gave up, Eve screamed no. Eventually Eve got her strength back and she then grabbed my hair and flipped me before getting me in a chin lock.

I screamed, and told the ref that I didn't want to give up. Eve held me in this position for about two minutes before becoming agitated. Eve let go of me and I fell face first onto the mat. She walked over to me and stood me up, once I stood up that was when she slapped me.

The audience gasped and when I looked at Eve that was when she kicked me. I leaned forward and Eve wrapped her arms around my neck as she tried to stun me. But I held my hand on the rope, causing her to screw up. When Eve faced me that was when I slapped her. I then kicked Eve, and once she leaned forward that was when I wrapped my arms around her neck before slamming her into the mat.

The audience cheered and yelled "Stunnneerrrr!"

Eve was already out of it but then just to piss her off, I dragged her body so that it was close enough to the turnbuckles. I climbed up to the top of the turn buckle before throwing my hand in the air. The audience cheered and that was when I did a backflip off of the turnbuckle and landed straight on top of Eve. I just so happened to use her own finisher on her. The ref went down and with the ref the audience counted "1!2!3!"

The bell rang and the audience began cheering. I collapsed to the center of the ring and began to cry real tears of joy. The ref then handed me the belt, and I just held it against my chest. I then stood up and held my belt up high in the air.

"Your new Diva's Champion Aaaavvvvaaaaa!"

The audience applauded and began to chant my name. I smiled and went on top of the turnbuckles. I was holding my championship in the air, when Dwayne appeared on the big screen. I stood in the center of the ring and acted confused.

Dwayne smiled "Ava, congrats on your win. But after you stunned me last week, I just think that it is now my turn to reveal what my payback is going to be for you." The audience booed and Dwayne continued on to say "The final match tonight is John Cena vs. the Miz for the WWE Championship and you are going to see the match because you have a front row seat to it." I began yelling at Dwayne but he just laughed "You are going to stay and watch that match or else I will relinquish that title from you." The audience booed and Dwayne smiled before saying "Hope you enjoy the match."

The screen went black and that was when Mike's music began to play. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him. The ref then told for me to get out of the ring. I listened and took a seat next to the announcer's desk. Mike got into the ring and squinted his eyes at me. I just laughed and waited for John to come out.

Every year at WrestleMania John does something unique with his entrance, and this year he had a choir from a local church down in Atlanta sing his theme. I must say that I really did love what John decided to do for his entrance this year. Then as soon as they were done singing that is when John came out. I wanted to smile but I had to stay in character.

John looked around the arena before saluting. John ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, the crowd went berserk, for this was a match they were waiting for. John ran into the side of the ropes before throwing his hands in the air. John then stopped in the middle of the ring before looking at me. I looked at John with sadness and disbelief in my eyes.

I turned my head away, and John took his shirt off and tossed it into the crowd. The bell rang and John and Mike went at it.

Mike and John stuck with what they were meant to do, and were doing a good job. It was about seven minutes into the match when John got thrown over the top rope and hit the announcer's desk. I screamed and got out of my seat. As John was pulling himself up that is when Mike got out of the ring. Mike walked over to John and punched him, but then John hit Mike. Mike leaned forward and John grabbed Mike by his bottoms before tossing him over the barrier and into the crowd. Once Mike stood up that is when John jumped over the barrier and tackled Mike to the ground. John and Mike hit the floor and laid there in pain.

Back in the ring the ref is counting and John and Mike have to make it back to the ring before the ref calls a count-out. I ran over to the barriers and yelled for John to get back into the ring. But then the ref finally made the ten count and the bell rang. The audience booed and Justin went on to say that it was a double count-out.

But then the Rock's music began to play. The audience went crazy and jumped out of their seats. Dwayne walked down the ramp and entered the ring, but then the sound of an email went off. The crowd booed and that was when Dwayne walked over to the laptop.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention, I have just received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager, and I quote." Dwayne paused and said. "Rock, I think that." Dwayne stopped reading and the audience cheered.

Dwayne looked back at the laptop and yelled "It doesn't matter what you think." Dwayne then knocked the podium over before saying "I'm in charge and I say that this match isn't over. So take back the double count-out because this is now a no disqualification match."

Dwayne dropped the mic and the audience were cheering. The bell rang again and that is when John stood up and grabbed Mike before tossing him back over the barriers. Mike then stumbled against the ring and John came over and slid Mike back into the ring.

Once John got into the ring and tossed Mike over his shoulders, John was about to deliver the Attitude Adjustment but then Mike grabbed the top rope. John then tossed Mike over the top rope and when he turned around that is when the Rock grabbed him. Rock was about to deliver the Rock Bottom to John but then that is when I came into the ring and kicked Dwayne. Dwayne lost grip around John and that is when I hooked my arms around Dwayne's neck and delivered the stunner to him. Dwayne hit the mat and the audience went crazy.

I stood back up and that is when I saw John looking at me. I was about to leave the ring when John grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but John then pulled me towards him causing our bodies to touch each other's. I turned my head to the side but then John placed his hand under my chin forcing our eyes to lock. I just shook my head and told him that this was wrong. John placed his finger on my lip to keep me from talking any more. John then leaned his head towards me and just when we seemed like we were about to kiss, that was when I kneeled John in the stomach. John leaned forward and that was when I delivered the stunner to him.

The crowd gasped while some applauded. I slid out of the ring and that was when Mike came in and went in for a pin. The ref got down and counted "1!2!3!"

The bell rang and the ref handed Mike back his championship. After the ref placed Mike's hand back down that is when I stunned him. The audience cheered and I just looked around the ring one more time before hopping out. I grabbed my title and I was half way up the ramp, when I stopped and held my championship in the air. The audience applauded me and I smiled one more time and that was when the cameras stopped rolling- WrestleMania XXVII was now officially over.

I walked up the ramp and took a few pictures and signed some things before going backstage. Once backstage I just sat down on the ground and smiled. I couldn't believe that WrestleMania was over. A few minutes later Dwayne came backstage and saw me.

"You did great out there!" Dwayne said as he hugged me.

I smiled "Aw thanks Dwayne."

Dwayne walked away and as I was getting ready to go someone sweaty bear hugged me from behind.

"Eww! John you're all sweaty."

John laughed "Who cares. You should be happy, I mean you won your first Diva's Championship."

I smiled "I am happy."

"Congrats Ava Austin you deserve it." John kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh tonight was amazing! I hope that everyone loved it as much as I did."

John smiled "Of course they did. I mean you were pissed off at me in that ring."

I looked at John "Well that was acting but in reality, I can never stay mad at you."

"How come?"

"Because there is nothing you can ever do to upset me."

John smiled "Thanks Ava."

I smiled too "You're welcome."

I walked away from John and got ready to leave. While walking down the hall, I kept smiling because I couldn't wait until my date with John tomorrow night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I just want to give a shoutout to those of you who messaged me, added this to their favorite story list and of course those of you who commented. So thank you and you all should brace yourselves because this is the longest chapter I have wrote for this story :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the oc and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday April 4, 2011- 6:48 PM <span>**

I was in the shower when I heard Eve banging at the door.

"Sorry but I got in here first." I yelled

"Ava! You need to leave." Eve called out.

I turned off the shower "What?"

"Edward Koskey called and said that you have to head down to the arena."

I opened the bathroom door and peeped my head out "Why?"

"I don't know, but he did say that it was urgent."

I huffed and placed a robe on. "I can't believe this! I didn't even finish taking my shower, my hair is soaked and I look like a wet dog." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"You don't look like a wet dog, you look like a hot dog." Eve laughed "No pun intended."

I laughed "Thanks Eve."

Once I got my clothes on, I put my hair up in a bun before leaving the hotel.

**The Georgia Dome- 7:13 PM **

Finally I arrived to the arena and I was directed to one of the offices. When I walked in, I saw Randy, John, Phil and one of WWE's producers Kevin Dunn.

"What's going on?" I said as I walked in.

Randy turned towards me "There have been a change of plans for tonight's show."

"How come?" I asked

"Well after last night's match Phil pulled a back muscle and since he has to wear a back-brace, he can't compete in tonight's tag team match." Kevin said

"Phil are you alright?" I said as I walked over to him.

Phil smiled "I'm fine Ava."

"So does that mean that everything for tonight is going to change?" John asked

"Yeah, because since Phil can't compete we need someone else who is kind of having a feud with Randy and the closest person is Ava." Kevin answered

"Whoa wait. So tonight's main event is going to be me and Randy vs. John and Mike?"

"Yeah, and here is the script that you need to memorize."

When Kevin handed me the script, I flipped through it and saw about 15 pages of lines and actions I had to memorize.

"Oh my god! There are over 15 pages of stuff we have to memorize by tonight. The show is less than two hours away." I explained.

"I know and I'm sorry for such the delay, but you guys work something out." Kevin left the room.

I looked at the guys "This is impossible! There is no way we can get these lines down in less than two hours."

John walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder "Don't overreact Ava, you are going to do fine tonight."

"And I'm the one in denial." Randy said as he left the room.

"What is his problem?" I asked John

"He is just having a bad day."

"Well I have to go check with the doc. I'll see you later." Phil said before leaving the room.

I looked up at John "And I have to go find a blow-dryer to fix up this mess."

"Why? I think that you look hot." John said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes "Stop sucking up."

I was about to leave the room when John said "So are we still on for tonight."

"Yeah, unless you are going to stand me up."

John laughed "I would never do that to you."

"That is good to know."

"So I'll pick you up after the match is over."

I smiled "Okay."

"Okay." John smiled

I smiled once more before leaving the room.

It was an hour later and I was in hair and makeup when Natalya, and Gail came walking in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Ava or should I say Miss. Diva's Champion. " Natalya said.

I laughed "No, I like Ava better."

Gail walked over and grabbed my script from me "Whoa! You have to memorize all this for tonight's show?"

"Yeah I do." As Gail was skimming through my script that is when I saw the ring on her finger.

I jumped out of my seat and pointed at Gail's hand "Oh my god! You're engaged!"

A glow appeared across her face "Yeah, Robert proposed last night." She said as she held out her hand.

"Jesus Christ! That is one hell of a rock."

Gail laughed "I know."

I smiled and hugged Gail "Oh I am so happy for you two. So have you guys planned anything for your wedding yet?"

"Thank you, and no not yet."

I pulled away and said "Well you better invite me to your wedding."

"Me too." Natalya added.

Gail laughed "Don't worry I will."

Natalya then crossed her arms "I can't wait until TJ proposes to me."

"Don't worry he will Nattie." I said

"Yeah Ava is right. I mean you guys have been together for ten years." Gail said

"I hope so."

I laughed "Hey at least you guys have a man in your life."

"So don't you Ava."

Gail placed a finger under her chin "And I believe his name is John Cena."

I rolled my eyes "John is not my man."

Gail laughed "Yes John is."

"Are you girls talking about me?"

We all jumped and when we turned around that is when I saw John standing in the doorway, with a hand behind his back.

I walked over to the door "John, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just came by to give you this." John removed his hand from his back which revealed the bouquet of pink roses he was holding.

I gasped "Oh my god, they're beautiful." I said as John handed me the roses.

"Yup, just like you."

I smiled and looked up at John "John you didn't have to do this."

"Well I wanted to besides I'm trying to make this date perfect."

"Well you are doing a great job."

John smiled "I got to get going and Ava…" John grabbed my hand and kissed it. He then looked back up at me "I will see you later."

John walked away and I just smiled. When I turned around that is when I saw Natalya and Gail smiling.

"What?" I said

"What was that all about?" Gail asked

I laughed "Okay, John and I are going out after the show."

"Like on a date?"

"Yes Natalya, as in a date."

Gail placed her hands on her chest "Oh and he got you pink roses! Aww that is so cute and it is even cuter that he knows your favorite color."

I smiled "They're not all pink, there is one yellow rose in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah." As I was looking through the roses, that is when I saw that there was a note inside. I picked the note out and just looked at it.

"Well read it." Natalya demanded

I rolled my eyes "Okay just hold your horses." Natalya stuck her tongue out and I just chuckled before reading the note "In every bunch there's one who stands out - and you are that one."

The girls 'awwwwed' and I just smiled "That is so sweet of him." I said

"Yeah and you say that John isn't your man." Natalya said before leaving the room with Gail behind her.

I smiled and sniffed the roses. John sure does have moves.

**Monday Night Raw- April 4, 2011**

I was backstage and getting ready to shoot my promo. I was able to memorize about 90% of my lines and I thought that it was good enough.

"Okay, we are on in 3.2.1."

The camera began to roll and it showed me standing in front of a mirror with my title on my shoulder. The audience cheered and as I was fixing my hair that is when Gail came up to me.

"Hey congrats on your win last night."

I smiled "Thank you Gail."

"Speaking of last night, you did amazing in that final match."

"Thanks."

"How come you stunned the Miz, John and the Rock though?"

The audience shouted and I chuckled a little "The reason to that is-"

I stopped talking as Eve walked in, the audience cheered and the two of us just stared at each other.

"What? Did you come to see my title?" I smirked

Eve walked up to my face "You got lucky last night."

I laughed "No you just suck at wrestling, and when it comes down to it you cannot last in the ring with an Austin."

Eve shook her head "Ava what happened to you? After joining Nexus you have become a bitch. I mean we use to be best friends."

I got up in Eve's face "Nexus had nothing to do with me becoming a bitch towards you or John. I am a bitch because my ex-friend made out with my ex-boyfriend. Now what kind of best friend would do that?"

"Look I can explain why Av-"

I cut Eve off "I don't want a damn explanation from you because an explanation won't change what the two of you sleaze-bags did."

The audience murmured and Eve looked down on the ground before looking up at me "To think that I thought that we could resolve this and become friends again."

"We will never be friends, we will always be enemies."

Eve shook her head "Okay you want to be a bitch well I can be one too."

Eve slapped me in the face, causing me to hit the makeup counter. She then grabbed me by my hair and threw me into a speaker. I hit the floor and that was when Eve got on top of me and began punching me in the head. Gail came over and pulled Eve off of me. Gail then covered me with her body.

"Just go! Leave!" Gail yelled at Eve.

Eve looked down at me and said "Next week during our re-match you better Bring it." Eve walked away and Gail just patted me on the head.

"It's going to be okay. She is gone."

The camera then zoomed in on me who laying on the ground groaning in pain.

"And we're off!"

The camera stopped rolling and once I stood up that is when Eve walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for doing that." She said

I laughed "Don't worry about it. Heck I deserve that beating after attacking you last week."

Eve laughed "Yeah you kind of do."

"So does Eve know about your little date?" Gail asked

"With who?"

"John Cena." Gail answered

Eve gasped "Oh my god finally."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever."

"Now we know everything." Gail said

I laughed "No you don't know everything."

"Wait what?" they both yelled

I smiled "Well I got to go."

I walked away from the girls and went to go learn some more of my lines.

It was an hour into the show when my next segment was coming up. I just watched on the TV and waited for my turn to walk out.

Right after Stone Cold left the ring after introducing the cast of Tough Enough to everyone that is when Mike walked out. The crowd booed and Mike just ignored them as he walked into the ring. Once in the ring, Mike grabbed a microphone from one of the staff members.

"Excuse me! But I have an announcement to make."

The crowd booed even louder and Mike just put on that pouty face he always does.

"Last night in this very ring, I beat John Cena for my title. Which just proves to you all that I am the greatest WWE Superstar this company has ever seen because I'm the Miz and I'm AWESO-"

Mike got cut off as John's music began to play. The crowd cheered and John grabbed a mic before entering the ring. John paced around a few times before finally stopping.

"Miz shut up! Nobody here wants to hear you say anything. Quite frankly you only won that title because someone had already done the work for you. See I think th-"

John got cut off when the Rock's music began to play. The crowd stood on their feet as Dwayne walked down the ramp. Once in the ring Dwayne grabbed a mic and walked in front of John.

Dwayne took his sunglasses off and said "It doesn't matter what you think or" Dwayne walked over to Mike "what you think!"

The crowd cheered and Dwayne continued to say "See last night I was the host of WrestleMania and I made it one hell of a night for the People. So the two of you can take your words and shove them right up your monkey ass-"

Dwayne was interrupted by Randy's theme music. The crowd cheered and as Randy walked into the ring all of the three men looked up at him.

Once the crowd settled down Randy brought the mic up to his mouth "First of all I don't know why the three of you are even out here showing your faces after you all got attacked by a chick." The crowd cheered once more "Last night at WrestleMania I won my match against CM Punk without any help from some chick. So the three of you can clo-"

Just then Nexus' theme music began to play. The crowd booed and the four men in the ring turned around and looked up the at the top of the ramp to see CM Punk, Mason Ryan, David Otunga, Michael McGillicutty, and Husky Harris standing in a straight line. But then that was when I walked out and as soon as I did the boos turned into applause and cheering. I stood in front of the other members of Nexus and lead them down the ramp as I was wearing my own Nexus shirt.

Once we reached the bottom of the ramp, Phil turned to the other members and asked them to leave, however I was the only one who stayed. Punk and I walked into the ring and I already had my own mic. As I was about to speak that is when the crowd began to chant "Stunner! Stunner! Stunner!"

I smiled and placed my hand in the air for them to quiet down. Once they did that was when I began to speak.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. So I guess that that chick you're talking about is me." Randy shook his head and I continued on "Well then how come you are out here because from what I remember you got stunned by the same chick last week."

The audience laughed and Randy got up in my face "Ava I recommend you get out of this ring because this isn't a place for a Diva like you."

The crowd murmured and I just smiled before saying "If this isn't a place for Diva then why are the five of you in here?"

The crowd laughed and that was when Punk grabbed my mic from my hand "Ava that is not the way to speak to your boss."

I grabbed the mic from Punk "Shut up! You lost your match last night."

Randy smirked and that was when I turned my head to him "Wipe that smirk off your face. And you shouldn't be so happy, see last night I along with many other people don't even remember your win because your match was just that forgettable."

Then Miz interrupted "Yeah see last night the WWE Championship match was unforgettable because of me."

The audience booed and I turned to face Mike "The only reason to why your match was unforgettable is because that is the night when Ava Austin stunned the Awesome One, The People's Champion and the Champ in less than two minutes."

The crowd cheered and Mike pressed his body against mine and just when it seemed like Mike was going to do something to me that is when John walked over and pushed Mike off of me.

"Why don't you back off." John said.

"Why don't you shut up Cena." I said surprising the audience.

John turned to me and I just laughed "You know what John, you were so easy to manipulate last night and the funny part was that you fell for it. Do you really think that I still care about you?" I paused for a moment and waited for John to answer.

John looked at me "Yeah."

The audience screamed and began to chant "Jova! Jova!"

I shook my head "Well I don't."

Punk walked over and grabbed the mic from my hand "John, why on earth do you think Ava cares about you? Last night she caused you to lose your shot at the WWE Championship. I mean if it wasn't for her you would be wearing that belt, but it looks like I trained her well." Punk said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I slapped Punk's arm away and said "Don't you put your filthy hands on me."

Punk placed his forehead against mine "You know I can fire your ass."

I laughed "But you won't."

Punk looked at me and I just smirked before jumping out of the ring. Once I got out the ring that is when Randy attacked Punk. The Miz tried to help Punk out but John tackled him to the ground. Dwayne just stood in the ring and looked around. But then that was when the sound of an email went off.

The guys stopped fighting and as Michael Cole was about to read the email, Dwayne said "Nooooo Michael Cole."

The audience cheered and Cole just stood there in fear. Dwayne walked over and pushed Cole away from the podium. Dwayne looked around the arena before looking back at the laptop.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have just received an email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager and I quote 'I am sick and tired of the madness that is going on in that ring. It is obvious that the four of you men don't know how to control yourselves so for that I am going to punish you guys." The audience booed and Dwayne continued to say "Tonight the four of you are going to compete in a tag-team match but your tag-team partner is going to be with your enemy, which means Randy Orton and CM Punk vs. John Cena and the Miz."

The crowd cheered and that was when Punk rolled out of the ring. Punk then picked up a mic and said "No! No! No! I am not going to be Randy's partner tonight instead…" Punk turned around to me who was at the top of the ramp "Ava will be taking my place."

The audience cheered and I began screaming at Punk. Punk walked up to me and smiled before walking backstage. I looked down at the ring to see that Mike, John and Randy were just as shocked as me. Then that was when Raw went on to commercial.

Once Raw went to commercial I walked backstage and headed straight to wardrobe to change. It was about fifteen minutes later and I was looking up on the TV, and saw as they placed the picture up for our tag-team match that was up next.

As I was stretching John walked over to me and said "So our date is in about 25 minutes."

I smiled "Good."

John smiled and that was when Mike came over to us. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him.

"So you two are going on a date after the show, how cute."

"Yeah and you're going to be alone like every night for the past year." I said

John chuckled and Mike just squinted his eyes at me. As Mike was walking passed me, I stuck out my foot causing Mike to trip and hit the floor. John and I broke out into laughter.

"Bitch!" Mike said as he stood up

"Ouch such a harsh word." I said

"You're going to regret doing that."

"Oh I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

Mike gave me a dirty look before walking away. I smiled and looked over at John.

"I saw the note in the roses."

John smiled "Did you like it?"

I laughed "Yeah, and it was really sweet and thoughtful."

"Well I am smooth."

I nudged John in the arm "Shut up."

John laughed and that was when one of the workers came over and signaled for John to get ready to go out.

"I gotta go." John said

As John was walking, I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the roses."

John smiled "You're welcome."

John walked away and did his entrance. I smiled when I saw him up on the TV.

"So you really like John." Randy said as he stood next to me

I shook my head "Yeah I do."

"Well John might like you a lot more than you think."

I looked at Randy "What do you mean?"

"He'll tell you."

Randy walked away from me and I couldn't help but wonder what Randy meant by what he said.

"Ava you're on."

I ran over to the ramp and assumed my position. As soon as my music hit, I walked out and saw the cheering fans. I just smiled and held my title in the air before walking down the ramp.

I high-fived a few fans but instead of entering the ring, I walked around the side until I reached the announcer's desk. I walked over to Jerry Lawler and handed him my title. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking up the stairs to enter the ring.

I walked over to Randy and looked over at Mike and John. I then looked at Randy and asked if he wanted to start off first. Randy shook his head and I got out of the ring. The first to start off was Randy and Mike.

Randy and Mike rammed into each other and continued to battle. It was roughly five minutes into the match when Mike threw Randy into the turnbuckles. Mike went charging at Randy but that was when Randy gave Mike a boot to the head. Mike hit the mat and Randy hit the mat and both appeared to be tired. I stuck my hand out and waited for Randy to tag me in and eventually he did. As soon as I got into the ring, Mike tagged in John, John and I stood in the ring and just stared at each other. Then that was when we heard the crowd begin to chant Jova!

As John was looking around the arena that was when I jumped on top of him and began to hit him in the head. John fumbled over to the turnbuckles and as I was hitting him John said "I hope you're not this aggressive on our date."

"Shut up and just do it already."

John took his hands and grabbed my thighs, he then lifted me above his shoulders before powerbombing me into the mat. I hit the mat and groaned in _pain. _John went in for a pin but I kicked out on 2. I rolled over to the turnbuckles and as I was pulling myself up, John came running towards me. When he got close, I wrapped my legs around his neck before hitting him in the face.

John walked away from me and that was when I stood on the top turnbuckle. As John faced me, that was when I jumped off, feet first so that my feet hit his chest. John hit the mat and I went over for a pin but he kicked out on 2.

I sat up and hit the mat with my fist. I walked over to John and stood him up. Once he stood up I went in for the stunner. I was going to kick John but John grabbed my leg and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at John and he just shook his head side to side. The audience laughed and that was when Mike slapped John on the back, allowing Mike to tag himself in.

John looked at Mike and the ref walked over and told for John to get out of the ring. As John was arguing with the ref, I took my other leg and hit John in the head. John let go of my leg and I fell on the mat. I was just happy that the match was almost over but I hated that I had to fight against Mike. And the thought that he was going to touch me disgusted me even more, but I had to suck it up and do my job.

Mike got into the ring and picked me up, before throwing me into the side rope. I came bouncing back and Mike clotheslined me. I hit the mat and Mike went in for a pin but I kicked out. Mike huffed and stood me up, once I stood up that I kicked Mike and wrapped my arms around his neck as I stunned him.

The crowd cheered and even though I could have pinned Mike, the script said that I was to use Eve's finisher move again like I did last night. I dragged Mike until he was close enough to the turnbuckles. I climbed up to the top turnbuckle and was happy to know that as soon as I land on top of Mike and get the pin the sooner my date with John was.

Once I positioned myself on the top turnbuckle, I held my hand in the air and the audience cheered. I smiled and back flipped off the turnbuckle. But as I was doing my backflip I saw that Mike had changed his position, he wasn't lying down like he was supposed to be. Instead Mike was lying on his back with his feet up in the air.

It was too late for me to do anything.

Due to the position Mike was in, his feet hit my shoulders, and as soon as I hit Mike, I felt pain shoot straight down my spine. I slammed face first onto the mat.

The audience gasped and I just laid down on the mat as I felt the pain run through my entire body. It was as if I was paralyzed because I could not feel anything from the neck down. Then Mike came over and flipped me over causing me to groan out in agony. Mike went in for a pin, the reason why I don't know since, me and Randy are meant to win.

I grabbed ahold of the bottom rope, and that was when Mike looked at me and said "Told you I was going to get you back."

The ref pushed Mike off of me and asked me if I was okay. I shook my head no. The ref looked around and had no idea what to do. Randy and I were supposed to win, but I was too far away to tag him in. I tried to fight through the pain, but I couldn't. I looked over at John who just had absolute shock on his face, I then gave John a signal to do his finisher.

John quickly nodded and got into the ring. When Mike faced him that was when John threw him over his shoulder and delivered the Attitude Adjustment. The audience cheered and John then delivered the five-knuckle shuffle. Mike stood back up and once he did that was when Randy delivered an RKO. The audience screamed their heads off, and Mike just laid there in the center of the ring.

I groaned as I dragged myself over to Mike, while crawling over to him I felt my shoulder blade moving around which made me know that I had dislocated my shoulder. Finally I reached Mike, and I just placed my arm on his chest. The ref got down and counted "1!2!3!"

The audience cheered and the ref went over to the side and asked for officials to bring out the EMT. Due to the state I was in, after I got the pin Raw went straight off the air. John and Randy got into the ring and ran over to me.

"Just stay still." John said as he placed his hands on my head.

"It hurts." I said as the tears rolled down the side of my face.

"What hurts?" Randy asked

"Ev- Everything."

John looked up at the ref and yelled "Get EMT out here now!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow! The last chapter this story got added to six favorite story lists, and I am just shocked! So thank you to you guys, y'all are awesome! Shoutout to wades wife,** **kakashisnumber1fangirl**, **and Rainbowbrite006, thank you guys soooo much for commenting on the the last chapter. And in the words of the Miz, you're all awesome! LOL! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the oc and the plot. **

* * *

><p>Our ringside physician Michael Sampson got into the ring.<p>

"Ava, did you feel anything snap after the impact?"

"No, I just felt pain shoot down my spine."

Michael shook his head "I need for you to remain still."

"Is she going to be okay?" John asked

Michael looked up at John "I don't know."

EMT came running down the ramp with the stretcher. They entered the ring and pushed Randy and John out of the way. One of the men placed a cervical collar around my neck and I couldn't help but feel pain. However the pain was unbearable when they placed me on the stretcher. I groaned out in pain and I was rushed up the ramp by the EMT.

John hopped out of the ring and grabbed Ava's title before running up the ramp. John ran as fast as he could to the garage, but as soon as he got there, he saw the ambulance leaving the arena.

"Damn it!" John yelled

Just then a car pulled up in front of him and swung the passenger door open.

"Get in." Melina said

John got into the car without any hesitation. Melina sped out of the garage going way passed the speed limit as she tried to keep up with the ambulance. Finally the ambulance came to a stop, as they entered Piedmont Hospital.

As soon as Melina parked the car, John jumped out and ran across the parking lot and entered the lobby. John spotted the front desk and he bolted over there, scaring the receptionist in the process.

"Where is Ava Austin?" John demanded.

The woman looked John up and down "Sit down and I will tell you in a moment."

"No!" John slapped his fist on the counter "I need to know now!"

"Sir, relax or I will call security." The woman warned

Melina came in and placed her hand on John's shoulder "John calm down."

John looked at Melina "Calm down? How the hell are you calm Melina? We have no idea what is wrong with Ava, and you want me to calm down?"

"Yes because if you don't calm down then you are going to be thrown out of this hospital."

John realized that Melina was right; John just shook his head and faced the receptionist "I'm sorry."

The woman smiled "Apology accepted, now what is her name?"

"Ava Austin. She was just rushed on the ambulance here a few minutes ago." Melina answered.

"I'm sorry but if she just arrived on an ambulance it is going to take us awhile to know what is wrong with her."

John huffed and walked away from the desk and sat down in a seat. John buried his face in his hands.

Melina sat down next to John and placed her hand on his shoulder "Ava is going to be fine John."

"I hope so." John replied

A few minutes later, John and Melina looked up to see the whole WWE Roster walk in.

"Where is my daughter!" Steve yelled as he went over to the front desk

"They can't tell us yet." John said as he walked over to Steve.

"What do you mean they can't tell me what is wrong with my daughter? For Christ sake I am her father!" Steve yelled once more

"Steve settle down, or else you'll be thrown out of this hospital." Randy said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care! I just want to see my daughter, I want to see Ava!" Steve walked over to the corner of the waiting room and sat down.

The roster looked over at Steve and saw some tears roll down his face. They all turned around and gave the man the privacy he needed. Everyone sat down and waited for some news on Ava.

**Thirty-Five Minutes Later….**

Finally a doctor walked over to the Superstars and asked "Where is Ava's father?"

Steve got up from his seat and walked over to the doctor "I'm her father, how is she?"

"I'm Dr. Warren and Ava is extremely lucky."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"The only injuries she has is a neck sprain and a dislocated shoulder. She is lucky that, she didn't get a cervical fracture because if so she could have wound up paralyzed."

"So she is going to be alright?" John asked

Doctor Warren shook his head "Yeah, but she is going to have to undergo surgery so that we can reattach the humerus back into the socket of the shoulder."

"Can I see her?" Steve asked the doctor.

"Yeah but only you, and the rest of you guys can visit her after she is out of surgery."

The Superstars just shook their heads and sat back down in their seat as Steve followed the doctor to go see Ava. John sat back down in his seat and was relieved to hear that Ava was fine but John was still worried.

"Are you alright bud?" Randy said as he sat down next to John.

John looked at Randy "I can't stop replaying the accident in my head."

"But the doctor said that Ava was fine."

"Yeah but he also said that she could have been paralyzed."

"I know and those are one of the risks that go along with this job."

John scoffed "But what happened in that ring was on purpose, it wasn't any damn accident Randy."

"You are right; Mike probably did it on purpose." Randy answered

John leaned back in his seat and placed a hand on the back of his head "I just don't know what I would have done if Ava wound up paralyzed."

"But she isn't."

John shut his eyes "I wish I could take the pain away for her." John opened his eyes and that was when a single tear rolled down the side of his face.

Randy sighed and placed a hand on John's shoulder "She is a tough trooper."

"I know she is."

Randy patted John on the back one more time before walking away. Randy couldn't help but be shocked at how much John really cares about Ava.

Ten minutes later Steve walked into the waiting room but instead of sitting down, Steve walked outside. Even though it was a risk, John got up from his seat and walked outside. Once he was outside, John saw Steve sitting down on a bench with his face covered.

"Are you alright?" John said as he sat down next to him.

"How do think I should feel Cena?" Steve locked his eyes on John's

"Like time has stopped because the worst thing you could expect has happened."

"That is exactly right and I feel like I have failed at being a father."

John shook his head "You didn't fail at being a father."

"Didn't I? When you have a daughter, it is your duty to protect her from any harm, and where is my daughter right now? She is in a hospital bed getting ready for surgery."

"But Steve, you know that you can't protect your daughter from all of danger. What you need to know, is that Ava loves you to death, and in her eyes you already are the perfect father."

Steve shook his head "That is easy for you to say, since you aren't even a father. But when you a child that is in pain then you can tell me how I should feel."

Steve got up from the bench and walked away from John. John just sighed before walking back into the hospital.

**Ninety Minutes Later…. **

Most of the Superstars had fallen asleep in the process of waiting for Ava's surgery to be finished. However John and Steve remained awake for the doctor to come back into the waiting room. And their wait came to an end as Dr. Warren came through the door to the waiting room.

John and Steve immediately stood up.

"How did it go?" Steve asked

Dr. Warren smiled "The surgery was a success and Ava is a little sore but is fine."

Steve walked over and hugged Dr. Warren "Thank you doctor."

"I'm just doing my job Mr. Austin."

"Can we see her?" Melina asked after she and the others woke up.

Dr. Warren smiled "Yeah, follow me."

Steve and the Superstars followed Dr. Warren for about two minutes before stopping in front of Ava's room.

"She is in there." Dr. Warren said before walking away.

Randy knocked on the door and he heard a hoarse voice say "Come in."

As soon as they walked in, they saw Ava sitting back in the hospital bed, with her a wrapped up left arm resting in a sling, and a cervical collar around her neck.

"Hey guys." I said in a low voice.

"Hey Ava." They all replied.

"What is the whole WWE Roster here?"

They laughed and Melina was the first one to walk over to me "How do you feel?"

"I feel a little sore and embarrassed that I have to wear this cervical collar. I feel like a dog."

Melina laughed and Eve said "Well you look like a hot dog."

I laughed a little "Thanks Evie."

"You got some amazing friends here." My dad said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled "I know I do."

For the next twenty five minutes I was greeted by hugs and kisses from everyone. It made me happy to know that even through the difficult times; I had my best friends there by my side, making sure that I was alright.

"We should get going." Gail insisted

"Okay," I replied

The gang gave me another round of hugs before leaving the hospital room. I then looked over at my dad who was the only one left in the room.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Steve asked his daughter.

"No, I'm fine."

Steve placed his hand on the top of his daughters head "I'm going to go kick Mike's ass."

I chuckled "Dad you should get going to the airport before you miss your flight."

"No, I'm going to stay here with you." Steve answered.

I gave my dad that look "Dad you are going on that flight, you have to finish filming."

Steve huffed "Who is going to take care of you?"

"Dad I'm twenty-three years old, I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

I laughed "I got my stubbornness from you."

Steve laughed "I thought so."

I looked up at my dad "Are you going on your flight?"

Steve looked down at Ava and even though he didn't want to leave, he had to come to the realization that his daughter was growing up and wasn't a little girl anymore. "Yeah I'll go."

I wrapped my right arm around my dad's neck "I love you dad."

Steve wrapped his arms around Ava but made sure he wasn't hurting her "I love you too pumpkin." Steve kissed his daughter on the cheek "Now get some rest."

I smiled "Okay."

Steve got up from the bed and kissed his daughter one more time before leaving the room. Steve walked down the hall and saw John still sitting in the waiting room.

"You alright son." Steve said causing John to look up at him.

"Is Ava fine?" John asked

"Yeah she is. Why don't you go see her?"

John shook his head "She is probably tired, I don't want to bother her."

Steve laughed "Then why are you still in this waiting room?"

John chuckled "I don't know."

"I know that you want to see her and I know that Ava wants to see you too."

"How do you know?" John questioned.

Steve tilted his head to the side "Father's intuition."

John did a half smile and Steve patted John on the shoulder before leaving the hospital. John got up from his seat and walked to Ava's room.

After the doctor told me that I could take off the cervical collar, I was more than happy. I removed the cervical collar and placed it on the desk next to my bed. I sat up on the bed so that my feet were touching the floor. I looked out the window only to see the city lights of Atlanta. As I was thinking that was when I heard a knock on the door.

I turned around "John?"

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked

"Ye-yeah come in." I stood up.

John walked over me "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I'm a little sore though."

"So how long do you need to wear the sling for?"

"The doctor said three weeks but I'm a fast healer so hopefully it will be off in about a week and a half."

John laughed "I would be surprised if you healed that fast."

I smiled "How come you are still here?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"That is sweet of you."

John smiled a little "Well you know that I care about you."

"I know."

John put his hands in his jean pockets "We have done a lot of things in the last few days."

"I know, and I'm glad we did."

"So you don't regret anything." John asked

I walked over to John and placed my hand on the back of his head "Not one thing."

John looked me in the eyes and said "Neither do I."

I smiled and kissed John. John kissed me back. After he pulled away, he placed his forehead against mine.

"Can you stay?" I asked

John placed his hand on my cheek "Yeah, I'll stay."

I smiled and so did John. We then walked over to the bed and laid down. Once John and I were laying side-by-side, I rested my head on his chest.

Before falling asleep I said "I'm sorry that we couldn't go on our date."

"Don't worry about it."

I smiled "Goodnight John."

John kissed me on the forehead "Goodnight Ava."

I smiled once more before drifting off to sleep, and John soon fell asleep after knowing that Ava was safe and sound.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Long time no see, huh. I'm pretty sure that some of you thought that I stopped writing this story but I would/(and) will, never do that. Sorry for such the long wait, I just have been busy with work and school. But here it is, chapter 21! And thank you to those of you who commented on the last chapter. Now it is time for me to shut up, so that you guys can read XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc and the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday April 5, 2011- 8:35 AM <span>**

I woke up to the sound of doctors and nurses running up and down the hall. I rolled onto my back and as I stretched I felt warm sheets. I opened my eyes and saw that John was gone. I sighed a little.

I got up from the bed and walked across the cold floor to the window. As I was looking out the window, I couldn't help but think that John and I were growing closer and closer by the day. I don't know why we were, especially these last few days, I have done things that I never would have done. And surprisingly I don't regret any of it.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

I turned around and saw John "Hey."

John walked into the room "It looks like Mike is going to get punished for what he did to you."

"Why? What did the company decide to do to him?" I asked

"He is going to be banned from the next 13 house shows, and this Monday Night Raw. He also is being forced to pay for your surgery and medical bills. And after that stunt he pulled on you, he will be losing $75,000 from his salary this year."

I rolled my eyes "He should be thrown in prison."

John shook his head "Yeah I agree."

I decided to change the topic "Shouldn't you be heading on a flight to Connecticut?"

"Yeah, but I I'm going to drive instead."

"You can't do that. What about the house shows you are scheduled to do?" I asked.

John walked a little closer "I asked Vince if I could spend my time with you to make sure you're okay, and he agreed that I should."

I huffed "John you don't need to, I'm going to be fine."

"Sorry but it is already set in stone."

I chuckled "Fine, then over the next few days you can help me train for my match against Eve."

"Ava, you know that Vince is going to sideline you from wrestling for the next few weeks."

"I don't care; I am not going to keep this minor injury from letting me miss Raw. I mean after what happened last night the WWE Universe is confused to whether if my injury was scripted or if it was real. So I will talk to the writers and tell them a few of my ideas to where I think our storyline should head."

John shook his head "You are right but you can't do anything that might harm your shoulder."

"Look, for my match I can do some moves that won't involve me moving my shoulder as much. Besides wardrobe can always design something that can help protect my arm."

"Knock-knock."

We turned around to see one of my nurses. I smiled "Hello Diana."

"Hello Ava, and I can see that you and your boyfriend slept well last night." Diana said as she walked over to me.

John looked at me "Uhh… we're not dating. We are just friends."

"Oh." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to give you some papers to sign for your release." She said as she handed me the clip board.

I grabbed the pen and signed my signature on the dotted lines. Once finished, I handed the clipboard back to Diana.

"Well you are all set to go." She smiled.

"Okay but I'm going to change first."

"And I will bring the car up front." John said

I smiled "Alright."

John smiled back "Alright."

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I walked out of the hospital and right outside stood John. As I was about to put my gym bag in the trunk, John ran over and placed it in the trunk for me.

"I was capable of doing that myself." I told John.

"Yeah but you shouldn't put that much pressure on your shoulder."

I smirked "John. That bag probably weighed about 5 pounds."

"I am just being cautious about your health."

I laughed "Maybe too cautious."

John shrugged "Maybe. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

John smiled "Well let's go get some breakfast."

We walked over to the car and of course John opened my door for me. After a few minutes of driving John pulled up to a little diner.

"It looks cute." I said as John helped me out of the car.

"Well it was the first restaurant we saw and to be truthfully honest I am starving."

"You are always hungry Cena."

"A wrestler has to get his energy from somewhere."

I laughed and just walked into the restaurant. As soon as we walked in, we walked over to the Maître'd, who was a teenage girl probably around the age of seventeen.

"How many please?" The girl said with her head down as she was sorting through a book.

"Two." I answered.

"Okay if you will follo-" The girl stopped speaking when she looked up at us. She blinked a few times before she tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked her.

"Yo-you're Ava Austin." She stuttered.

I smiled "Yeah I am. Are you a fan?"

She shook her "The biggest! Is there any chance I could picture or autograph?"

"Of course you can."

She smiled "Alright. But let me let you eat first."

The young teen walked John and me to our table before walking away herself. As I was looking through the menu John whispered "That girl didn't even notice me."

"What? Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, that's all."

I chuckled "Well I think that I am going to get the pancakes with the eggs and fruit on the side. But do you want my pancakes?"

"Why?"

"Because pancakes aren't healthy to eat."

John laughed "Hey, you are on a mini-vacation, eat whatever you want."

"Sorry but I don't like to cheat on my diet, so do you want the pancakes?"

"Of course! You know that I never turn down food."

I laughed and closed my menu before placing it down on the table. As I was looking around the diner, John placed his large hand on top of mine. I looked at John.

"You know this is our first date." He said

"Well we were supposed to go on one last night so I guess this is our makeup date."

"Yep I guess this is."

John ran his thumb on the side of my hand; I smiled. But we quickly removed our hands as a little boy came up to our table.

"Can I have you guys' autograph?"

John smiled "Of course! Now what is your name buddy?"

"It's Matt." The boy replied in a little squeaky voice.

"Really? I have a brother named Matt." John said before handing back the notebook.

Matt then handed the notebook over to me and as I was signing it he asked "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh I kind of hurt it after my match last night."

"Oh no. Does that mean you can't wrestle anymore?" Matt said with some worry in his voice.

I smiled "Don't worry I will be back in that ring next Monday, and you know what I will give you a shoutout."

Matt smiled "Really? You'd do that?"

"For a fan of mine, of course I would."

"I am a big fan of both of yours."

John smiled "Well thank you Matt and it was great to meet you."

"It was awesome to meet you guys, bye!" Matt said.

"Bye Matt and don't forget to watch Raw." I said.

"I won't!" Matt screamed before leaving the diner with his parents.

I smiled and looked at John "See that kid noticed you."

"He noticed you too, but Ava, don't you think that you shouldn't have said what you said to him."

"What do you mean?" I asked

John sighed "Well you don't know if you are going to be on Raw next Monday."

"Look, I am going to be in a match next week, no matter what anyone says."

John sat back in his seat and laughed "You will never give up will you?"

"Austins never give up."

John looked at me and smirked. I smiled and looked back in the menu.

**60 Minutes Later…**

"So are you stuffed yet?"

John laughed "Yeah I am."

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I got into the car.

"To the second part of our date."

I looked at John "And where exactly is that?"

"You'll see." John grinned.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

John smiled and drove out of the parking lot. Finally John stopped the car after about fifteen minutes of driving.

"Where are we?" I asked as John opened my door.

"Piedmont Park."

"And what is here?"

John looked at me "Privacy. Something we both need."

John and I walked into the park, and he was right, there was nobody walking around or anything. The park seemed pretty big too; it had several trails, a pond, and a few restaurants.

"Wow, you are out doing yourself." I said.

John laughed "Well I tend to do that."

I laughed and we began to walk down one of the trails. As we were walking, John asked "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know more about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you basically know everything about my life, and I want to know more about you."

John chuckled a little, "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Well I have four brothers, Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean. We grew up in West Newbury, Massachusetts, and in the Cena household we grew up watching wrestling, and we would always have matches against each other." John laughed as he continued on, "I even made my own cardboard championship belt. It was pretty funny now when I look back on it."

"I think that it is cute that you grew up in a household that loved wrestling. It is even cuter that you would have wrestling matches against your brothers. When my dad brought me on the road sometimes, I remember I used to wrestle with Hulk Hogan's daughter and some of the Hart kids."

John laughed "You had wrestling matches too? It looks like we have a lot more in common than we thought."

"And look at you now. You are one of the greatest wrestlers in WWE and most importantly you are living your dream."

"So aren't you. I mean you are the best thing this company has seen since Trish retired. But I personally think that you are better and bigger than Trish."

I smiled "You are just bragging."

"I'm being serious Ava. Your character is a fan favorite, everyone loves you. Besides viewings for Raw have gone up tremendously since you debuted."

"Or maybe it is because I'm the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin." I looked down on the ground.

John stopped walking and looked at me "Why on earth are you saying that?"

I let out a heavy sigh "I feel like I am only popular because I am living in my dad's shadow. If I wasn't Steve Austin's daughter, I highly doubt that WWE would have signed me."

"Don't talk like that Ava, you know that isn't true. You are an ex-"

"Save the speech!" I shouted "I have heard it all already." I crossed my arms and walked further down the trail.

While walking, John came up to me and said "Let's go down this way."

John and I walked down another trail that intersected with the original one we were walking on. Neither one of us spoke a word during the walk, and I felt bad for shouting at John like that.

"I'm sorry." I said breaking the silence.

"It's alright, and to just let you know, WWE would have still signed you even if you weren't Ava Austin. They signed you for your talent not because of who your father is."

"Thanks John, but I still beg to differ."

I walked ahead of John but I stopped in my tracks after what I saw. I looked at John "What is going on?"

John smiled "I set up a little picnic for us."

"Oh my god, you had this all planned out."

"Oh you know how I am Ava. Now c'mon let's go eat."

John grabbed my hand and walked towards the picnic. We sat down on the blanket and I was still stunned that John did this all.

"Some wine for the lady." John said as he handed me a glass.

I smiled and took the glass "I must say I'm surprised that you could do all of this."

John laughed "So are you hungry?"

"Starving. What's for lunch?"

"Well, there is a whole array of foods." John reached over and grabbed the basket. "We have salad, BB ribs, mashed potatoes, chicken, grapes, strawberries, mini-sandwiches, pasta salad, and of course dessert dishes."

I smiled again "Wow that is a lot of food."

"You said you were hungry." John smiled

It was roughly two hours into the picnic date, when a revelation hit me. It caused me to laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" John asked me.

"Nothing, it is just that I never imagined myself to be having a picnic with John Cena."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I remember the first day we met and the little rap you said to me. I believe you said _'So you're the new Diva/ and let me just say that you made me a true believa/ Now Ava/ How about you come back to my hotel room/ For I'll be doing you a big fava.'" _I broke out into laughter.

"Hey that was a good rap." John said as he handed me a fortune cookie.

I finally stopped laughing "Well you were trying some of your playa moves on me. But that did cause for me to have negative judgments towards you."

"Do you still have those negative feelings towards me?"

I looked at John and shook my head "No."

John looked away from me and said "Well a lot has happened between us over the last few months, most of which I never predicted happening."

I shook my head "I know. It is crazy when you think about it especially what we have done in the last few days. "

John looked at me "Yeah and what happened between us last night was pretty unexpected too."

I laughed a little "What are you talking about? I barely remember what happened after I woke up from surgery. I guess it's because most of the anesthesia didn't wear of yet."

John lowered his eyebrows "So what exactly do you remember?"

I shrugged "Um I remember seeing some of our friends, my dad and then you came in. You said that you were tired and I recommended that you stay in my room because it would have been too dangerous for you to drive back to the hotel."

John sighed and realized Ava didn't remember what they had spoken about, let alone the kiss. "Ye-yeah that is mainly what happened."

I chuckled and was about to open my fortune cookie but John screamed "Noooo!" before taking it away from me.

"What the hell was that?" I asked John

"Nothing, it is just dangerous for you to open a fortune cookie especially with that shoulder of yours."

I tilted my head to the side "You are way too over-cautious."

John laughed and traded Ava's fortune cookie with his own. "Well I already opened it for you, so here."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the fortune cookie from John. I took out my fortune and read it out loud "_The one you love is closer than you think." _ I looked up at John "Where did you get these fortune cookies?"

"A Chinese place."

I laughed "Well don't go there again."

John tucked away Ava's original fortune cookie into his coat pocket "I won't."

**Grand Hyatt Hotel- 8:33 PM**

John and I walked up to the front desk and got our separate hotel rooms. Of course, John had to carry up my entire luggage because he was worried I would hurt myself. Once we reached my room, I opened the door and John walked inside and placed my luggage on the ground.

"Thank you for carrying all of that."

John looked at me "Don't worry about it. Now are you sure you are going to be alright."

I rolled my eyes "Yes I am going to be fine. Besides your room is directly across from mine, so I will knock on your door if I need any help."

John walked over to my door and so did I. But before leaving John stopped and looked at me.

"I had a lot of fun with you today."

I smiled "I did too. It was probably the best date I have been on."

John chuckled "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight John."

John looked at me one more time before leaving my room. As soon as John left I sighed and walked over to my carry-on to grab my laptop.

While I was checking my emails, a webchat request from Eve popped up. I smiled and accepted the request.

"Oh my god Ava! How are you feeling girlie?" Eve asked me

"I'm alright. How is everyone else doing?"

"We all miss you."

I smiled "Aww, well tell everyone I miss them too."

"I will. Now tell me how are things going with John down there?"

I scoffed "Really Evie?"

"What? C'mon Ava, I am one of your closest friends and I can tell that something is going on between you and John. Why can't you tell me?"

I sighed and looked down on the ground "Nothing is going on between us, but something did happen."

"What happened?"

I closed my eyes "We had a night together."

Eve's jaw dropped "Oh my gosh! When?"

I scratched the back of my head "Friday, right after the WM27 Conference."

"I can't believe it."

"But don't tell anyone else though."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Thanks Eve." I said softly.

"Why do you sound so upset though?"

"It's just I-I'm starting to have stronger feelings towards him."

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at Eve "I think I'm falling in love with him."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday April 11, 2011- 6:49 PM <span>**

I finally entered the arena, making sure that I came unnoticed. Speculation arose during the whole week, to whether I was injured and if I was going to be on Monday Night Raw. But I was indeed going to be making an appearance tonight. Luckily my shoulder was healed enough so that I didn't need to wear the sling. After taking the medication from the doctors and several arm strength exercises John showed me, I was able to heal much faster than most expected. But I still had to be a little cautious of my shoulder. Upon entering, I was told to go down to the ring to meet up with Jason Robinson. As soon as opened the curtain, I saw Jason and John standing in the middle of the ring.

"Whoa, it's chilly in here." I said as I entered the ring.

"Here." John walked over and placed his coat on me.

I smiled "Thank you."

John gave me a nod and Jason said "Alright. Ava I called you down here to let you know some things. So John if you may."

John shook his head and pushed me down. I screamed before hitting the mat, fearing of hurting my shoulder, but when I hit the mat, I didn't feel any stress against my back at all. I sat up and looked at Jason "Why does the mat feel softer?"

"Well the team placed down a special type of foam underneath the mat for you. So that when you hit the mat, the impact won't be that much for your shoulder. Vince wanted to make sure that you were as safe as possible and there will be a doctor on the side of the ring, incase anything might happen."

"Aw, you guys are too much, and thank you for doing all of this."

Jason smiled "We place your safety first, now enjoy yourself tonight."

I smiled "I always do."

Jason smiled once more before leaving the ring. After he left I turned towards John.

"So you were only out here to push me?"

"Basically and sorry about doing that."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I walked a few steps away from John and leaned on the ropes as I looked around the arena.

"Pretty strange sight, isn't?"

I shook my head "Yeah, it's weird seeing an empty arena but it'll be filled in a little while."

"Are you ready for Raw?"

"I always am."

John smiled, and as I was looking around the arena, I placed my hands into John's coat pocket, and felt something. As I pulled my hand out, I saw that it was a fortune cookie. "Hmm I wonder what my fortune will say."

"No Ava!" John yelled as he lunged towards me.

I ducked away from John and ran over to the other side of the ring. "Don't worry; I'll let you eat the cookie." I cracked open the fortune cookie, and read the fortune out loud _"Ava Austin will you be my girlfriend?" _

My jaw dropped after it all clicked in my head. I looked up at John "Oh my god."

"Look, I'm sorry Ava; I didn't even know what I was thinking, I am moving way too fast and we are far away from going down that road."

"Yo-you want for me to be your girlfriend?"

John rubbed his face "Yes, but we are friends, although I probably just ruined that relationship."

I walked over to John and brought his head down to mine before kissing him. John wrapped his arms around me before pulling away and saying "So is that a yes?"

I tilted my head, "What do you think Cena?"

John chuckled and went back to kissing me.

**Monday Night Raw**

It was fifteen minutes into Raw and Eve was rambling on about how she was going to be the new Diva's Champion. I just chuckled a little, at the thought of how the crowd was going to react to me. I looked up at the TV and saw Justin Roberts get into the ring.

"Get ready Ava." I said to myself.

Eve stood in the center of the ring with a huge smile on her face and Justin Roberts went on to say "Now at this time, may I have the Divas Championship belt."

Justin looked to the side of the ring and the staff just all looked around for the belt. The audience murmured to themselves and Eve just stood there confused.

That was when my music hit. The audience turned their heads to the ramp and once they saw me, the audience went berserk. I looked around the arena and smiled before walking down the ramp.

I got into the ring and walked over to the side to get a mic from one of the officials. I was about to say something but the audience kept chanting my name. I laughed and placed my hand in the air.

"Well before I say anything else, I promised to give a shout out to one of my fans, Matt, down in Atlanta. So hey buddy, and thank you for being such a great fan." I looked into the camera and blew a kiss before looking back at Eve.

I walked around the ring and continued to say "Now, Eve you didn't think that I was going to give you my championship that easily now did you? Well let's get this damn match over with."

I tossed my mic on the side of the ring and I handed Justin my belt. A ref got into the ring and the bell finally rang. Eve and I danced around the ring for a few seconds before we locked on to each other.

Eve tossed me into the turnbuckles before ramming into me. After she stopped, I was resting against the ropes when Eve grabbed me by the wrist, she was trying to toss me into the ropes, but I reversed it so that Eve was the one who went into the ropes. When she came flying back towards me, I delivered a clothes line which caused Eve to hit the mat.

I took a second to catch my breath before dragging Eve towards a turnbuckle. Once she was close enough, I began to climb the turnbuckles and when I got to the top one that was when Eve came over to me. She positioned me on her shoulders just like the script said.

The screams of the audience grew louder, and Eve slowly backed away until she reached the center of the ring. After Eve gave the signal that she was ready, I raised my hands up in the air before leaning forward and going between Eve's legs for a roll up. The ref got down and counted '1.2.3'

The bell rang and the arena was echoing from the audience's cheers. I stood up and the ref handed me my championship before raising my hand in the air. I smiled and celebrated by climbing up on the turnbuckles. While celebrating, John's theme began to play and that just caused the audience to go crazy.

I looked up at the ramp and saw John come out. I remained on the turnbuckles as John walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John grabbed a mic from the side before standing in the center of the ring. He looked up at me with my back facing him. The crowd began to chant and after about a minute passed I got off of the turnbuckles and faced John. I had my title resting on my shoulder and I made sure I looked pissed off as possible.

"Ava thi-"

I cut John off by grabbing the mic from his hands and throwing it on the ground. The audience cheered, and I turned my back and as soon as I placed my leg on the middle rope that was when Nexus' theme music began to play.

The crowd booed at the sight of CM Punk as he walked down the ramp. Punk got into the ring and looked at me and John before raising the mic to his mouth.

"Wow, look it is Jova everyone!" The audience cheered and Punk laughed.

I walked over and grabbed a mic of my own "What the hell do you want?"

Punk raised his hand "Whoa-whoa chillax girlfriend. I just came out here to welcome you back after what happened to you last week." Punk began to walk around the ring "And I even made a gift for you." Punk said as he pointed up to the monitor.

Everyone looked up at the monitor and a video began to play—a video montage of John and Ava's entire relationship. The video was ninety seconds long, showcasing everything from my first meeting with John and ending with John coming to my aid after getting my injury from last week's main event. The video finally ended and I was resting against the ropes while John was fidgeting with his hat.

Punk clapped before saying "That was just beautiful. The most touching video I have ever seen especially the ending. Hey how about we see that one more time."

"No!" I yelled into my mic.

Punk locked his eyes on mine "Don't you talk to me like that you tramp! Now how about I injure your other shoulder to teach you a lesson!"

Punk began to walk towards me, but John stepped in front of me and grabbed Phil by his shirt. The audience cheered for John but I interfered by hitting John's arm off of CM Punk. John looked at me and I just said "Why the hell are you out here?"

John got a microphone and said "To make sure that you were alright." The audience awed, while I turned my head to the side and laughed.

After I was finished laughing, I looked back up at John "Oh you want to make sure that I'm alright? Well how about you make sure that Eve is alright since you cheated on me with her."

The audience 'oohed' and John just shook his head "I didn't want to hurt you but if I didn't do that then CM Punk would hav-"

But Punk cut him off "Shut up John!"

I looked at John confused "Wait. What do you mea-"

However I was interrupted by tonight's guest host, Triple H. The crowd applauded The Game, as he made his way into the ring. Paul looked at us before saying "Alright that is enough. I am in charge tonight and I already know about everything. Ava here hates both of you guys, John you can't stand the fact that Ava doesn't care about you anymore and you CM Punk already have a lot of personal problems."

The crowd laughed but John inserted "No, Ava does care about me. I know it."

I shook my head "No-no. I don't care about you at all."

John raised a finger in the air "Well if you didn't care about me, then how come last week when you got injured you called out my name?"

The audience 'oohed' but I just shook my head and John continued to say "You don't believe me? Then fine, roll the footage of what happened after our main event last week." I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at John in shock.

The video began to roll and it showed me laying on my back with tears streaming down my face. In between my sobs I was saying "John? John?" John bent down near me and said "Don't worry I'm here Ava." The video ended and the crowd was silent.

I looked at John "I was in pain and I just said anything."

"But you still care about me though, I know it."

"No you are wrong!"

John and I continued to argue back and forth before the sound of an instant message went off. The crowd booed and instead Paul got out of the ring and walked over to the podium. Paul opened the laptop and began to read "Ava, John and CM Punk, I am sick and tired of these childish games of yours. This is Monday Night Raw not the Jerry Springer Show." The crowd laughed "So that is why I decided to help you guys solve your problems together, and what better way to do that then to have a match. CM Punk and Wade Barrett versus John Cena and Ava Austin. And if John wins then he will become the number one contender for the WWE Championship, but if not then CM will be the number one contender. " The audience went berserk while John and I stood in the ring looking shocked as possible.

Paul closed the laptop and said "And for the rest of the night Ava is freed from the control of CM Punk."

I smiled and the audience cheered. Punk then got out of the ring and began to yell things under his breath as he walked up the ramp. After he left, I looked over at John one more time before leaving the ring myself.

While waiting backstage, I finally saw John come up from the curtain. He smiled and walked over to me "So how is your shoulder?"

"It's fine."

John shook his head and just continued to look at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"It is just that it still hasn't sunk into my brain that we are now going out. I mean you are the first relationship I have had since my divorce from Liz."

I walked over to John "I know what you mean, but I like the sound of calling you my boyfriend."

John chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist "Really? Well I like calling you my girlfriend."

I smiled and John asked "So when should we tell our friends about us?"

I shrugged "I don't know. Maybe after the show is over."

John shook his head and when I looked down at my watch, I noticed that I had to head to wardrobe.

"Crap! I gotta get going John." I said.

"Alright."

I smiled and kissed John on the cheek before jogging down the hall.

**9:45 P.M**

I left hair and wardrobe and ran down every hall backstage until I got to the film location. Gail looked up at me, "You are late."

"Well you try running around this arena in 5 inch heels."

Gail laughed and the director called out "Okay silence everyone. Now we are on in 3.2.1"

The camera began to roll and it showed Gail and me just standing backstage.

"It feels so great to actually be able to hang out with you." Gail stated.

"Yeah, I know. It feels good to be able to hang out with my girls."

Gail laughed "How about we hit the club after the show. I mean it will be absol-"

But Gail got interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The camera zoomed out to reveal John. The screams from the audience grew louder.

Gail looked at me and then at John "Umm I have to go do something, I'll see you later Ava."

Gail walked down the hall, leaving John and I alone. I scoffed and was walking away.

"Ava just listen to me." John said as grabbed my wrist.

I stopped and looked at John "Why? What are you going to try to convince me that I still have feelings towards you?"

John shook his head "No. Look Ava, we have a tag-team match, and I really want for us to win but we won't if we are acting like this."

"Wow, you want to use me again for your own personal gain."

John rolled his eyes "See this is what I am talking about. In a tag-team match you have to rely on your partner, we have to rely on each other. Do you really want for CM Punk to win?"

I looked down on the ground "No."

"So how about just for tonight we put our issues aside and work together as tag team partners." John looked at me and I looked up at him.

There was a few seconds of silence before I said "Fine. But just for tonight."

John smiled "Alright."

I did a half smile "I'll see you out in the ring later."

I walked away from John and the camera remained on John who looked upset.

"And cut! Great job people!"

I walked back over to John "You did good."

"Thanks, but are you sure that you can handle tonight's match?"

"Don't worry about me John; I'm going to do just fine."

John sighed "Alright, but I'll tell Phil and Stu to go easy on you. And if your shoulder hurts at all during the match just give me the signal and I'll come right into the match."

I chuckled "Okay."

John smiled and kissed me on the cheek before walking away.

**_***Match Time***_**

John and I waited behind the curtain for our names to be called.

"Are you alright?" John asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

Finally my music began to play and both John and I walked out together. We stopped at the top of the ramp and looked around the arena. I just smiled and held my title in the air.

Before going down the ramp, John and I looked down at Wade and Punk. We looked at each other before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring together. I stood up and jumped up on the turnbuckles while John ran into the side ropes. I smiled once more before jumping off the turnbuckles.

I handed my title to the ref and the four of us all locked eyes on each other. After a few seconds, Punk and I stepped out of the ring and let John and Wade start off first.

It was ten minutes into the match and both Wade and John were lying in the center of the ring. I stood on the middle rope and stuck my hand out as far as I could. With the audience chanting his name, John tagged me in. I jumped over the top rope and as soon as I got in, CM Punk entered.

We stared each other down as we circled the ring. Punk came charging towards me but I slid on my side and did the drop-toe hold to Punk. Punk was resting against the ropes when I took my foot and began to _choke _him with the ropes. The ref counted to four and that was when I jumped off of CM Punk. I then placed a hand between Punk's legs as I got him into a roll up, but he kicked out on two.

I backed away from Punk, and while the ref's back was turned Wade grabbed me by my hair and brought me into his corner. He then aligned my neck against the top rope, before jumping off the apron and landing on the floor. I flung back and hit the mat.

The audience groaned and CM Punk walked over to me and went in for a pin but I kicked out. He hit the mat with his fist before standing up. Punk looked at John and then at me before looking back at John. Punk smirked and teased John as he waved his hand in front of his face. Punk turned to me; I was laying on my back still when Punk flipped me onto my stomach and placing my foot between his legs as he did John's STF on me.

I groaned out in pain, while John was flipping out after Punk used his move on me. The ref got down and asked if I wanted to give up. I said no and continued to scream out in _pain. _John on the other hand was trying to work the crowd, as they cheered me on.

When the ref turned his back and focused on Wade that was when I used my free leg to kick Punk in the groin. Punk released me and I staggered over to my corner and tagged John in. The audience cheered and John just went full force on Punk.

John grabbed Punk by his head and slammed him face first into the mat before running over and punching Wade until he hit the mat. John then focused back on Punk, and waited for him to stand up. Once Punk stood up, John grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulders, as he gave Punk the Attitude Adjustment. While Punk was lying down on the mat, John looked up at me who had my hand sticking out. John smiled and tagged me in.

As soon as John tagged me in, I got ready for the final move. I stood on the top turnbuckle, making sure I was perfectly aligned, which I was. 'Don't mess this up Ava.' My little voice told me.

I took a deep breath before bending my knees and jumping in the air. I was roughly three inches in the air when I placed my legs horizontally straight, thus doing a split on the ropes. After I bounced off the ropes, I did a little backflip before landing on top of Punk. The ref got down and counted '1.2.3'

The bell rang and the audience went crazy. I stood up and John got into the ring and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. The ref handed me my title and John raised my hand up in the air.

He placed my hand down and pulled me into another hug. As we were hugging, Punk came over and pushed me off of John. The audience booed and John began to argue with Punk. But Punk hit John and tossed him over his shoulders. Punk was trying to do his GTS but slapped Punk in the face, causing him to release John. Once he faced me that was when I stunned him.

The audience shrieked with excitement. I stood back up and placed my title on my shoulder. I looked up at John before turning my back to get out of the ring. But John walked over and spun me around before kissing me. The crowd howled and whistled their heads off. John broke from the kiss and got out of the ring.

I just froze in the center of the ring and watched as John walked away. The camera zoomed in on me one more time before Raw went off the air.

**The Hilton Hotel- 12:45 A.M.**

John and I stopped after we reached my hotel room. I turned to John "It seems that our friends are happy to know that we go out."

John laughed "Yeah."

"Well I'm going to go to bed."

I was about to enter my room but John started to say something "Wait, Ava."

I stopped "Yes?"

John took a deep breath "Tomorrow I am going to visit my family and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Wow. We are moving really fast if you want for me to meet your family already."

John laughed "So it that a yes?"

I smiled "Yes, it is a yes."

John smiled "Great. Well goodnight."

I walked up to John and kissed him. "Goodnight."

I walked into my room and shut my door. It looked like I was finally going to meet the Cenas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday April 12, 2011—5:45 AM<span>**

John finished packing when Randy walked in.

"Hey. Is Alanna still sick?"

Randy shook his head "Sam said that she is feeling better."

"That is good."

Randy walked over to the window "So I heard that you and Ava are dating."

"Yep, we are about to go visit my parents."

Randy huffed "So does she know about everything?"

"Yeah she does." John said as he zeroed out on Randy's voice.

"Even the bet?"

"Yeah yeah, I told her."

"And she was fine about it?"

John looked at Randy "Perfectly fine. Well I gotta get going, see you tomorrow."

John grabbed his luggage and left the room.

I checked out of my room and waited in the lobby for John. Finally John came out of the elevator with his luggage.

I smiled and stood up "Someone is late."

"Sorry about that."

"The car is out front."

"Good, now where is your luggage?"

I pointed to a hotel cart, filled with eight suitcases. John then looked at me "You have got to be kidding me. Why the heck do you have so much junk?"

"It is not junk! Besides we on the road all the time so I rarely have time to go back home."

"Well I didn't know that I was going to be dating someone with this much baggage."

"Hey!" I glared at John as I slapped him on the shoulder.

John laughed "I'm just kidding with you."

I walked over to the hotel cart and pushed it outside where the car was. John and I placed our luggage into the trunk before driving off.

As John was driving I asked "Are you excited to see your family?"

"Yeah, the last time I actually saw them was over eight months ago. I guess that is one of the downsides of this job."

"It really does suck. When I was younger I would only see my dad once a year, maybe twice if I was lucky. He would send me birthday cards and Christmas gifts but I missed seeing my dad."

"That does really suck."

I laughed "How long until we get to West Newbury?"

"Hmm two and a half hours."

"Well I'm excited about meeting your family. I just hope that they will like me."

John scoffed "Are you kidding me? They are going to love you."

"Really?"

"Of course they will."

I smiled and looked out the window.

**Welcome to West Newbury– 8:15 AM**

"We're here." John said as he parked the car.

I looked up at John's parent's house. "Wow, it's cute."

John and I got out of the car and began to walk towards the door. Before even knocking, the door swung open and the woman called out "Jonathan!"

"Hey mom!" John said as she hugged his mother.

Then the rest of John's family came to the door and I smiled at how happy John was. John smiled and hugged everyone and finally John's mother said "So who is this young lady?"

John looked at me and seemed to forget that I was still there. John walked over and placed an arm around my shoulder "Oh guys this is Ava Austin, my girlfriend."

"Hello." I said

John's family gasped and John's mother walked over and hit John on the shoulder "Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend?"

"I wanted to surprise you guys." John said.

"Well you sure did." Answered one of his brothers.

John's mother walked over and hugged me. "Well welcome Ava, I'm Carol."

I pulled away "Hello Carol."

John smiled and pointed to everyone as he introduced me to them. "This is my dad, John but you can call him Johnny to avoid any confusion, and my brothers; Dan, Sean, Matt and Steve."

I walked over to greet the family but every time I went in for a handshake they would hug me instead.

"It is so nice to meet you guys and I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"Oh you didn't hun. I'm actually glad to have another woman here. Now come with me, I made a big breakfast for everyone."

Carol grabbed my hand and walked me into the kitchen with the guys behind us. As we were eating Matt asked "How long have you and John been dating?"

I looked at John "We have been seeing eachother for about a month but John asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday."

"Wow what took you so long John? Cold-feet?" Dan asked.

John laughed "Maybe it was."

Everyone chuckled and Steve asked "Wait. Ava Austin, no wonder you look so familiar, you are doing a storyline with John right now, right?"

I shook my head "Yeah I am."

"That would mean that you are Stone Cold Steve Austin's daughter."

I shook my head again "Yes I am."

"Well I'm be darned." Johnny said "The boys and especially John were big fans of your father."

I laughed and looked at John "Oh really?"

Dan laughed "Who knew that John would be dating the Rattle Snake's daughter."

We all laughed and continued on eating our food.

After I finished eating, I walked over to the sink and began to wash my plate. As I was washing it, Carol came up to me and whispered "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Well the family and I are going to be throwing John a surprise Birthday party in our backyard, but can you make sure that John stays away from the yard?"

I shook my head "Yes I can. How much time do you need?"

"About an hour, for us to finishing setting up and for the guests to arrive."

I smiled "Okay, consider it done."

Carol smiled and hugged me "Aww thank you so much Ava."

"Don't worry about it Carol."

I let go of Carol and walked over to John who was in the living room with the rest of his family. I walked over and sat on the armrest of the chair John was sitting in.

"Hey Ava, what are you up to?" Sean asked

"Nothing, but I was hoping that maybe I could get a grand tour of the house."

"Sure, I would love to give you one." John said as he stood up.

I smiled "Great."

"Well I'll show you the backyard first."

John began to walk towards the sliding-glass doors that led outside, but I grabbed John's arm and stopped him. "No-no! I have already seen the yard, how about we just keep the tour inside."

"Umm… okay. Well this is the living room, and I'll go show you the den."

I followed behind John and as we were leaving the room, Dan gave me thumbs up. I just laughed and followed John.

It was thirty minutes into the tour when John and I stopped in front of a door. I looked at John "So what's next?"

"I saved the best room last."

I smirked "And what room would that be?"

"My childhood bedroom."

I laughed and John opened the door. We walked inside and there were posters of all the Boston Sports teams, along with a few wrestling posters. And right near his closet was his bed.

"Wow I can't believe I am in John Cena's room right now. I bet all the girls across the world hate me right now."

John laughed "Well every guy in the world hates me because I'm with you."

I smiled "You really have a way with words, don't you."

"I guess I do."

I was walking around the room, when I came across 'Cushing Academy Class '03.' I smiled and picked up the year book.

"Your year book." I said as I sat down on John's bed.

John smiled "Hey I haven't looked in that forever."

John sat down next to me as we looked through the year book, and we finally got to his picture.

"You were cute in high school, what happened to you?"

John gave me a little nudge and I laughed "I got better looking that's what happened."

"Don't worry you are hot."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes "Okay, let's see what your biography says. You were on the football, baseball and track team. Your favorite subject was math and science and for a future occupation you wanted to become a wrestler." I looked up at John "Looks like that one came true." John smiled and I continued on "And your favorite memory of high school was meeting the love of your life, Elizabeth Huberdeau, in Ms. Connor's Science class."

I stopped and looked at John "I'm sorry. Let's put the book away and do-"

John shook his head "No-no. I'm fine Ava and none of that stuff bothers me anymore. It was all in the past and I have moved on."

I sighed "Are you sure?"

John laughed "Yes. Now let's continue on."

John flipped through the year book and I just rested my head on his shoulder. As he was flipping through I said "If it helps, her year book picture looks like ass. It seems like she was having a bad hair day."

John chuckled "Thanks Ava."

"You're welcome."

For the remainder of the half hour John told me a whole bunch of stories about his brothers and when he was in high school. I laughed at every single one of them and during one of his stories we heard Carol yell "John can you come lift this before your father throws out his back again?"

"Alright!" John answered. John and I walked downstairs and saw nobody. "Where the heck are they?"

"Maybe their outside." I said.

John opened the sliding-glass door and everyone screamed "Surprise!"

"Holy crap!" John said as he backed up a little "What is this all for?"

"It's an early birthday party and since we won't see you on your actual birthday we decided to throw you one today, so happy early birthday son." Carol said as she kissed John.

"Wow! The whole family is here too. How the heck did you guys do this?"

"Well Ava helped out by distracting you for the last hour." Johnny said.

John looked at me "You knew about this?"

I shook my head "Yep and happy birthday!" I said as I kissed John on the cheek.

"You guys got me good, you really did."

"So are we going to stand around or party?" Sean yelled out.

"We party!" John screamed.

**Six Hours Later…**

John was swimming in the pool and even though I had my bathing suit on, I was talking to some of John's family instead.

"Ava, come into the pool." John yelled.

I shook my head "Sorry but I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Well that's it."

I turned around and saw John get out of the pool and begin to walk towards me. "John don't you even think about it." I said as I backed up.

John just smirked and ran towards me "No John! No!" I screamed but John grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder as he began to walk to the pool.

"John put me down now!"

"Okay."

John threw me into the pool before jumping in himself. I got to the surface and found John laughing. I squinted my eyes before jumping onto his shoulders and pushing him under. I smiled and swam backwards as John got to the surface.

"Now you are going to get it."

"Bring it on Cena."

John smiled before going under the water. I laughed but felt John grab my leg. I screamed and John popped to the surface and pulled me closer to him.

"I caught you."

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck "You did so what are you going to do to me now?"

"Anything I want."

I chuckled and kissed John. "I'm having fun." I told John.

"I am too and there is something I want to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

John locked his blue eyes on mine "I lov-"

"Let me in! I need to speak to him!" A voice yelled.

John and I turned around to see Carol arguing with a woman.

"Liz?" John said.

"Your ex-wife?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wait here."

John let go of me and got out of the pool. John then placed his shirt back on before walking over to Liz. Carol walked away and I just sat on the edge of the pool watching Liz and John from a distance.

Even though I couldn't hear anything I could tell that they were arguing by reading their body language. I sighed at the thought that Liz was ruining a happy moment like this. As I continued to watch them argue, I saw Liz slap John hard across the face. 'Oh hell know' I thought. And without any hesitation I got up from the pool and marched straight over to Liz and John. I grabbed Liz by her wrist and dragged her into the street so that we were far enough from John and the party.

I let go of Liz, who yelled "You damn fuc-"

But I got her off "Just shut up. Now what the hell are you doing barging into a party you weren't even invited to? And when the hell did you think that you could lay a finger on my boyfriend?"

Liz scoffed "I don't need to explain anything to you slut."

Liz tried to walk back to the party but I grabbed her and tossed her into the grass. "Well yeah you do because since I saw you slap my boyfriend that makes me involved."

"You bitch! I will call the cops on you."

I laughed "Go ahead so that they can arrest you."

Liz stood up "So John replaced me with you. Ha."

"John didn't replace you; he got rid of your sorry ass after you cheated on him. So I guess that would make you the slut."

"You better watch your mouth."

I walked closer to Liz "No. I have a few things to tell you."

"Oh what?"

I locked my eyes onto hers. "You were a dumb bitch to cheat on John. He was a faithful boyfriend and husband that loved you, but you just used him. And you really didn't know how lucky you were to have met a man like that, but you lost him. And it is people like you that disgust me."

"Are you done?"

"No. And if you even think that John is going to want you back, you are stupid. He has moved on and has forgotten about you, and quite frankly he is enjoying his life much better without you in it. And instead of you being in the picture, it is now me. Now get the hell out of here before I force you to."

Liz shook her head "You can't do anything to m-"

I slapped Liz hard across the face. She held her cheek and looked at me. "That was for hitting my boyfriend and there will be a lot more if you don't leave right now."

Liz grunted before walking away and getting into her car. I watched the car leave before heading back to the party. As soon as I turned around I saw John leaning against a tree. I walked up to John.

"What was all that about?" John asked.

"I'm sorry but she was acting like a bitch, so I had to teach her a lesson."

"You don't need to apologize and if anything, I should be thanking you for standing up for me and my family."

I smiled "What? You thought that I wasn't going to do anything after that bitch slapped you?"

John laughed "Actually yes."

"Well no one messes with my boyfriend or his family without going through me first."

John smiled and wrapped an arm around me as we began to walk back to the party. "You know, you sticking up for me is a real turn on."

I rolled my eyes "Oh my god John!"

John laughed and we just enjoyed the rest of the party.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday April 18, 2011- 4:23 P.M <span>**

Nervousness ran through my body as I knew that IT was going to be appearing tonight. What if he tries to hurt me again? What if he causes John to lose his job? How is John going to react when he sees him tonight? How will IT react when he sees me?

Dozens of questions ran through my head, and a lot of them were answers I didn't know.

"You worried about tonight?" Eve asked me.

I nodded and leaned against the wall. "John has a short temper when it comes to Mike, and I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Well of course John wants to pulverize Mike; he placed his girlfriend in the hospital. I mean you could have been paralyzed."

I rubbed my face "I know Eve."

Eve sighed "Let's just talk about something else."

"Fine."

"Are you enjoying the European Tour?"

I laughed "Yeah I am."

"Are we still throwing the party for John?"

"Yeah but I just don't want for him to find out about it."

Eve shook her head and looked down at her watch "I have to head to wardrobe but I'll catch ya later."

"Okay. Bye Eve."

"Bye." She said before leaving the room

I sighed and looked down at my cell "Crap. I forgot to charge you."

I walked over to my suitcase and as I was looking for my phone charger, I heard the door open.

"Hey John do you remember where I placed my charger?"

I turned only to see Mike standing in front of the door. Mike looked at me and said "I need to talk to you alone." He then locked the door before walking closer to me.

"Get out of my room." I stated as I backed up.

"I need to tell you something."

"Stay away from me you bastard!"

Mike held his hands in the air "Look Ava I understand that you are angry at me, but I came to explain myself."

I stopped and looked at Mike strangely "Explain yourself about what?"

Mike sighed "I'm sorry about what I have done to you in the last few months."

I scoffed "B.S. You don't care about what you did to me or that I could have been paralyzed. You don't give a damn about anyone except for yourself."

Mike sat down in a chair "Ava, I really do apologize for the idiotic crap that I have done to you. And I know why you are angry at me, heck I even hate myself."

I crossed my arms and was actually shocked to see Mike acting somewhat normal "What are you trying to get at?"

Mike leaned back in the seat "Remember when we were dating and how during the first two months our relationship was going well but then during the last month I became a total ass?" I shook my head and Mike continued, "Well during our third month of dating that was when my mother passed away."

I couldn't believe what Mike said. Mike wiped his face and said "After finding out that she died and me not being able to say goodbye to her drove me off the edge. It was so bad that I diverted all of my pain through drinking alcohol. By being drunk almost every day I couldn't control any of my actions."

I leaned against a table and everything Mike said did make sense. "But why didn't you tell me about your mother?"

"Because I didn't want to get the sympathy act from anybody, and I know that you would have wanted to help me but at that period in my life I didn't want anyone. So the only way I could hurt you was by…"

"Cheating on me."

Mike sighed "Yeah and I didn't know that it was going to affect you that much."

"You didn't know? Because of you I forced myself to never get close to guys or let alone open my heart up to them. I thought that all men were going to use me and dump me on the side later on just like you did."

"I'm sorry Ava, I really am. If I could go back in time I would take back everything that I have done to you."

"Well you can't Mike."

Mike sighed again "Look Ava, I am getting help for my problem, and I know that you won't forgive me but I hope that you can one day. Everyone deserves a second chance and if you want to give me that second chance it is all up to you, but if you don't I understand."

Mike got up from the couch and walked over to the door before leaving he turned towards me and said "I'm sorry, Ava."

"Thanks Mike."

Mike gave me a nod before walking away. I sat down and couldn't believe what Mike said to me, and it may be a while until I forgive him completely.

**Monday Night Raw **

I walked on to the filming area and stood next to Phil.

"Hey Ava, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much."

"Well at least we get to record the show ahead of time."

I nodded "Well we are in a different country Phil."

"I know that."

I laughed and the producer said "Alright Ava let's get ready to film your segment with John."

"Okay, I'll catch you later Phil."

"Sure."

I smiled before walking over to the producer.

"So I just want for you to deliver your lines and if you think you are about to mess up just tell me and we will stop rolling."

"Don't worry Craig I know the drill."

Craig smiled "Okay, let's get filming."

I walked away and assumed my position. After Craig gave me the okay, I began to walk down the hall until finally I barged into John's room. John stopped and looked at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled.

"Well it is good to see you too."

I walked closer to John "Answer the damn question."

"What? Why I kissed you last week?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Well it was a thank you kiss for helping me win my match last week."

"What? You are such a liar."

"I'm not lying but Punk is."

I backed up a little "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

John was heading out the door but I grabbed his wrist. John stopped and looked at me.

"John please tell me."

John sighed "You'll find out by the end of the night."

John walked out of the room and I just remained standing.

"And cut! Good job you guys." Craig said

I smiled and walked out of the room. As I was walking down the hall, I felt hands wrap around my waist.

"Hello there." John said as he kissed me.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

I sighed "I saw Mike."

John let go of me "What did he do to you?"

I placed my hands on the side of John's shoulders. "He didn't do anything, he just talked to me."

"About what?"

"He apologized and explained to me why he did what he did."

"Mike apologized to you? I don't believe that."

"Well believe it. And I don't think that we are going to have to worry about him anymore."

John sighed "I am not going to trust him that easily."

"It is going to take a while until we can both trust him."

John grabbed my hand "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know you don't."

John brought me closer to him "Just be careful around Mike, okay."

"Okay."

John and I walked down the hall and went on to finish filming the rest of the show.

A few hours later I got ready to film my last part of the show. I was on commentary as John and Phil were finishing up their match. In the end John wound up winning the match and after the bell rang John ran over to the side and grabbed a mic.

After the audience calmed down John went on to say "I told you that you were going to hear the truth and you are."

John rested the mic in front of Phil's face, before performing his STF on him. Phil screamed and John said "Admit it!"

"It is true!" Phil yelled.

"What is true?"

I got up from my seat and walked up to the side of the ring, as Phil said "I demanded that you and Eve kissed because if not then I would have fired Ava."

The audience murmured and John continued to hold Phil in this position until the other member of Nexus came running down the ramp. John got off of Phil when the Nexus members got into the ring.

They tried to attack John, but I hopped into the ring and stood in front of John. The audience cheered and that was when Phil stood back up. He walked up to the members of Nexus and told them to leave.

As they were leaving the ring, Phil walked up to me and pointed to the ramp. I looked at John who looked back at me. I backed away from John and got out of the ring.

Before walking backstage, I stopped and looked at John one more time before leaving.

After the producers told me they were done filming, me and some of the other Superstars ran down the ramp and went to greet the fans. As I was signing a poster, John walked along side me and high-fived some fans.

"I'm sorry but can I get a picture with the two of you?" A fan asked.

John and I smiled and said "Of course." At the same time.

The woman took the picture and after she did, John and I greeted a few more fans before running backstage.

"So what are you doing for my birthday?" John asked as we walked down the hall.

"Nothing, I'm probably going to get you card and a cake if you're lucky."

"I know that you are going to do something, Ava. You might as well tell me now."

"I just did."

We stopped in front of the Diva's locker room and John huffed "You know I will find out sooner or later."

I smiled "I have no idea what you are talking about."

John smirked "You are such a piece of work."

"Well you asked me to be your girlfriend."

John smiled and I laughed before entering the locker room.

"Hey girlie." Robin said as she shut her locker.

"Hey."

"So how are you and John doing?"

"We're doing great. No big fights yet, but he is trying to figure out what we are doing on his birthday. So try not to talk about the party that much."

"I won't, well goodnight."

"Night." I said as she left the locker room.

As I placing my ring gear in my gym bag, Eve walked in.

"Are you getting ready to leave?"

I shook my head "Yeah I am."

Eve nodded and as she was clearing out her locker I asked "Um. Eve can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"How long did you wait before telling your boyfriend that you loved him?"

"About seven months into our relationship. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged "No reason, just curious."

Eve faced me "Ava, are you in love with John?"

I shook my head "Yeah."

"But you two haven't been dating that long."

"I know but I don't think that I am ever going to tell him."

"Ava you have to tell him how you feel. How do you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"John doesn't feel the same way and I really don't want to scare him off."

"Ava are you ready?" John yelled from the hall.

"I'm coming."

I grabbed my gym bag and as I was walking to the door, Eve called my name. I stopped and looked at her.

"Your heart will let you know when you are ready to tell him."

I smiled "Thanks Evie."

"No problem."

I smiled once more before walking out in the hall to John.

"Are you ready to head to the hotel?"

I looked at John "Yeah, I'm ready."

John shook his head and the two of us left the arena and drove back to the hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot. **

**I really didn't like the way this chapter turned out, but I guess it is better than nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Saturday April 23, 2011- 8:35 P.M<span>**

John and I were walking towards the hotel after leaving the restaurant. As we were walking John grabbed my hand and said "Told you I knew that you were up to something."

"Well I tried to surprise you with the dinner but you just had to be a sneaky worm."

John laughed "You just have to know that you just can't hide anything from me because I find out about everything."

I smirked as we walked through the front lobby. "Yep you find out about everything."

"Yes that is very true."

As John and I turned the corner, that was when everyone shouted. "Surprise!"

John jumped and stuttered "But-but how?"

I smiled "I got you good."

John looked at me "I can't believe that you hid this from me."

"Well I am good at keeping surprises."

John smiled "I bet you are."

John and I walked into the party and greeted everyone.

An hour into the party John began to open his birthday presents, which he got a lot of.

"Yes more jean shorts, thank you Layla." John said.

"Gosh is that all you girls bought him?" Phil said causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey you got him sunglasses." Layla snapped back.

"No personalized sunglasses."

After the laughter calmed down someone said "Now it is time for Ava's present."

John looked at me "You got me something?"

"Of course I did." I said as I handed him a tiny box.

"Wow she got you a necklace." Dolph said.

I hit Dolph "Oh shut up. It is not a necklace."

"Well open it John." Jeff called out.

John smirked and began to unwrap the gift. John opened the box and as soon as he did he looked up at me and then back at the box. John held up the present and said "Car keys?"

I smiled "Yeah, car keys to your 1970 Pontiac GTO."

"Holy shit that is better than a necklace."

"Ava are you serious?"

I shook my head "Yeah it is."

"Geez. Ava this must of cost you a fortune, I can't exc-"

I placed my hand under John's chin "Don't worry about anything. I got you this gift for your birthday, so enjoy it."

John sighed and kissed me "Thank you, I love it."

I smiled "You better."

Everyone laughed and we continued on with the party.

**11:45 PM**

I was sitting out in the courtyard getting some fresh air when Eve came out. I smiled "Tired?"

"Exhausted. Everyone is heading out but I just wanted to check on you before I left."

"Why?"

"Just to make sure you are alright. Are you?"

I shook my head "Yeah but I'm still contemplating about the thing."

"Well you are in a tough position."

I sighed "I know."

Eve placed a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry about it you'll know when the time is right."

"Thanks Eve."

Eve smiled and from inside Maryse was calling Eve's name. Eve looked at me "I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Night."

Eve smiled once more before walking inside and once she did John came out. I smiled "Hey birthday boy."

John smirked "Hey and take this it is cold out here." John took off his jacket and placed it on me.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I did, but I don't know how I am every going to top what you gave me."

"You already have."

"Oh and what would that be?"

I looked down on the ground and knew that I was taking a huge risk but I'm going to do it anyway. I looked back at John. "You've made me know what love really feels like."

John shook his head "Are you telling me that you love me?"

I shook my head and looked down on the ground "Yeah."

John lifted my chin up and wiped away my tear. "You just gave me the greatest gift of all."

I was confused "I did?"

John shook his head and kissed me. He pulled away and said "By letting me know that the girl I love feels the same way too."

I smiled and John moved my hair out of my face, before saying "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around John's neck "I love you too."

John smiled and kissed me one more time before we headed back to our hotel room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Extreme Rules 2011- May 1st<strong>

I was back in wardrobe trying to decide what to wear for tonight's event. It was kind of upsetting that this was going to be my last PPV event until I comeback. As I was thinking I felt hands wrap around my waist.

I turned around to face John "Did you see the car?"

"Yes and I loved it."

I smiled "I'm glad you did."

"Well after the show how about we take a spin around in the car?"

"Of course I would."

John smiled and kissed me "I have to get going but I'll see you later."

"Okay see you later babe."

John kissed me on the cheek before jogging out of the room. I just laughed and went back to decision making.

**Two Hours Later….**

I got to the film area and saw Phil with Beth. I smiled "Look at you love birds."

Phil turned to me "Oh Ava it is time to film our segment."

Beth placed a hand on Phil's shoulder "I'll see you later Phil."

"Alright."

Beth walked away and I saw Phil smile. The two of them make such a cute couple, and I'm surprised to see that they have been able to keep their relationship such a secret from the public eye.

"Okay quiet on set. Now let's film in 3. 2. 1"

The camera began to roll and it showed me looking down on the ground. The camera then zoomed out to show Punk, the audience began to boo.

"You have done a lot of stupid things ever since you found out the truth. Now you aren't even wearing your nexus shirt."

"I accidently burnt it." I said with a sly smile.

Punk got closer to me "If you think that I am going to take your attitude anymore you are wrong. Now..." Punk turned around and held up a Nexus shirt. "Put it on."

I sighed and placed the shirt on. I looked back up at Punk "Happy now?"

Punk shook his head and walked up to my face "Tonight I have a match against Miz and John Cena for the WWE Championship, and let's just say I better see you out there helping me if I need it."

Punk turned around and walked away as the camera zoomed in on me before they stopped rolling. "And cut!"

As soon as the director yelled cut both Phil and I went our separate ways as we got ready for the rest of the show.

**_Triple-Threat Match…_**

It was towards the end of the match and I got ready for my part. As soon as Phil began to climb the cage that was when I ran down the ramp.

The audience cheered as I began to climb the side of the steel cage. Once I reached the top I stopped and held out my hand for Punk. Punk smiled and grabbed my hand. The crowd began to boo as I pulled Punk up; we stopped and stood at the top of the steel cage. Phil looked at me and gave me the signal to if I was ready. I gave a quick nod.

I said a quick prayer before I got ready to do the next stunt. I kicked Punk and as he leaned forward I wrapped my arms around his neck and we jumped off the top of the cage as I stunned him. The audience gasped as Phil and I hit the mat. The impact to the mat did hurt nothing that severe. I pulled myself up and stood above Phil. I then took my Nexus shirt off and shoved it in Punk's mouth.

The audience cheered and that was when I turned around to see John standing in front of me. We looked at each other; I sighed and pointed down to Punk. John got down and the ref counted to 3. The bell rang and the audience went crazy.

"Your new WWE Champion John Cennnnaaaa!"

The audience's screams grew louder, and as John turned around he saw that I had already left the ring. I was walking around the barricade and hugging some fans as they knew that this was _the end _for me. As I got up to the top of the ramp, I stopped to face John down in the ring. I lifted my hand to my forehead and saluted to John. The crowd cheered and I just smiled before going backstage.

Once backstage one of the physicians ran up to me. "Ava are you alright after that fall?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but could I just have an icepack?"

"Yeah sure." He turned around and handed me one "Here you go."

"Thank you Dave."

"You're welcome, and great show."

I smiled and walked into the locker room I was sharing with John. I changed out of my ring gear and while packing John came into the room. I turned around and saw a huge smile on his face as he held the championship on his shoulder.

"Congratulations on your win. It looks like you're happy to have that belt back."

"Of course I am. But are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to me.

I shook my head "Yeah I'm fine, I just have to ice the back of my neck."

John sighed "I hate seeing you like this."

I walked over and place a hand on his shoulder "You don't need to worry, I'm perfectly fine, now let's get going so I can see how your birthday gift runs."

John smiled "Alright, let's go."

I laughed and we left the arena.

**Land O' Lakes- John's House**

After driving for half an hour, we finally made it to John's house. John pulled into his garage and shut the engine off. I got out of the car and looked around in the garage.

"You really like to collect old cars."

"Yeah I do."

I smiled "So are you going to give me the grand tour?"

John nodded "Of course."

We went through the door in the garage and that led us to the kitchen. "Wow this is a nice kitchen. Do you cook?"

John shook his head "I used to but I'm rarely ever home with the tight schedule we have."

I nodded and we turned the corner to the living room. I chuckled when I saw the 65' flat screen TV. "Ah typical of you."

"Well how else do you think I watch all of the big games?"

I rolled my eyes, and John just laughed. "Come on; let me show you the rest of the house."

For about twenty minutes John showed me around his place and as soon as we got to the bedroom, I just collapsed onto the big bed.

"Ugh! I'm so tired." I said

John smiled "Well at least we get to sleep in tomorrow."

I yawned "Thank god. I can't remember the last time I got a full night of sleep."

"I don't know when I have either." John said as he took my shoes off before getting into the bed himself.

I laid my head on John's chest as he placed his arm around me to bring me closer. I thought and realized that John and I weren't going to be around each other as much due to my storyline evolvement, it made me depress just thinking about this.

"Good night hun." John kissed me on the forehead "I love you."

"Night, I love you too."

John leaned over and shut the side lamp off. He then brought me closer before drifting off to sleep and I too followed a few minutes after.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot.**

**_A/N: Well this story is ending soon, I know it's sad :( Anyways thank you to those of you who commented on the last chapter :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Night Raw- May 2nd, 2011<strong>

Tonight's Raw was going to be in celebration of The Rock's birthday and speculation to what was going to happen to me. I sighed as I knew that this was going to be my last Raw, well at least until I come back.

I waited behind the curtain until the promo for the beginning of Raw ended. As soon as it did, my theme music began to play and I walked at the top of the ramp to probably the loudest and biggest crowd reaction I ever heard. I looked around the arena and saw the place filled with signs that had my name and picture.

I walked down the ramp and took a seat next to Jerry and Michael. I smiled and placed my headset on.

"Now Ava I must ask you ho-"

I interrupted Jerry "I rather not talk about that right now. I just want to sit back and enjoy the rest of Raw with the entire WWE Universe." The audience applauded and kicked Raw off with the Rock coming out.

Half way into the show, the Divas all had a match and the winner of the match was going to become the new Diva's Champion, due to the fact I was _leaving. _The final two Diva's left in the match were Maryse and Eve. Maryse tried to deliver a clothesline to Eve, but Eve ducked which caused Maryse to go out of the ring. The bell rang and Justin Roberts announced "And your new Diva's Champion Eve!"

The audience cheered and I got up from my seat to enter the ring. As I entered the ring Eve and I stopped to look at each other for a moment. I then walked to Eve and handed her the Diva's Championship belt. I stuck my hand out for Eve to shake but she slapped my hand away.

I looked up at her and she smiled and pulled me into a hug. The audience cheered and I pulled away from Eve and said "I'm going to miss you. Take care of the belt."

Eve shook her head "I will. And I'm going to miss you too."

A few stray tears rolled down my cheek as it hit me that tonight really sorta was my last Monday Night Raw.

**_Last moments of Raw….._**

CM Punk walked down the ramp to boos coming from the crowd. He simply ignored them and got a mic before entering the ring. Punk turned towards me "Ava get into the ring."

I got up from my seat and entered the ring. Punk circled around me "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You have disappointed me Ava. I have done nothing but help you out. I mean I dealt with your shenanigans for months and what a great four months you have had here, you won the Diva's Champion, you got to be part of Nexus and you fell in love with John Cena."

The crowd began to chant Jova and Punk laughed "Ah and the best part of your short career was when I was able to watch your little heart break."

I punched Punk and he hit the ground. The rest of Nexus came running down and circled around me. Punk got back up and walked over to me "You know what I change my mind. The best part of your career is going to be watching as Nexus gives you a beat down as your farewell goodbye from this company."

Punk tossed the mic to the side and Gabriel and Otunga held me by my arms. As Nexus was about to attack, John's music began to play. The crowd stood on their feet as John came running down ramp and sliding into the ring. Gabriel and Otunga tossed me to the side and John began to attack every member of Nexus. Punk tried to hit John from behind but I stunned him. The crowd cheered and as I kicked Punk out of the ring I turned around and saw John standing in front of me.

I walked closer to John and he pulled me into a hug. The audience began to cheer and I started to cry. I pulled away from John and kissed him on the cheek. I got out of the ring and hugged a few fans goodbye as I walked up the ramp. I stopped at the top of the ramp and looked around the arena. The crowd began to chant 'Thank you.' And I just couldn't believe the amount of love they were giving me, I smiled and waved goodbye. But before heading backstage I looked down at John and mouthed I love you.

**Tampa International Airport—3:50 AM**

John and I waited for my flight to be called, and I honestly didn't want to leave. I rested my head on John's chest. "This sucks."

"I know but you are going to be working again in a few months."

I sighed "Yeah but the hardest part is not being able to see you every day."

John shook his head "We are still going to talk to each other every day."

"But it is not going to be the same." My voice cracked.

John looked at me "Shh. Please don't cry, look in two weeks I will be able to come down and visit you."

_"Flight 1993 Tampa to San Francisco is now boarding." _

John and I stood up and hugged each other for about five minutes, neither one of us wanted to let go.

_"Last call for passengers on flight 1993." _

"You have to get going." John said as he pulled away.

I sniffled "I know."

John lifted my chin up and kissed me. I broke from the kiss and placed my nose against his "I love you."

John kissed me once more "I love you too."

I picked up my carryon and before leaving I hugged John again. I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to my gate. Before boarding the plane, I looked over at an upset John. John forced a smile and mouthed I love you. I smiled and waved goodbye to John before getting on my flight and starting my little mini-vacation. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><span>October 5, 2011—(Five Months Later) <span>**

It's been over five months since I last appeared on Raw. The first month was the hardest for me, but as the months went on it got easier for me since I got to see John more often.

Tonight was a big night since today is my birthday, and instead of having a big party, it was just going to be a few friends of ours getting together. As I was walking around the party I saw Mike and Maryse, Mike looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Ava, happy birthday." He said as he hugged me.

"Aw thanks Mike, and thank you guys for the massage bed rest."

"You are welcome." Maryse said.

I smiled "Well you two love birds enjoy yourself."

Mike and Maryse laughed and I walked away. I was happy at how much Mike has changed and that he finally got himself a girl of his own. I saw John talking to some of our friends and I just smiled and walked over to him.

"Oh hey hun." John said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"So did you guys find a house yet?" Eve asked

"Yeah we actually found one that we both love and we are going to make an offer on."

"That is so great! Gosh I can't believe that you and John are buying a house together. Before you know it you guys are going to be married." Natalya said.

John chocked on his food. I laughed and patted him on the back "Maybe later down the road. And do you want for me to get you a drink?"

"Yes please." John said.

I chuckled "Alright."

I walked over to punch bowl and as I was getting the punch, I heard someone say "Happy birthday!"

I turned around and saw Randy "Oh my god Randy." I hugged him "You were able to make it."

"Yeah, and sorry if I'm late, traffic is brutal out there."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"And here is your gift."

I opened the gift bag and inside was an assortment of scented candles and a bottle of my favorite perfume "Oh my gosh I love candles!"

"I know and you have fifteen new ones."

I smiled and hugged Randy again "Aw thank you so much Randy. I love it."

"You're welcome."

I placed the gift with the others and as I was looking at John, John turned around and smiled at me. I smiled in return.

"You guys have really come a long way." Randy said.

I shook my head "Yeah we have."

"And who knew that the only reason you and John got together was because of the bet." Randy chuckled as he drank some punch.

I came out of my trance and looked at Randy, trying to make sure that he didn't really say what I think he said. "What?"

"Oh you know the bet that John made the day after you arrived to the company."

I couldn't believe my ears. I felt my heart sink. This couldn't be true, is it? "Oh my god!" I dropped the cup of punch to the floor before running away.

Randy looked at Ava and yelled "Ava! Are you alright?"

John saw Ava running out of the restaurant and without any hesitation he ran after her. As John got out there he saw Ava leaning against the building sobbing.

"What is wrong honey?" John asked as he placed his arms around her, but Ava turned around and shoved John off of her. John caught his balance and looked at Ava "What was that for?"

"Is it true?" Ava said with seriousness

"Is what true?" John was confused.

"Did you make a be-e" Ava had difficulty saying the word but eventually managed to "bet on me?"

John sighed heavily and looked down on the ground, ultimately letting Ava know that it was true. Ava covered her mouth "Oh my god!"

"Look the bet was a long time ago and it was before I got to know you."

"I can't believe this."

Ava tried to walk away but John grabbed her wrist "It was a stupid bet Ava."

Ava snapped her hand from John's grip; she was now furious "So what was the bet?"

John sighed "That I could make you fall in love with me."

Ava was now hurting "What!"

"It was not-"

But Ava got him off "We were together for over seven months and every day and everything that we said, shared and did was nothing but a lie. You have been playing me since the beginning."

"No I haven't Ava."

"Shut up!" Tears were streaming down her face "I told you about what happened in my past and you had the audacity to do the same thing again to me. And I thought that you actually changed and were no longer a playa, god I am so fucking stupid!"

John walked over to Ava and placed a hand underneath her chin "I never wanted you to get hurt."

Ava pulled her head away "You lying sack of shit. I really don't know why I pick the guys who always break my heart. But with you I thought that everything was going to be different and that finally I found a man that I pictured spending the rest of my life with. And boy was I wrong."

"No you we-"

Ava cut John off again "Save it!" Ava looked down on the ground before looking back up at John "I'm done with you and I'm done with us."

John ran over to Ava and placed his forehead against hers "No! No! No! Don't say that. Please don't say that." John's voice broke and his eyes began to water.

Ava closed her eyes tight. Never did she think that she would say those words to John. John kissed Ava hopping that this kiss was going to fix everything like it always did when the two fought, but this time was different.

Ava pulled away "No!" She released herself from his grip "You can't just kiss me and think that it is going to fix this. You lied to me and you hurt me in the worst possible way."

"If I could go back in time I would change everything and not even of made that stupid bet."

"Well you can't." Ava took off the necklace that belonged to John's grandmother, and handed it to John. "We are over."

Ava walked away and as she was halfway to her car she stopped and turned to John and said "You won the bet. You did make me fall in love with you." More tears flowed down her face before she turned back around and got into her car.

This is one birthday that she will never forget.

**:'(**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot. **

_**A/N: Well some of you guys thought that the last chapter was the final chapter, but it isn't. I guess I confused some people (Sorry about that XD) Anyway thank you to those of you who commented on the last chapter. (FYI this isn't the final chapter either, there are still a few more chapters left :D)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>November 14, 2011—Monday Night Raw—Boston<span>**

One month has passed since the night I broke up with John. I have not seen or heard from him since that night. Although he has tried to call me, I ignore all of his calls. I still cannot believe what he did to me and although I am mad at him I still miss him. Every minute of every day he is always on my mind, and no matter what I do he is still on my mind. But tonight I was returning to Raw and of course I had to see John.

The thing that sucks the most is that we are still involved in the storyline as a couple.

I let out a sigh as I walked out of wardrobe and began to head towards the gorilla position. All I couldn't help but think was trying to not break down and cry when I see John. So I tried to focus on the positive and that was that I was coming back and I get to see all of my fans again.

Finally I made it to the gorilla position. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes as I waited for my signal.

**_In the ring….._**

Mick Foley was out in the ring with John, as he was showing John a 'This is Your Life' tribute. Mick Foley turned to John who was as embarrassed as could be after his father shared an embarrassing story about him.

After Johnny Cena left, Mick Foley said "Now let's move onto the relationships you have had. Okay bring out ex-girlfriend numbe-"

But John cut Mick off "Wait! You have already embarrassed me enough, so please don't tell me that this is my crazy psycho ex-girlfriend Becky."

The audience laughed and Mick Foley scoffed "Geez Cena, this is my tribute to you, and we are here in your home town." The audience cheered. "And I think that they would like to know more about the champ. So now if you would please bring out Becky!"

John covered his face and music began to play but _Becky _never came out. So Mick Foley put his mic to his mouth and said "Oh I guess Becky wasn't let out of the mental institution yet." The audience laughed and Foley continued to say "Well we are just gonna have to settle for her then."

The audience looked up the ramp and that was when my music hit. I walked out onto the ramp and smiled as the crowd went berserk as they saw me.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! It is Ava Austin!" Michael Cole went onto say.

"Six months! Six months since we have seen her and the audience is out of their seats as they welcome back Ava." Jerry Lawler said.

My heart was beating up to my eardrums as I walked down the ramp. I looked up at John who just had shock on his face. I dreaded what was going to happen next. I walked up the stairs and as I entered the ring John walked over to me and kissed me.

The audience continued to go crazy and I hated the fact that John and I had to kiss. And it wasn't one of those little kisses, it was a real kiss like the way John and I used to kiss when we dated.

I pulled away and rested my head on John's shoulders as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Why did we have to be in a storyline together? Why does he still make me feel weak in my knees? How is it that even though I am mad at him, I still love him?

As John was hugging me he whispered in my ear "I'm not letting you go unless we talk backstage."

"Stop being stupid we are live. Now let go of me."

"No." He said as he pulled me closer.

I looked over to the side of the ring and saw Jason telling for us to hurry up and move on. I huffed and said "Fine. Now let go."

John let me go and placed me down on the mat. I then walked over to Mick Foley and hugged him before grabbing a mic.

I looked around the arena "Hello Boston!" the audience cheered and I smiled "Well it has been a long six months but I am finally back and I will once again make it back to the top. So thank you guys and if you are glad that I am back give me a hell yeah!"

The audience chanted _hell yeah! _And John walked over and said "And if you glad to see Jova back together give another hell yeah!"

The audience chanted _hell yeah!, _and John walked over and pulled me into another hug. I just smiled and kissed John again.

Finally John let go of me, and I got out of the ring and walked over to Michael and Jerry and gave them a hug before walking around the barriers and high-fiving fans. Raw went to commercial but I continued to greet fans and as I was, that was when I saw John's mother and brothers in the front row. I smiled and walked over to greet them.

"Hey you guys!" I said as I hugged them.

"Hey Ava, how are you doing?" Matt asked.

I shook my head "I've been alright."

"Oh darling, it is great to see you again." Carol said as she hugged me.

I smiled "Thanks Carol. I gotta get going before the commercial is over, but come backstage and we can chat more."

"Alright." They said in unison.

Just then John walked over and greeted his family. I rolled my eyes and walked up the ramp high-fiving a few more fans before I got backstage.

As I walked backstage I saw Eve, Robin and Natalya. I smiled a bit before hugging them. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too." Robin said as she pushed my hair out of my face.

"Are you alright?" Natalya asked.

I shook my head "No."

I looked down on the ground and the girls hugged me again "I'm so sorry Ava. Is there anything we can do?" Eve asked.

"Um no. But thanks anyways."

"Uh Ava John is coming this way." Robin said.

I turned around and saw John heading towards me. I huffed and walked fast, ignoring John's calls. Finally I made it to my locker room, I shut the door but as soon as I walked in I heard someone else come in. I turned around and saw John. John then lifted one of the lockers and placed it against the door—we were both now the only ones on the room.

"You freaking idiot!" I yelled "Get the hell out of here!"

"You said that we could talk."

"Well I lied. Kinda like you did to me!"

John walked closer to me "Ava I know but like I told you I—"

I cut John off "I don't care what you have to say!"

John gruinted "Damn it Ava! Will you please just stop butting in and let me speak?"

"No!"

I was walked towards the door and as I tried to move the locker John picked me up and began to carry me.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I hit John's chest.

John placed me down in the far corner of the locker room. I grunted and went running back towards the door but it was no use, John picked me up and placed me back in the corner.

"Leave me alone!"

"No Ava I won't. For the last month I have been trying to call you but you have been avoiding me."

"Well do you blame me, after I find out that our entire relationship was nothing but a joke and that you only did tricks in order to make me fall in love with you." My eyes began to water.

"Ava I never thought that our relationship was a joke. Geez and if anything you were the one who made me fall in love with you first."

"You're a liar."

John walked closer to me "No I'm not. See."

John took my hand and placed it on his heart that was beating rather fast. "This is what happens every time I see you. Ever since we broke up, I have been thinking about you every second of every day. Ava I am still in love with you and I always will be."

I pulled my hand from John. "People who love each other would never do anything to hurt each other."

"I know, but Ava when I was with you, you made me forget all about the bet."

I looked up at John "You promised me that you would never hurt me, but now I am hurting every day and it is not fair!" My voice cracked.

John walked over and hugged me. "Look I am sorry but I am feeling the exact pain you are feeling."

I closed my eyes and placed my forehead against John's chest "I can't do this anymore." I walked to the center of the room "Everything is too complicated for me and I need to get away from you."

"What are you going to quit?"

I shrugged "I don't know. But this storyline is just making things too difficult. I am going to talk to the writers and see if they can place me on Smackdown, NXT, anything other than Raw."

"They're not going to do that Ava."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

John walked closer to me "You can't just run away from your problems."

"Well watch me." I looked down on the ground "You said that you wanted to talk and we have spoken so go now."

I watched as John's shoes walked towards the door. John tossed the locker to the side before slamming the door. I just fell to floor and cried, like so many nights I have before.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Wow 30 chapters :O Anyway I want to give a shoutout to Viper Cena Fan and therealchamps for commenting on the last chapter on the last chapter. And I want to give a big thank you to therealchamps who commented on every other chapter, it made my day to see in my inbox that I got a new comment for Stone Cold Hearted from therealchamps :D Thank you guys for the great feedback as always. _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the oc and the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>December<span> 24, 2011—9:03 PM**

I walked into the ballroom, even though I didn't want to attend the company's annual Christmas party. But I thought that it was time to come out of hiding and move on in my life, or at least try to.

"Oh my god! You look gorgeous!" Robin stated as she hugged me.

"Thanks for the sympathy act."

"No, Robin is right, you look absolutely astonishing." Jeff replied as he kissed me on the forehead, before walking back over to Robin and placing his arm around her.

"Thanks Jeff."

"You're welcome."

Jeff and Robin then walked away as the two of them began to dance. I leaned against the wall behind me and sighed at how much of a perfect couple Robin and Jeff made. They have been together for almost ten months and they're still going strong.

"Ava!" Eve called breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled "Hey Eve!" I pulled away to get a look of her entire outfit. "You look stunning!"

Eve smiled "Thank you and look at you! That dress is beautiful, and so are you!" Eve's boyfriend then walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh you remember Rener."

"Yeah I do." I said as I hugged him. "It must be great to be able to see each other."

"Yes it is." Rener said as he looked at Eve.

"It has been a bit since we have seen each other. How is NXT treating you?" Eve asked.

"Oh it has been good; I enjoy being a mentor for my rookie diva AJ, and trying to prepare her to become a WWE Diva."

"How about you come and sit at our table." Rener suggested

"Sure."

I followed them to their table and saw Gail with her fiancé, Natalya with TJ, Maryse and Mike, and Melina and JoMo. I sighed as I saw that I was going to be the only one sitting at the table that came by herself.

Over the next hour, I just sat at the table catching up but I mostly watched as they danced with each other. I felt like a dufus since I was the only one at the party who came without a date. And it depressed me even more to be surrounded by couples who were in love.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Mike "Hey Mike."

"Care to dance?" He said as he offered his hand.

I smirked and took his hand. As we were dancing Mike said "You are thinking about John, aren't you?"

I sighed "Yeah."

"Is it alright if I say something?"

"Go head." I said as I looked at him.

"You and I are friends again right?" I nodded and he continued "Because you decided to give me a second chance."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"That you should give John a second chance."

I rolled my eyes "No he—"

"Ava. I know that you love John, heck everyone knows that. And John feels the same way back."

"But I can't forgive him after what he did to me."

Mike sighed "Ava, look at the shit I put you through earlier this year. Compared to what John did to you it is not even close to how bad I was. Yet you forgave me."

I looked down on the ground "But this is different."

Mike shook his head "Yeah it is different because what happened was that yeah John made some stupid bet but he really did fall in love with you. Everything you guys went through and felt was real. I know that you know that."

I looked back up at Mike and my eyes got watery "But I don't want to take another risk with love."

"You've got to risk love Ava! It doesn't mean that you're never going to get hurt but the pain you feel will never compare to the regret that comes from walking away from love." Mike wiped away my tear "And you don't want to live the rest of your life in pain, trust me."

Mike walked away and left me to rethink a lot of things.

**11: 25 PM **

I was chatting with Melina and Layla, when all of a sudden I heard this big loud crash. I turned around and saw John wobbling around like Jell-O.

"Oh crap!" I whispered under my breath.

"John. Stop it!" Randy said as he took the shot glass away from him.

Drunk John looked at Randy and laughed "Dude, chill out. It's Christmas Eve, let loose." John then took his shirt off and stood on a chair before screaming "WOOOOO! Let's party peoples!"

"John get down you idiot!" Phil yelled at him. But John ignored him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I walked over to Randy and Phil.

"John's drunk." Randy answered.

"But John never drinks."

Phil sighed "Well he started to drink heavily after you left for NXT."

I couldn't believe this. I sighed in return "We have to get him out of here before Vince sees him."

"I know but we have done everything and nothing has worked."

I huffed "I know a way, just be prepared to catch him."

Phil and Randy looked at me strange before walking over to John. John saw me and jumped off the chair. "WOO! You wanna drink Ava!" John slurred as he breathed on me with his alcoholic breath.

"No I want this." I brought John's head down to mine as I kissed him.

John wrapped his arms around me and as we were kissing I placed my hands around his neck, after finding his pressure points, I pressed down on them and within ten seconds John fell backwards, and Randy and Phil caught him.

Phil looked up at me "Holy shit you killed him!"

"No I did not kill him. He's knocked out."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I applied pressure to the pressure points in his neck, and that caused him to pass out."

"Where did you learn that?"

I smirked "My dad taught me it. Now let's get him to his car."

Phil and Randy nodded and we dragged John to his car out in the parking lot. And once John was placed in the back seat, I turned the child locks on so that he wouldn't get out. I shut the car door before turning to Randy and Phil.

"Let me have the car keys." I said.

Randy handed me the keys "What are you going to do?"

I hopped into the driver's seat "I'm bringing him back to the hotel." I turned the engine on and before driving off I rolled down my window and said "Merry Christmas you guys."

Phil and Randy gave me a nod in return. I then pulled out of the parking lot as I began to head towards the hotel.

**1:33 A.M **

I sat in a chair in the corner of the room where I was going through the photos in John Iphone. The only pictures that were there were the ones of me and him. I smiled as I looked at each photo as each one brought back a happy memory.

But then I heard John beginning to move around. I turned around and saw John get up from the bed and run to the bathroom, where I began to hear the sound of vomiting.

I got up from the chair and walked into the bathroom to see John's head inside of the toilet. It made me feel sick to see John like this. I grabbed a towel and as I was placing warm water on it, John turned around and saw me.

"Ava?"

"Shh." I said as I crouched down in front of him and helped clean him up. "You drank a little too much tonight."

"That would explain the pounding headache I got."

I walked out of the bathroom before coming back in with Advil and a glass of water. "Here take this."

John took the Advil and drank some water. "Thanks." He said as he looked up at me.

I sighed "I never thought that I would be watching you vomit down a toilet because you now have developed a drinking problem since I have gone to NXT."

John huffed "It is not a drinking problem; it is just that there are some days when I drink to fill the pain I have."

"It's my fault that you're like this."

John shook his head "No don't say that."

"Well it's true but please promise me that you will stop drinking because I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." My eyes got watery.

"I promise."

I kissed John on the forehead before looking him in the eye "Thank you."

John nodded his head "You're welcome."

I helped John into his bed and as I was about to go he grabbed my wrist causing me to stop in my place.

"Can you stay?" He asked.

I shook my head "Okay."

I laid down next to John and once I did that was when he placed his arm around me as he brought me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." I said

John kissed the top of my head. "I know you do."

We shortly fell asleep not knowing what was going to be happening tomorrow for the both of us.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thank you to those of you who left reviews on the last chapter. Sorry to say but there isn't going to be a drunk John dancing shirtless in this chapter. LOL XD**_

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except for the oc and plot**

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 25, 2011—7:32 AM <span>**

I opened my eyes and saw an empty bed. I sat up and as I looked around the room that was when I saw John sitting in the chair.

"Hey sleepyhead."

I smiled "Good morning to you too."

"Actually it's Christmas."

"Oh yeah." I said getting out of the bed and walking over to the window.

John stood behind me which caused my heart to race even faster. John cleared his throat "Ava, after what happened last night…" he paused "what does it mean about us?"

I turned to face John "It means that I still want to be with you."

John shook his head "What about the bet? I thou-"

I placed a finger on his lips to keep him from talking "The bet was stupid but I realized that everything we went through was real and if it wasn't for the bet then we would have never fallen in love."

"But why did you switch over to NXT?"

I looked down on the ground "Because I was afraid to take another risk on true love." I looked back up at him "There was also another reason."

John smiled "Well are you willing to take another risk on love?"

I nodded and wrapped my hands around his neck "Yeah."

John moved the hair out of my face before kissing me. I kissed him back with pleasure as it felt good to be back with him. I broke from the kiss and placed my forehead against his "Merry Chri-"

But John placed a finger on my lips "Shh. Wait. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

John smiled "It's a surprise."

John finally stopped the car after we drove around for about forty five minutes.

"Can I take off the blindfold?" I asked

"Not yet."

John got out of the car and helped me get out. John then placed his hands around my waist as he helped guide me walking. After a few steps and hearing what seemed to be a door open, John came to a stop.

"John I don't like seeing darkness for this long."

John laughed "Okay."

John then placed his hands on the side of the blindfold and he slowly lifted it up. After a few seconds my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw the big surprise "Oh my god." I said as I backed up into John's arms.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered into my ear

I looked at John "You bought the house?"

John nodded "Yeah."

"Why?" I asked

John looked at me "Because this was the dream house you wanted."

I turned around and kissed John "I love it."

John placed his hand on my cheek "There is one more thing."

I lowered my eye brows "What?"

John backed up a little and got down on one knee before pulling out a small tiny box. I just froze in place.

"Ava, you brought out a side of me that I never knew existed. You have taught me what the meaning of true love really is and you are the only woman I see spending the rest of my life with and I want to make a future with you and only you. I love you with all my heart and I promise that I'll always love you." John then opened the box, "Ava Marie Austin will you marry me?"

I smiled and even with the tears forming in my eyes I said "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

John smiled and placed the ring onto my finger before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. I pulled away and placed my nose against his. "It's a good thing that this house came with a spare bedroom."

John tilted his head to the side "Why is that?"

I looked him in the eyes "I'm pregnant."

John's jaw dropped "You're pregnant?"

I just smiled and nodded. John then pulled my head towards his as he began to kiss me again. "We're going to be parents!"

I laughed and kissed John "Merry Christmas."

John rested his head against mine and placed his hand over my stomach "Merry Christmas to all of us."

**_Seven Months Later….._**

I laid on the hospital bed waiting for John. I looked up and saw John holding our little bundle of joy.

"Look this is your mommy." He said as he handed our daughter over to me.

I looked down and held my little girl's hand "She is so beautiful."

John kissed my forehead and rested his head on top of mine "I know she looks just like her mommy."

"I can't believe that we're finally parents."

John intertwined his fingers with mine "I know. I'm a daddy."

"Knock knock!"

John and I looked up and in the doorway was my dad with Eve, and Randy behind him.

"Hey guys. Come in."

My dad walked over to me with a big smile on his face. "There's grandpa." I said as I handed her over.

My dad held her and began to bounce her lightly "I'm your grandpa."

"What's her name?" Randy asked.

"Aubrey Renee Cena." John said.

"That's beautiful." Eve said.

I nodded "I know."

My dad then passed Renee over to Eve, who gasped "Oh my god. I want a baby now."

I laughed and said "Eve you're holding your god-daughter."

Eve looked at me and cried a little "Oh my gosh! I'm a god mother?"

"Yeah if you want to be." John said

"Of course I do." She replied as she looked down at Aubrey.

Randy then leaned over Eve and looked down at Aubrey. "After 36 hours we get to finally see her. " I laughed a little.

Eve handed Aubrey over to Randy before she came over to hug me and John. As Eve was hugging me, John said "Hey Randy."

"Yeah."

"Will you be my daughter's god-father?" John smiled.

Randy smiled back "It would be an honor."

My dad then walked over to me and kissed my forehead "You did great baby girl."

"Thanks dad."

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead one more time before Randy came over and handed Aubrey back to John. I rested my head on John's arm as I watched Aubrey fall asleep.

John looked down at me and kissed me "Thank you for being my wife and mother of my daughter."

"You're welcome."

John chuckled and kissed me again "I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

We then looked down at our daughter, mesmerized that we created and gave life to this beautiful girl, as well as a third generation Austin, and second generation Cena.

This was just the beginning of a long and happy future that the three of us were going to spend together, as a family.

_**WOW! I can't believe that this story is now over. Over ten months went into writing this story and never in a million years did I expect this many people would grow to love it. You guys kept adding this story to your favorite's list and reviewing after every chapter, and all of this was just to much from you guys. All of this feedback you guys gave me is what kept me writing this story. So that is why I dedicate Stone Cold Hearted to everyone who has read and become a fan of this story. Thank you guys for everything you have done. Thank you :)  
><strong>_

___**~XOXO Lau **_


End file.
